How Do You Sayori?
by ZoomFlare
Summary: So I played DDLC and I gotta say, I don't like Sayori. When I told my friend about it, I woke up as Sayori. Yeah, things go crazy from there on. This story is complete. Any entries past EXTRA are bonuses and does not guarantee further entries.
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up!

Let me say this; I don't like Sayori. At all.

She's a speck of sunshine that tried too hard to make others happy. Yeah, I said it. I don't like her. Sure, she had depression but she could've done something about it. Yeah, I get it, people usually don't ask for help when they're depressed but holy shit, she had the MC! How can you not ask for his help!? Oh my god.

I finished the game like a week ago and I still wasn't sure what the hell the game was made for. Was there a lesson? Or a moral? Or something along those lines? Because all I can see was that once you're a victim, you can't do anything about it unless you have the power. Everyone was a victim: Monika, Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and even the MC. Poor boy, though he's still a despicable best friend. If I had to pick a favorite, it would be Natsuki because she seemed to be the most normal of all the bunch. Her abusive dad thing seemed fake; probably by Monika.

I slurped into my frappuccino as I tweeted everything I just complained about Sayori and lo and behold, haters started raining on my parade. Little thing they know was that I love the rain. Along with haters came my avid followers protecting me and my logic from the hate. It's pretty amazing how few words can cause so much angst and white knight-ism in just a few minutes. Even a person name ButterflyKnife stringed up so much swears that I almost choked on my drink from laughing. After five minutes, my laughter died out. Damn, now I'm bored of this. I locked my phone, picked up my drink and went straight home. As much as I wanted to stay in the cafe, shitty and obnoxious brats came in. It's as good as any cue to leave.

* * *

Reaching home, I tossed my fur jacket onto the couch. I went to the bathroom and checked myself. Yep, still looking good. Shoulder length black hair, even bangs. It's so hard to keep them even but it makes the other girls jealous so it's worth it. I went out of the bathroom then dropped myself onto the sofa. Fuck I'm tired. Work, cafe time, then home. Everyday was like that. Most of the time, I just go straight to bed without eating. Sometimes I ate at the cafe but I kept myself from that; keeping a solid figure is a priority to me. Then I realized I couldn't doze off. Fuck it. I stood up and went to my computer desk.

I turned on my computer. I noticed I had notifications. Email. Come to think of it, it's probably from my friend.

 _Hey, why aren't you replying!? Something happened to you? DX_

The Internet is the only place I could be my true self. IRL, I just had to look pretty and the job becomes easy. What can I say, I use the gifts given to me. Well, more like gifts I had developed and maintained. This online person called herself Creuset. I don't know why, it's a stupid name but she's one of the best persons I've ever met on the entirety of the world wide web. We just sort of hit it off when I retweeted some of her pics. She's got good taste in TV shows, let me tell you. Eventually she pulled me into a whole new world of anime and video games. Maybe some cartoons but holy shit, I missed a lot of good stuff. That's what I get for just focusing on work. THANKS MOM. Focus my ass.

I decided to reply.

 _Sorry, girl! Work was really tiring and I just fell asleep whenever I got home. What's up?_

Oddly enough, she replies so fast, I thought I had fiber connection.

 _Finished that game you sent me. Wasn't that interested. Like, what's the point of it? I don't get it._

And sent. Guess what? She replied. Good grief, is her brain connected to the internet?

 _Maybe that's the point of it. It's just a story that needs to be told. Now I'm wondering; who's your favorite character?_

Oh shit. To be honest, I don't really have one. I may have said Natsuki but not that much; it's just process of elimination. Replied.

 _Uh, I guess Natsuki? I don't really like any of them TBH._

Here's her reply:

 _Huh? Are you sure? Most people would find a favorite. Okay, let's flip the script a bit. Who's your least favorite?_

Now that's a question I can answer.

 _Sayori. She had this best friend and she doesn't tell him anything about how she feels! I know I had a best friend when I was a kid and I told him how I felt. I don't see him anymore today but my point is that Sayori is sort of an idiot. Wait, she is. She's already clumsy._

And sent. I wanted to type in more but I guess that will do for now.

 _But my favorite character is Sayori…_

Aw, boohoo. I typed immediately.

 _Bet I can be a better Sayori LOL._

And that's line that screwed me up over and over because I didn't know what was coming. Creuset replied like in mach three.

 _I'd like to see that._

Did she mean cosplay? Oh no no no, my co-workers would make fun of me if I did that.

 _I don't do cosplay, girl._

She didn't reply after that which was pretty weird. I closed the browser and noticed the Doki Doki Literature Club was open. The fuck? I didn't open that. I clicked close and all of a sudden, I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up. I felt great. I forgot how I got to my bed last night. Pretty sure I passed out in my living room. Oh well. Maybe I took some beers again. I pulled the sheets off me and got off the bed. I stretched and took a breath. The air smelled so good today, what's up with today?

When I looked at my room, I realized I wasn't in my room. Whose room was this? I looked at the bed and noticed a very familiar cow plushie. You gotta be fucking kidding me.

I jumped back onto the bed and covered myself. I'm dreaming. Yeah, I'm dreaming. If I sleep here, I'll wake up to the real world.

Also, WHY THE FUCK AM I IN SAYORI'S ROOM, OF ALL PLACES!?

I then heard some chatting outside the room.

"Is Sayori in there?"

"Ara~ You're here to wake her up again?"

"I just can't leave her be."

"You're too sweet. She's in her room."

"Thanks."

That brought up another question; where the hell is Sayori!? If that MC boy finds me here and Sayori nowhere to be found, he's gonna flip! SHIT!

There was a knock on the door. "Sayori, you in there?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Sayori, wake up already."

Shit.

"I'm coming in."

I buried myself further into the sheets. Jesus Christ, I'm doomed!

"Come on, you gotta get up by now, Sayori," the boy said as he pulled away my protective sheets. "Sayori."

I had my eyes shut so tight.

"Sayori, come on, you're not even sleeping." He sounded so annoyed. Fuck you.

"I am."

He let out a sigh. "You left me no choice."

He then started tickling me. Shit, no! I'm too weak to that! Soon, I let out so much laughter that I fell off the bed.

"Ow." I grimaced.

"Sayori, come on."

Wait, he called me Sayori? I slowly opened my eyes and saw the boy and—

HOLY SHIT THIS BOY IS HANDSOME AS FUCK.


	2. Chapter 2: Go To School!

My god. This boy in front of me. He doesn't look like the fan arts at all. Hell, I don't think anyone can draw him justice at all.

"Sayori, what are you staring at?" He looked annoyed but now it didn't bother me as much. Since he's cute. No wonder those literature club girls throw themselves at this guy.

"Ah… Nothing. I gotta, get changed…" I managed to say.

"Okay. Make it quick so you can eat." He closed the door behind him.

I jumped off the bed and ran to the vanity mirror. Guess what? I was greeted by Sayori's face. Yeah, she's cute, alright, but too childish looking for my taste. And her hair's so messy! WTF! I took a combed and tried to make it a bit more straight but it seemed this girl's hair was cursed to look like this. What a day. Well, it's not my hair so I shouldn't be bothered… Nope I still am. I kept on brushing, hoping it would straighten.

Fuck it. I opened the cabinet and took out the school uniform. I wore it and buttoned up the vest. Huh. It actually felt nice to wear. Not bad. I looked in the mirror and the hair still bothered me. GOD.

I picked up the school bag and put the hair brush in there. I looked for anything that resembled a wallet but I couldn't find any so I just went out of the room and ran downstairs.

"Sayori, breakfast's ready~"

That must be Sayori's mother. Kind of odd to see her when she didn't exist in the game. And as expected, Mr. So-Handsome-It-Should-Be-Illegal sat in one of the dining chairs, looking at his phone.

"Sayori, hurry it up," he said annoyingly.

"Yeah, yeah, just a moment," I said as I sat down.

I ate a piece of bread and a sunny side up fried egg. I would eat more but I don't want to burden this body. It might not be mine, but I don't want to ruin her appearance by getting fat. Gotta look out for your fellow girls. Okay, I might not like Sayori but she's still a person. I guess. If we're gonna assume all of this was real.

"Let's go," pretty boy said.

"Yes!"

* * *

The walk to the school felt… wrong. It was just silent and boring and while I'm seeing probably the streets somewhere in Japan, I can't help but feel like I'm supposed to say something.

"You okay Sayori?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm definitely okay."

When you're walking with the best looking guy you've ever met, how can it not be okay?

"You seem awfully quiet."

Oh shit. I'm supposed to invite him to the Literature Club. What do I say!?

"Um..."

I don't know his name. I DON'T KNOW HIS NAME AND IT'S GOING TO BE AWKWARD IF HE FINDS OUT.

"Can I see your school ID?" I asked nicely.

"Huh?"

"Just need to confirm something."

"You have your own ID, Sayori."

Goddamnit, just give me your ID!

"Please~?" I asked cutely. I felt sick already. That's how Sayori does it, right?

Instead, he looked at me weirdly. "Sayori, you're really weird today."

"What, me? No way~." I said cutely with my voice. I think I'm gonna vomit.

"You're trying to annoy me, aren't you?"

I felt like stabbed. I was genuinely trying to act like Sayori and now he thought I was annoying… What cruel fate is this?

"Here. My ID." He handed it to me.

"Oh." I took it from his hand. "Thank you."

"Then again, you're always weird, Sayori."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

He just laughed as I pouted at him. I turned back to the ID. Whoa he even looked good here. I guess that's a given. Let's see here…

Eh?

His name is…

Eh?

Shinji? What kind of name is that? Right, Japanese. I felt like reading some weeb's ID card. EGH.

"Here's your ID," I said as I passed it back.

"What were you looking for there?" He wondered.

"Your stupid face!" I teased and then ran ahead of him.

"Hey!" He then ran after me.

Ah, a super handsome boy running after me. I think I'm in heaven…

* * *

I think I'm in hell. I breathed heavily after getting inside the school building. Oh god, this girl had weak stamina, for fuck's sake.

"Why the hell did you run?" Shinji wondered, passing me his handkerchief.

"Because… I… outran… you." I barely managed to say as I wiped my sweat.

He sighed loudly. "Well, I gotta get to class. I'll see you later then."

No, my prince!

"Yeah…"

I realized another problem.

WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CLASS!?

I searched my bag for anything that can point me to my class. I never thought I would be back in high school. A Japanese high school too. I took out a sheet of paper and it listed the classes I had to be in. First class is… ON THE THIRD FLOOR. OH GOD LET ME REST.

* * *

I reached class and was really late. The teacher even threw a chalk piece at me for it. And then the teacher noticed my shoes and asked why I wasn't wearing my indoor shoes. What do you mean indoor shoes!? Shoes are shoes! I had no excuse so I just said sorry which earned me another chalk bullet and that one hit my forehead. Class had a laugh. Apparently, the class was English.

After English was… Trigonometry… Oh GOD. I hated math. After that, history, and… You know what, I don't care. I survived all of these classes and I don't want to talk about them. P.E. was okay at least but I ended up just keep getting hit in dodgeball. Today was a terrible day for school. By the time the school bell rang, I was so tired I just placed my forehead onto my desk.

"I'm so tired..."

"Sayori, don't you have club activities?" a classmate asked.

Oh right. Club. And I had to invite Prince Charming. Wait, do I even have to follow the storyline?

"Just gonna rest. You guys go ahead," I said without lifting my head.

"Okay, do your best, Sayori-chan!"

I think I felt vomit crawling up my throat when I heard that. I stayed in my position I don't know how long but long enough to feel my forehead was getting more flat.

"Sayori?" a voice called.

I grunted as response. Don't make me move, seriously.

"Sayori, why are you still here?"

I lifted my head and saw Monika.

Monika. The very girl that suggested Sayori to kill herself.

"Sayori, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm going to haunt you or something," she said with a worried face.

Haunt, no but that's a close choice.

"Come on, we have club activities today." Monika offered me her hand. Like I'll touch that hand

I got up by myself. "Okay, lead the way."

Monika still looked at me with confusion. Yeah, I know, I'm not being myself and myself being Sayori. Screw logic.

* * *

We got to the clubroom and what do you know, Yuri and Natsuki were there. Yuri looked really pretty in person, though I wondered how she kept her hair straight and clean. Must be a hassle. Natsuki, on the other hand looked like a lower grade student. Cute, sure, but tiny.

"Where have you been, Sayori?" Natsuki asked as she noticed me.

"Just a little tired so I took a nap in the classroom." Close to the truth, I guess.

"Oh, you have P.E. today, right?" Yuri joined in. "Did you overexert yourself?"

"It's nothing!" I waved off. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Hey," a voice greeted from behind me. "Oh, Sayori. You just got here?"

I turned around and saw Shinji behind me. Oh my. So close.

"Sayori? You look a little too red." He then placed his forehead against mine. "You don't have fever…"

I think… I'm the luckiest girl in the world. Also, I've never been touched by a boy before even IRL. So when a super handsome guy stuck with own forehead to mine, with his face so close, I think I'd faint.

Oh wait. I did.


	3. Chapter 3: Have Feelings!

Uh. My head hurt. A lot. What happened?

I opened my eyes and realized I was in the school clinic. Right, I passed out because pretty boy touched me. Okay, that came out wrong. Really wrong.

"Sayori?"

I sat upright and saw Shinji sitting next to me. Gorgeous sight to wake up to.

"Are you feeling okay now?" He asked. Aw, he's worried about me.

Or rather, worried about Sayori.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just overdid today, I think."

"Sayori, is something wrong? You're acting different today."

Looking at his worried face will probably melt me and I find that very satisfying. Nope, gotta hold on and stop his worries.

"It's nothing, really!" I tried to sound peppy. "See? I'm fine. Let's go back to the club room."

"Oh, actually, it's almost time to go home."

I missed out club time. No matter, at least I'm with him. Unless Monika wanted him too and still had crazy hacking powers. That made me think: is this still a game? Do I get to restart if I fucked up? Probably not… I've already deviated from the main game by a huge margin.

"Let's go home, handsome."

"What?"

You stupid idiot. "I said let's go home..."

* * *

So we started walking home and I still was silent throughout the walk. I think Sayori was supposed to talk at this part. Wait, does that mean he's already in the club? I'm just gonna use a line from the game, see what happens.

"Sayori," he called.

"Yes!?" I snapped at him.

"About what happened earlier..."

What, me fainting because of your luscious lips so close to mine?

"You know, between Yuri and Natsuki. Oh wait, you weren't there, never mind."

"What happened?"

Shinji explained what occurred. After he took me to the clinic, he went back and checked on the other girls and saw the two fighting. Well, with words.

Wait, this was where Sayori defused the situation! Shit!

"Are they okay now?" I asked.

"I had to step in and tell them they're both wrong. It's kinda tough, but I managed."

You go, pretty boy. "That's great! I wouldn't want you to hate them just because of that."

"Not to worry. I think they just misunderstood each other."

Yeah. Seeing the scene from the game, those two need to work out their issues with each other. We reach other houses. Looking at it personally, it actually looked pretty nice. Better than my apartment, at least.

"Sorry I wasn't there at the club, you being new and all," I apologized. If my hunch was correct, he just got in yesterday. I should've been there, being his first day and all.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're not sick or anything," Shinji smiled at me brightly.

I would faint again if it wasn't a bother but helped myself not to.

"I'm glad you're in the same club as me!" I said, probably the most honest thing I had ever said today.

Shinji looked surprised but then grinned. "Yeah! Oh and don't forget your poem tomorrow."

* * *

I'm fucked. So fucked. I don't remember any of Sayori's poems and I suck at writing them. I've tried to emulate Sayori but they just ended up sounding like Natsuki's style.

I was in Sayori's room, sitting in front of the study table as I tried to write something coherent. I had the temptation to copy something from the internet but I didn't want to put Sayori's name in bad rep. Stealing poems sounded really pathetic.

Wait, internet…

I immediately turned on the desktop computer and waited for the desktop screen. And waited. And waited— What kind of god-forsaken computer is this!? Finally, the desktop loaded and I opened the browser. I went to Twitter and found Sayori to be logged in. I checked Sayori's posts and there wasn't really much there; she just followed and re-tweeted stuff.

Anyways, I'm not here for Sayori's Twitter. I looked it up and…

Bingo. Creuset, you bitch. Her Twitter existed here. Mine doesn't though. I sent her a message.

 _What did you do to me!?_

And sent. I expected a lightning fast response but I got nothing. But then I get a reply like a minute later.

 _Sayori? What's wrong? Did I do something today?_

What? Wait, was she my classmate!? This bitch! Hiding in plain sight!

 _You know what you did!_

I sent it. I waited for like five minutes and there was still no reply. Then I heard someone running up the stairs. The door to my room was slammed open.

"Sayori!?" Shinji called, looking so worried and sweaty. Sweaty's a good look on him.

"Shinji!?" I gasped.

"Sayori, just tell me, what did I do? I assure you, I didn't mean anything bad. If it was because I didn't buy you a snack the other day, I'm sorry. I didn't know that meant a lot to you."

I just looked at him with a confused look. "What?"

"That's not what you're angry about?" He wondered.

"Why would I be angry with you?"

Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Then why are you messaging me this?" He showed his phone to me.

Wait, he's CREUSET!? WTF does that mean!? Does that mean IRL, I was chatting with him? Or the one I knew was just fucking with my head?

"Sayori," he came up close to me and then embraced me. "I'm worried about you. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Oh. My. God. He even smelled great. Not to be creepy.

"There's nothing wrong… Shinji… "

"You're lying. I'm not letting you go until you tell me."

That's a fine arrangement for me. Still, what do I tell him? The truth? The convoluted,confusing and unbelievable truth? No, I can't tell him I'm not Sayori. He'll just get more worried. Fuck it, I gotta say something before I fall asleep in his arms. Again, not a bad idea but I won't.

So I'll just say whatever that comes to mind.

"Shinji..."

"Just tell me what you feel, Sayori."

"I like you." Fuck I just said that. He did say to tell him what I felt.

He let me go and grabbed my shoulders. "What?"

"D-Don't make me say it again…" Why am I being the shy type!?

"I… didn't know you felt that way…" He looked at me with so much concern.

I'm sure Sayori did but I'm feel it too. Who could resist you?

"Sayori." He spoke with much care.

"Yes?" I said, expecting sweet words.

"I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4: Greet a Classmate!

I spent the night sleepless. I knew what he said wasn't for me; it was for Sayori. So do I feel like I just lost a thousand dollars? Screw that, I lost my previous life. I don't even know if I was ever going home. I'm just riding Sayori's life and screwing it up. I'm pretty sure Sayori would've been devastated. I know I am.

Why am I even feeling so bad about it? I don't even know Shinji that much. Sure, he's like the ultimate boyfriend material but…

 _I'm sorry._

When was the last time I heard that? And add that to my ever rising rejected score. Jesus Christ, I'm not the one who got rejected. Still…

Tears fell onto the paper I was writing on. Why am I even crying? At least I felt like I can write something for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early, took a shower, brushed my hair, and then wore my uniform. Even Sayori's mom was surprised I got up earlier and showed up at the dinner table.

I began to think about this world's differences from the actual game. Maybe yesterday's rejection was my wake up call. Anyways, the first difference was that Sayori's parents were here. Dad wasn't always in in the morning, but he did exist. Second was the walk to school, which was like ten minutes long. My god, where were the school buses!? Third was that I experienced full classes rather than skipping to the club activities. So far, everything felt real; food, sweating, air, all that living necessities. If this was a simulation, it's doing its job well so far. I'm still worried that my real body might still be passed out, with my head on the keyboard. Soon, the keys will imprint onto my face and I don't want that. How the hell will I even get back to work if that happens!? Assuming that happens though. Which I hope doesn't.

Another thought crossed my mind; Do I walk with pretty boy to school today? Won't that be awkward? Most likely.

A knock on the front door. No way. Not after he rejected me!? Surely enough, Sayori's mom let him in and he immediately approached me. Well, she didn't what happened last night…

"Sayori. About yesterday…" he scratched the back of his head. "Um, I'll talk about it when we walk."

"Okay," I mumbled.

So I finished up breakfast, said goodbye to mom and walked with pretty boy to school.

"Sayori, I know I said I'm sorry last night."

Yeah, that really fucked me up a lot, thanks.

"But I was just confused. I just didn't expect you to say that. It was so out of nowhere. But now, I thought about it all night. Sayori, could you give me time so I can respond to your feelings better?"

I just stopped walking. Oh my god, he's not rejecting me!? Well, Sayori, not me. Still, he said that to me so I felt reinvigorated.

"Sayori?" He turned around as he noticed me not by his side.

"Of course!" I answered happily. Who wouldn't be? "I'll wait for you. No matter how long!"

He smiled back at me and I can't help but smile back at him. Sweet lord.

* * *

Homeroom. I can't help but hum because of what just happened. I was even tapping my foot.

"Oh, Sayoringo," a voice called out. What kind of a nickname was that?

I turned to the source of the voice and found a student, most likely my classmate. Another odd thing to see that was missing from the game.

She actually looked… Okay, a little weird. Her hair was like shoulder length but it's like sky blue. Her eyes were also sky blue. Her bangs covered her left eye… Wow, if that doesn't reek of anime, I don't know what does. Another proof I'm not in the real world. Her eyes reminded me of Sayori's, like brimming with energy… Wait, what's her name!?

"You're back to normal, huh." She grinned at me.

Hm, her boobs were bigger than mine too. Tch. Unfair. Wait, I gotta respond!

"Yeah! Just feeling a little down yesterday." Wonder if I sounded like Sayori?

"But to forget your indoor shoes… I guess we all have days that we feel off." She placed her thumb on her chin. Is she my classroom best friend? Or are we just greeting each other in the morning?

"Ehehe… I guess so."

"Ah, I heard you passed out yesterday. You sure you're okay now?"

The teacher came in and the bell rang. Class had started.

"Oh. Talk to you later, Sayoringo." She then went to her desk.

I guess Sayori had friends outside the club? Are they best buddies? Or they just eat lunch together? I don't know! Fuck. I'm still gonna have to talk to her later, don't I?

* * *

Lunch time. I barely survived yesterday with pocket change in Sayori's bag. How is this girl keeping herself sustained!? I had to ask Sayori's mom for allowance. Apparently, Sayori had the knack of forgetting her allowance.

The sky blue girl went to my side again, grinning.

"Let's go eat, Sayoringo."

"Sure…" Like I can deny Sayori's friend.

We left the classroom and reached the cafeteria. I barely found this place yesterday. We stood in front of the vending machine. Good thing I saw how the vending machines work in anime or I would've looked like an idiot staring at these machines.

"What am I gonna get?" she wondered.

"I'm just having ramen…" It's the only thing I can recognize among the pictures.

"Ah, then I'll have the same thing."

After dropping our money in, we grabbed our tickets and exchanged them for our food. We found a table, set our food and the sky blue girl just started eating. Geez. I decided to eat mine as well. I guess it wasn't bad.

"Ah~" The girl pushed her bowl away from her. So quick! "That's good eating! Say, Sayoringo," she wiped her mouth with tissue, "What happened to you yesterday?"

I just finished my bowl and wipe my mouth with tissues. I ended up just staring at her. It's really bizarre to see someone outside the game. Even the other students looked real. Assuming I'm not hallucinating, this had to be one hell of a simulation.

"Sayoringo?" she called out, snapping me out of my thinking.

"Ah, yes?"

"Hm… Seems you're still not yourself today…" she said as she placed her index finger on her chin. "Almost as if… you're not Sayoringo…"

I gulped.

"I also noticed you haven't called me by my name… since yesterday even. No, you didn't even approached me yesterday." She stared into my eyes. "Sayoringo, what's my name?"

Her gaze was so serious, she might as well blasted me with an optic blast.

I'm screwed, aren't I?


	5. Chapter 5: Make a Friend!

I may have screwed up big time.

"Well?" The sky blue girl kept glaring at me.

Do I tell her? Would she believe me? If she did, it'd be nice to have someone who knew about my situation. But if not… she'll probably have me exorcised. Or worse, sent to a mental hospital.

"W-what are you talking about? You're watching too much anime again, aren't you?" I jokingly said to her.

"Then say my name." She looked at me with a smirk. God that looked so annoying.

Great. Just great.

"Come on, I'm just a little tired from yesterday." I waved my hands at her.

She smirked again. This can't be good.

"Maybe you are just tired. Maybe it is just pure coincidence that you have not said my name." She stood up then walked two steps away from our table, her back facing me. "But there is one more evidence that points to you not being Sayori…"

What!?

"And that's…" she said then dramatically turned around and pointed at me. "You not wearing your favorite ribbon!"

What, she trying to be Phoenix Wright? Because she's doing it right and I am so jealous.

Wait, what ribbon? OH SHIT. I frantically touched my head and felt just my hair.

"Anything you want to say in your defense?" she said as held her pose.

I almost confessed but I noticed a number of students looking at what the commotion was about. "Um, you can stop now," I told her. "People are looking."

"No way, I've been looking forward to do this pose for a long time!" She then shook her head. "Anyways, confess!"

Great, now she's being loud and everyone's checking out what the hell is going on.

"Fine! I'll explain. But not here. Somewhere secluded would be nice." I can't believe I gave in.

She smirked. "I know just the place."

"Right. You can go of the pose now."

"R-right…"

* * *

Sky blue girl led me to the rooftop. Another sign of anime reference, for the love of god. Why does everything had to be an anime reference?

The rooftop had fences on the ledge and it wasn't that hot despite the time. I'm surprised we still had time before class.

"The best place in the entire school," the girl announced, spreading her arms.

"If it is the best place, how come nobody else is here?" I wondered.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Wow, you really are not Sayoringo." She pouted then glared at me. "Alright, moment of truth. Are you a ghost possessing Sayoringo? Or an alien? Or you're from another world?

"That one." I pointed.

"Which one?"

"The another world thing."

"No way!" She sure sounded excited. "What kind of world you're from!? Magical? Or maybe super futuristic? Maybe steampunk!?"

"Actually, it's similar to this one." Except I don't live in Japan.

"Tch. How boring." Even her face was bored, crossing her arms. "So how did you get here?"

"Um… I was chatting with someone then I said I don't like Sayori then I closed Doki Doki Literature Club game in my computer and poof, woke up as Sayori."

She looked at me incredulously. "Why would you not like Sayori?"

"'Cause I never liked her in the game."

"What game?"

"Doki Doki Literature Club." Weren't you listening?

"Wait, are you saying our world is based on a video game!?" There goes her excitement again.

Oh boy. I think she might get an existential crisis here.

"That's awesome!" She held my hands. "What kind of game is it?"

"Uh… it's a visual novel."

"Oh." Her face got close to mine. "Is it… an eroge?" she whispered.

My eyes widened. I take back the existential part. "What, no!" Why did she even know that word?

"Oh good. Just a dating sim then." She let go of my hands. "Then, am I one of the datable girls?"

"Actually it's just the Literature Club members that are datable," I pointed out.

She slumped her shoulders. "Damn. I'm an NPC then?"

"There aren't even NPCs…"

"AGH! I'M NOT IN IT! Wait, Shinji's the only boy in the club so he must be the main character." Her eyes then widened. "Then Sayoringo's the childhood friend choice."

"Um, yeah." Of he's the main character. He's dreamy.

"Hmm." She began pacing for a while. Like a whole minute. The she stopped then faced me. "So where's the real Sayoringo?"

"Huh?"

She looked at me with a serious face. "Where's Sayoringo?"

I suddenly felt cold. How come I never asked that question before? Everything felt real that it might not even be a simulation. It could be real. If that's the case, the Sayori was real here and now I'm in her body. Was she in my body? Or was she dormant in my mind?

Or worse… I pushed her out of her own body and she's gone.

"Oy, I'm asking where is Sayoringo!" She stomped her foot.

Oh my God. Please don't let that be the case. Please let her be alive somewhere.

"W-why are you crying!?"

"Huh?" I touched my face. "I'm crying."

"Why?" she asked with a curious face.

"I don't know where Sayori is." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"You're worried?"

"It's not like I wanted to be here and now she could be somewhere unfamiliar to her. I'm fine since I've played the game. Worse, she could be…"

Gone. I couldn't say that. Not to her friend. Oh God, why haven't I thought about this earlier? I'm being too selfish again.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I covered my face with my hands. I think I cried for a minute or two. Even I didn't know what else to say.

I felt an embrace. Huh?

"Thank you."

"Wha? What for?"

"For worrying about Sayoringo."

"A stranger embracing me because I screwed someone else's life. You're weird yourself."

"Not all strangers cry for strangers. That says a lot about you." She let me go and offered a handshake. "Name's Sawako. Pleased to meet you, stranger."

I think, for the first time ever, I made a genuine friend. Not because we're schoolmates or work mates. In life, you get stuck picking friends in the environment you were placed in. But this girl accepted me and I came out of nowhere. She should've hated me, despised me even. But I guess life is full of surprises, sometimes even more surprising than ne waking up as Sayori.

I took her hand and shook it.

I grinned at her. "Zoe. My name's Zoe."


	6. Chapter 6: Exchange Poems!

Sawako. My first friend in this world. Huh. I thought that would take like longer before I find someone to confide in. We went downstairs right after our talk.

"Zoe, huh?" Sawako said as we walked our way back to the classroom. "Kind of harsh that your parents named you that."

Wait what? "Why do you say that?"

"I mean, why would they name you like that? Zoe; they must've like elephants a lot."

"Huh?" I can't help but look at her.

"If that's the case, I'll just call you Zou-chan!" Sawako grinned at me.

"I guess that sounds cute?"

"Then it's decided, Zou-chan!"

We got back to class just in time. I made sure to pay attention to class but damn, it took a lot of effort not to fall asleep with whatever the teachers were saying. I mean, I was like this too in my high school day. I guess some things never change. And just like that, classes were over. Oh god. I placed my forehead on my desk. Uh.

"Zoe-chan~ Going to your club?" Sawako asked happily approached my desk.

"I just want to go home…"

"Which one?"

I raised my head quickly and looked at Sawako. She just looked a bit worried. I guess she thought I was homesick? I wasn't. Still, shouldn't I be? I've been here for two days. Was there nothing back in my world I want to get back to?

"Too soon?" Sawako asked.

"Nah, I just to rest." I grinned at her.

She giggled. "Alright. We should go to our clubs then."

"You're in a club?"

"You'll never guess which one," she teased.

"Anime club," I deadpanned.

"What, how!?"

"Just a feeling."

I remembered from the game that the main character thought of joining the anime club. Would he have met Sawako instead of Monika and the others?

"How many are you in there?" I asked her.

"Four. The other two are just on paper, they never really go to the club. The president and I usually just the ones that hang out at the club room."

I kinda felt sorry for her. I sort of expected the anime club to be big, seeing that anime is a big thing in Japan, especially Japan. Made me think of Natsuki… Why didn't she just join the anime club? Right, her classmates. If I recall correctly, none of her friends outside the club were into manga so she just hid it. Joining anime club would eventually lead to her friends hearing about it. Why can't everyone just get a break?

We reached the door to literature club room.

"I'm gonna go to my club now. Have fun, Zou-chan~" Sawako waved at me as she walked away.

I just waved back at her. Right. Literature club. The very reason I even know this world, even just a bit. Come to think of it, this will be the actually first time I'll be participating in the literature club. Kinda made me excited. I'll be experience the actually stuff in the game. I just hope Monika wasn't the same as the game… Because if she is… she'll probably tell me to kill myself. And that's just creepy and disgusting. I would probably beat the hell out of her if I even hear any suggestion of suicide.

I held the door handle. Poetry time.

Wait, poetry? My poem… AH I CAN'T SHOW THAT SHIT!

Whatever I wrote yesterday would only sound like I'm emo or worse edgy! That's so not Sayori! Shinji might understand but the rest of the club would look at me funny!

I gotta write a new one right—

"Oh, you're here!" Monika said as she opened the door.

Fuck.

"Monika. Hi."

"I was about to look for you, but I guess there's no need for that!" Monika smiled. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

We entered the clubroom and I saw that everyone was doing their own thing. Yuri was just reading as she was sitting down, Natsuki was trying to… do something in the closet? Oh right. Her manga collection. Monika sat on the teacher's desk.

"We'll start in a few minutes," she told me. "I just need to finish these." She lifted a bunch of papers off the desk. "Sorry about that, ehehe~"

"It's alright," I reassured Monika. Wow, she really felt like a nice person. Or was she?

Pretty boy Shinji just stood there in the room, as if thinking what to do but then noticed me.

"Oh, Sayori," he said. "I got here before you. Something happened?"

Oh you. Worrying about me. Sayori, not me. "I was just talking to Sawako."

"Sawako?"

"She's from the my class and she's in the anime club."

"Ah."

"What, now you want to go there since you know there are girls there?" I teased.

"What!?" He blurted, flinching a bit. "What, are you saying I joined a club because there are girls?"

I smirked as I playfully placed my hand over my mouth. "Oh? I didn't say anything like that~"

Shinji blushed. Yes, I know why you joined the club in the first place, you handsome boy. Shinji then turned around, as if he knew he just blushed. Oh my god, that's so cute.

"Hey, Shinji~ You alright there?"

"Yeah. I'm okay," he grunted.

"You wanna leave?"

"No."

"Ehehe~"

Shinji faced me again, still blushing but held a serious face. "I'm not gonna leave just because you teased me. Besides, you're here."

Did Cupid just shot a thousand bolts of arrows into my heart? He's so cute! And what he just said, AHHHH! I hope I'm not blushing.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika stood up, as if to wake me from my reverie. "It's time to exchange poems!"

"Exchange?" I mumbled. Oh no. My poem… "I uh…"

"What, don't tell me you forgot yours?" Shinji smirked.

"Yeah… I did… " I looked away. Then, I noticed something in his hand. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" He held a sheet of notebook. "It fell off your bag so I thought of returning it."

"Ah, that's—"

"Let's see here."

"DON'T READ IT!" I ran towards him but he held me off with just one arm, holding my head. ""SHINJI DON'T READ IT!"

"Oh, interesting."

"Shinji!" I wailed my arms uselessly. Why did he had to be taller than me!?

"Done."

"No way!"

He turned the sheet of paper to me which was blank. "Got you."

"Eh?"

"That's what you get for teasing me." He let go of my head.

"You didn't have it?"

"Sayori, we use the same kind of notebooks." He petted my hair. "At least I know you wrote something for today."

I pointed my index fingers together and I didn't even realize that that was something Sayori did in her sprites. "But… I can't show you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I wrote it after you… Well… After you left my house."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We just looked away from each other.

He scratched the back of his head."I guess you don't want to show that."

"Yeah."

"You wanna read mine then?"

"You wrote something?"

"Yeah."

"Um." I nodded. "Okay then."

"Let me just get it." He went to his bag then took out a similar sheet of paper and went back to me. "Here."

"Thanks." I took the sheet and started reading it.

 _I know you  
From sadness to happiness  
From tears to bliss  
In precious memories I remember  
The excitement of adventure  
The dazzle of vacation and holiday_

 _I know you  
From your lazy mornings to your silly words  
From your sweet laugh to your lucky smile  
In my mind, I thought  
The special thing we had  
The wonderful things we did_

 _All because of you._

This poem… Isn't this basically a confession!? I thought yesterday was like the second day or something!? Maybe the third day? Ah, who cares. I guess my confession to him changed a lot of the story already. No, me being here changed a lot of things.

BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THIS POEM DOESN'T MAKE ME HAPPY OH MY GOD

"Sayori? Did you like it?"

I looked at him and grinned. "Very."

"That's great." He returned a genuine smile.

I want to respond to this poem. Never before have I wanted to write poetry in my whole life. My poem in my bag right now was trash. I wanted to reciprocate the words he had just given me.

"If you want, you can keep the poem," he said.

"Huh?"

"I have another one just for the rest of the club," he whispered.

I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet with the poem I just read and what he just said.

"Okay. I'll keep it." I whispered back.

"Alright. I'll exchange with others now. You should do the same." With that, he went to Natsuki who was just done exchanging poems with Yuri.

Yeah, that dreamboat got me smitten all over him.


	7. Chapter 7: Help Your Friend!

Since I didn't have my poem (but I did), the rest of the club members just showed their poems to me and explained them to me. It's what you expected; the exact same poems from the game, even Monika and that worried me. That meant there was still a chance of her controlling things in the background.

"Okay, everyone! We're all done reading each other's poems, right? Well, Sayori forgot hers. But gather up, I have something extra planned for today!" Monika said in front of the teacher's desk.

"Is this about the school festival?" Natsuki asked as she went to Monika.

"Well, sort of~." Monika smiled.

"Ugh. Do we really have to do something for the festival?"

Oh great. We're gonna talk about the festival. As expected, Monika explained the open mic thing except it'll be just poems and each of us will have to recite, I mean, perform a poem.

"Sayori's putting it on all posters in case anyone wants to prepare ahead of time." Monika looked at me, as if expecting something.

"What?" I uttered. "Oh, I mean yeah! Ehehe… " I kept forgetting that I'm Sayori.

"Where's the poster?" Monika asked.

What poster? Oh right! I rushed to my bag and luckily there were a few copies of it so I just pulled out one. I showed it to the group.

And you know what happened next, Natsuki was against it, Monika tried to reason and demonstrated how to perform, then Yuri tried doing it. Natsuki tried and thank god I didn't brought mine so I didn't have to try. Still, they were so good at it that I'm surprised they never really tried this before. Monika had experience, I guess, with the debate club. Still, seeing everything live and with voices did make going through this part refreshing.

Before Monika could wrap it all up, there was a knock on the door. Looking at the window on the door, I noticed it was Sawako. Sawako?

"I know her, I'll just talk to her for a sec," I told everyone and went to the door.

I opened the door. "Hey, Sawako. We were just about done. Do you need something?"

"Zou-chan, I need your help. I know we technically just met, but I don't know where else to go."

Sawako looked so worried about something. Pretty sure this never happened in the game, but I guess getting closer to certain people changed the story. So it's like I got free will to do anything but I can't expect the game to go normal at this point. So far the changes I made was become friends with Sawako and confess to Shinji a little early. ANYWAYS, I invited Sawako inside.

"Come in, Sawako."

"Zou-chan, I don't want to bother your club mates… " Sawako said.

"Better if we talked inside. Come on, sit."

Monika and the others just watched me sit down with Sawako. I just bowed my head a bit to them and Monika nodded.

"What's wrong?" I asked Sawako.

"The anime club's shutting down," she groaned.

"What!?" I stood up.

"There's a new club that wanted our clubroom and apparently someone reported us about our ghost members… Usually, our president would do something about it but she's at the hospital right now and I don't know what else to do. They just keep sending these reminders that we will be shut down if we don't prove that we have four members and our activity report." Sawako bowed her head down, looking at the desk. "I don't want the club to be gone… "

I wanted to tell her to just let go of the club and just form it again but I felt that she wanted the club to stay.

"Why?" I asked her.

"It's… It's a place for me. President gave me a place where I can be myself."

I remembered Natsuki. The literature club was her only place where she can read manga and talk about it. Sawako's in the same boat but right now, her club's in danger of disbanding.

"What about your vice president?"

"Zou-chan, I am the vice president. I don't know what to do. President always looked after me and kept the place alive just so people who're like me can go there. I can't just let this go, Zou-chan. It's not just for me."

All of a sudden, Monika placed her hand on Sawako's shoulder, which made Sawako look at her. "I heard it all. I want to help."

"I was just about to ask you, Monika," I said as I turned to her.

"The literature club is important to me and I can see her feel the same feeling with hers. I can't just ignore that."

And then Monika explained the situation with the rest of the literature club and now Sawako's sitting with the literature club around her.

"What about your supervising teacher? Shouldn't they help your situation?" Natsuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The teacher actually quit on us. The club wasn't really that active and now we have less reasons to stay active." Sawako just looked down.

"Maybe we can reason with the succeeding club. Tell them about your situation," Yuri suggested.

"Ahaha… I actually thought about that," Sawako admitted.

"Did you?" Shinji wondered.

"It's better if I showed you," Sawako said as she stood up. "Is it fine if I take you all somewhere?"

"Sure, lead the way," I said.

* * *

We all left the club room. It was time to go home anyways so a little detour didn't mind anyone. What surprised me though was where Sawako took us. The rooftop.

"Isn't it prohibited to be here?" Monika questioned.

"Um, no, of course not, ahahaha," Sawako said. "Now, I want you all to come over here."

We followed her to one ledge. There's a fence so I guess it's safe. Sawako then took out a pair of binoculars. Where did she even get those? She looked around the gate of the school. After a few seconds, she handed the binoculars to me.

"Look to the right side of the gate. Those people are the ones who want our club room for theirs."

I raised an eyebrow. Couldn't we just have gone downstairs and then looked at them? Oh well. I looked through the binoculars. Wow these things are amazing! The clarity of the zoom is fantastic and I can even read the signs over there— Focus, damn it! I pointed the binoculars to the right side of the school gate and found…

Students? They don't look like from our school. Oh wait, they were. Three girls. One of them just stood there with her hands on her pockets but I noticed how ridiculously long her skirt was. Still the skirt of our school but hella long. I then noticed her also ridiculously long black hair that reached her butt. She also wore a surgical mask. Wait, isn't what you call a delinquent? What the hell's a delinquent want a club room for!? The other two girls shared a similar look to her except the long skirt. One of them wore a shorter skirt, had fantastic looking black leggings and had her school jacket tied to her waist, and she had a pixie cut. The last one looked like a normal student until I noticed her large headphones on her ears. I then noticed her shoulder length blonde hair streaked with lots of pink.

Yup, these were delinquents. No wonder Sawako didn't want to talk to them.

"Monika," I gave the binoculars to her.

She looked at the same students as I did. "I don't think I know those three. But they sure look like trouble."

"What are we going to do? I can't talk to those yankees by myself!" Sawako exclaimed. "They might beat me up or something."

"At this point, we should try to reinstate your club validity. Talking to those three seemed dangerous," Monika pointed out as she passed the binoculars to Shinji.

"How am I gonna get two new members!? The school festival's next week! People don't care about joining clubs anymore!" Sawako cried.

"We'll figure something out," Shinji reassured.

I decided to go for the easy route.

"Let's talk to them," I announced, my hands on my hips. It seems my suggestion earned the surprised and scared looks of everyone. This is going to be one hell of a battle for the anime club.

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed. That was really loud. I'm surprised even Monika joined in on the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8: Face Your Fear!

"Look, everyone," I said. "Not talking to them would only make things worse. Maybe they don't know they're replacing a currently active club and maybe we'll get them to our side."

"T-that does sound logical," Yuri admitted, still looking doubtful.

"Exactly!" I pointed at Yuri which kinda startled her. "We can't just skirt around this situation."

"Are you an idiot!?" Natsuki snarled at me. "They're probably gonna beat us up for even trying to ask!"

"Yeah..." Sawako agreed.

"Sawako, you of all people should be with me on this one." I turned to her.

"Huh?"

"Because you taught me not to judge people without talking to them first!" I grinned at her.

Sawako just looked surprised at what I said for a second then laughed. "Oh, right. I taught you that."

"Right?"

"How could I forget that?"

"We all have our moments."

Sawako then nodded. "I'll talk to them. I'll try to explain to them the situation."

"What if they're actually dangerous people!?" Natsuki complained.

"They won't anything on the school grounds," she countered. "I should've done this from the start."

Shinji let out a sigh. "If that's what you want."

"Still, you shouldn't do this alone," Monika said, crossing her arms. "But all of us can't go. It might look like we're ganging up on them."

"Isn't there safety in numbers?" Natsuki asked.

"We're just going to talk," Sawako said.

"I'll go with you!" I volunteered.

"Nice, Zou-chan!" Sawako gave me two thumbs up.

"What? Sayori? You'll go?" Yuri asked, looking very worried.

"Maybe I should go," Monika suggested, "I can try to reason with them."

"It's okay, Monika," I reassured her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "We can go this!"

I showed her a thumbs up. Sawako gave a thumbs up too.

Monika first looked surprised at us. She then smiled at me. "Alright. If there's anything we can help with, don't hesitate to ask us."

I know I said I would help Sawako talk to those students, but now that we're here, I felt like taking back those words.

Sawako and I went down to the ground floor and went outside the building to talk with those students we saw from the rooftop. However, looking at them up close, I can't help but think they might beat our asses as soon as we said anything.

The long haired girl just stood there and her eyes had one of the most scariest glares I had ever seen in my life. It didn't help that she wore a surgical mask as it added her intimidating aura. As for her other friends, they just stood next to her like her bodyguards or something. One of them with pixie haircut was just looking at her smartphone while the other one with headphones just bobbed her head to the beat of whatever she was listening to.

"Zou-chan," Sawako called out.

"What?"

"Why aren't we going to them?"

We're actually hiding; sitting behind some bushes near the school gate.

"I don't know," I whispered back to her.

"I thought we're gonna talk to them?" Sawako asked quietly.

"Be my guest and lead the way."

"Zou-chan, I believe you must lead me."

I looked at her. "Why?"

She looked at me seriously. "I'm scared."

"What!?"

Sawako twiddled her thumbs. "I'm being honest here, Zou-chan."

"But you were so determined back there!"

"Bravado is one thing but doing is the hard part." Sawako looked away from me.

"What the hell is that noise?" someone asked. Now that I thought about it, the voice came from above us…

I looked up and saw the masked girl looking down on us.

"The hell you two are hiding for?" She wondered.

I think Sawako made a weird noise, like a puppy that got hurt a bit. Actually, she looked like a puppy that was scared to get hurt.

"What, you two making out?" The masked girl raised an eyebrow.

"What!?" I blurted.

"Wait, is that why you wanted to come with me?" Sawako asked.

"No! I came with you because you needed help!"

"O-oh, right."

"Why don't you two get up already?" the masked girl said.

We immediately stood up, almost like standing at attention in military.

"So, what, you two wanted something from me? Nobody hangs out here beside me."

I heard Sawako gulp so I did too.

"A-actually, we wanted to talk to you…" Sawako managed to say. You go girl. I'm just gonna wait till you're done here.

"Huh? What the hell do you need from me?" She glared at Sawako.

Sawako's mouth was open but no words came out of it.

"Oi, your friend got speechless," the masked girl's gaze turned to me, "so what do you need from me?"

Now that I got the girl's gaze on me, I realized why Sawako couldn't speak. Her eyes were like a predator's. Sharp and cold. I wouldn't be surprised if she said her dad was the leader of the yakuza.

"Wait, you're not confessing to me, aren't you?" The masked girl raised an eyebrow.

"No…," I muttered.

"Huh?! I can't hear what you're saying!"

"Um! I'm from the anime club! We came here to ask that you hold off your club application so we can reestablish our club we are on the verge of being terminated! Please!" Sawako bowed her head.

I just looked at Sawako in awe.

"Ha? What are you talking about?"

"Eh?" Sawako gasped.

"Why should I care about your club? I'm starting my own and I've been trying to get it official since last year. In fact, yours going away makes it easier for me to get my club approved."

My god, this bitch was condescending as fuck. I wanted to kick her so hard. Who cares if she was yakuza? No one talks like that to other people, especially to Sawako!

"And your club's being dismissed? You're probably not even doing anything if the student council is letting us have your room."

I had enough. "Hey, listen here—"

"Um! Maybe that's true!" Sawako raised her head. "Maybe we didn't do enough to keep ourselves in a positive light. But still, the club is important to me. It's a place not just for me, it's for people who share my passion, my hobbies! There isn't any other place like it, so I want to protect it. President showed me that!"

The masked girl was taken back by Sawako's response and then she started laughing. Wow, do I beat the hell out of this bitch now?

"Interesting! This is really interesting!" She said after stopped laughing. She placed her hands on her hips. "Very well. I'll give you one chance."

"Really!?" Sawako excitedly said.

"Yeah. We'll fight for the club room."

"F-fight?" Sawako nervously asked.

"If you win, you get to keep your club. I'll even help you out getting it fixed and what not."

"Zou-chan!" Sawako grabbed my hands. "We can save the club!"

"Y-yeah." I agreed.

"BUT!," the masked girl interrupted, "If we win, you will disband your club so our approval can be faster."

The excitement drained from Sawako's face.

"So, how are we doing this?" I asked her. I think I can still do Tae Kwon Do, but I'm a little rusty.

"This coming school festival, there's an open talent show. We'll be entering there. You guys enter too and then we'll see who will win."

"A talent show?" I repeated. I thought we're gonna beat up each other but hey, at least no one's ending up in a hospital.

"Yeah, so you should sign up. I don't care what you do on stage. Just make sure it's worth my while." The girl then turned around, her hair fluttering in the wind. "Time passes so quick. Looks like I'll be looking forward to next week." She turned her head a bit and glared at me. "Do not disappoint me." And with that, she walked back to her friends and they all walked out of the gate. The masked turned her head at us.

"My name's Kasukabe Tsukasa. What's yours?"

"Sawako! Tachibana Sawako!" Sawako replied.

"I'll remember that, Tachibana." And with that, she flung her handbag over shoulder and walked away with her friends.

I also realized Tsukasa didn't even ask for my name.


	9. Chapter 9: Reassure!

I sat on my bed, watching Sawako pacing back and forth. We decided to think about what we were performing for the school festival talent show. I had no idea what we should do. Sawako just kept pacing though. I did say I was going to help Sawako out so I asked Monika's permission. Apparently, I'll have to do the poem thing in the morning then do the talent show in the afternoon. Great.

Sawako suddenly stopped pacing then faced me. "Zou-chan."

"What?" I asked as I hugged the cow plushie. It's so soft.

She held a serious face. "Let's dance."

"Huh?"

"For the talent show!" Sawako pointed out. "I've done some dancing in my spare time."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really."

"Let me guess, from anime."

Sawako just looked shocked. "How did you know?"

I just stared at her.

"Right. Anime club." She laughed weakly. "Still, I don't know what else we can do. I can't sing or play instruments."

"If we're gonna dance, we have to surprise them with a really good one."

"I have a bunch of dance videos on my phone. Maybe we can come up with something with those"

So she sat next to me and we watched those videos. Most of them were anime as expected. The dances were mostly cute but I don't think they're gonna astound our rival in competition.

I frowned. "I don't think these are gonna work, Sawako."

"Really?" Sawako looked at me with much sadness.

"We can't just copy dance moves or worse a whole routine. That Kasukabe sounds serious so we have to come up with something new." I placed the cow plushie back to its place and crossed my arms.

"But I don't know how to choreograph dance moves."

I smiled. "Lucky you then that you have me."

"Huh?" She wondered then her eyes widened. "Wait, you can choreograph dances!?"

"It was my hobby." Though I haven't done it in a while.

"Wow, I never thought Sayoringo would teach me how to dance. Well, I mean you, Zou-chan but you're in Sayoringo's body so it's weird."

"Understandable. But for now we have to pick a song first. I'll be able to come up with something if I know what we're dancing to."

Sawako raised her hand. You're just sitting next to me…

"Um, yes?" I asked.

"Is there like a genre of dance music you want?" Sawako asked, keeping her hand up.

"Uh, I'm no good with slow dances. Just upbeat songs, I guess."

Sawako nodded and started to look at her phone, probably looking for the perfect song for us. She suggested a couple of songs, most were from anime, but I rejected them. Like a lot of them.

"Come on! There has to be one that you like!" Sawako begged.

"I'd like them if they weren't too cute."

Sawako madly swiped through her phone then stopped and showed me the screen.

"This one!"

Looking at the album art, there's like nine girls on the cover pointing at the camera. Some were pointing upwards. The title was…

"Happy Party Train?"

"This is my favorite of all! This has to be it!" Sawako insisted, looking more determined than ever.

"Okay, fine. I'll listen to it."

Sawako played the song. Listening to it, I wasn't sure what to think of it. It sure sounded cute but not in an annoying way like the songs she played before. There was like a pop band feel mixing with the cuteness and it was very upbeat. The lyrics we also quite interesting though they somehow used a train to portray their feelings. I'm also quite surprised the nine girls on the cover managed to get their turn in a song. I mean, nine singers in one song, what the hell were they thinking?

"This could work."

"Really!?" Sawako looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Yeah. This sounded the least weird for me."

"Hey, you don't have to say it that way!"

"I'm not used to your kind of music, okay?"

And so Sawako had to go home since it was getting late. I, on the other hand, had to come up with a dance routine for this song. I was trying different moves for the song until my phone rang. I picked up my phone and realized it's been an hour since I started. I looked at the screen and saw Monika's name.

Monika? I wondered what she needs from me. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sayori? Good evening."

"Good evening, Monika," I imitated. She's kinda too polite, isn't she?

"I'm just checking up on you. You are participating at the talent show, after all. How's your preparations?"

"Well, Sawako and I decided to do a dance."

"I see."

"Yeah, so now we're just coming up with the steps for the song we picked."

"That's good."

For like five seconds, there was just silence. Awkward, undisturbed silence. Um. Did Sayori did most of the talking? What is going on here? Wait, is this the moment where she asks me to kill myself!?

"Sorry," Monika suddenly said, "I know you must be really busy with the talent show thing."

"What? No! I'm actually taking a break so it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

It was another second of silence before Monika spoke up again. Suddenly, I felt nervous about this call. If Monika is really crazy, waiting for me to give in to depression, then that'll be disturbing.

"Sayori, I want to be honest with you."

Here it comes. "Of course."

"You've been acting different lately."

Wait, different? Oh shit. Of course. In the game, Sayori seemed to be close to Monika, something I forgot to do since I was hanging out with Sawako instead. But what then? Does this change Monika? Or Monika had been nice the entire time?

"What do you mean?" It's best to feign ignorance.

"Since you passed out that day. I don't know what happened, but something clearly changed that day."

"How am I different?"

"The way you talk. The way you wear your uniform. We usually talk at the club room. And when we do, sometimes, I feel like talking to a stranger. " I heard her sigh. "I'm really sorry. I sounded like I'm begging for attention but that's how I truly felt."

If I'm going to assume Monika as a normal person, not some girl with a rude awakening, then it's normal for her to worry about Sayori. I've been careful on what I should do whenever I do anything but I forgot about Sayori's friendship with Monika and now Monika noticed me. I don't think she'll believe me if I told the truth about me. Most likely she'll become more worried. Besides, I don't know where the real Sayori is right now and that's a touchy subject.

"Sorry, Monika, it's just that Sawako's club is in trouble right now. I just want to help her as much as I can." Sorry, Sawako. I need to use you to get her suspicion off of me.

"I understand. I know the club's not everything and we have lives outside of the club. Still, I'm surprised you never mentioned her to me."

I guess they really were just lunch buds. "We're from the same class. I guess I focus too much on our club whenever I'm there that I forgot to mention her. My mistake~"

"Ahaha~ I guess since we're more active now than last week. Too bad she's already in the anime club. Another member would have been nice."

"Yeah."

"Oh, I should let you go. You still need to come up with a routine, yes?"

"Yeah. Thanks for calling, Monika."

"We're friends. It's a pleasure to do so. You can call me anytime too, no need to be shy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then."

The call dropped and I looked at the screen of my phone. I saw the reflection of Sayori's face on the phone's screen. There's still so much about Sayori I don't know that Monika's suspecting something's up. I can only wonder how long can I pretend to be Sayori. And when the time comes, will they be able to accept me like Sawako did?

I shook my head. Now's not the time. I went back to making dance steps.


	10. Chapter 10: Be Honest!

Walking to school with pretty boy is one of the best things I look forward in the morning. It's like waking up to see your dream come true. Every morning, I sort of expected him to hold my hand. It's all because of that poem. Still, the thought of it kept my morning grogginess away.

"So, what's gonna happen with Sawako? Is she gonna participate in the talent show?" Shinji asked.

Oh yeah, I didn't tell him. We just sort of went home quickly after that.

"I'm actually helping Sawako." I said to him. "We're doing a dance!"

Shinji stopped walking and looked at me with disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just that… You're… " He looked away.

"What? You want to say something, say it!"

"Sayori, you're a terrible dancer…"

I froze. Shit, I'm doing something totally out of character again.

"Sayori?"

"Ah! It's nothing!"

"I'm just being honest, Sayori. As long as you're not the one deciding the dance steps, then I think you two should be fine."

It's the first time I felt negative emotions with this pretty boy but it's understandable. I was in Sayori's body after all. Still, he could've phrased that better. I slapped his back a bit hard. Okay, maybe a little harder.

"Ah!" He jolted.

"Don't worry! We can handle this!"

* * *

Lunch break. Sawako went to the rooftop and I showed her what I got with the dance so far. Her jaw was just dropped most of the time. I guess Sayori really can't dance if even anyone's impressed with just basic steps. With the dance, I kept it simple for Sawako but stylish enough that it doesn't look too cutesy like the videos she showed me.

"At this point, we actually become school idols!" Sawako excitedly said, shaking her fists in front of her.

"Idols?" Like what, American Idol?"

"Yeah! Wait no! I mean, you don't know about school idols, right?"

"No clue. And I'm not interested."

"Oh come on!"

"Besides, we have to focus on the dance, remember? I came up with the dance just for the talent show so now I have to teach you with every free time we got."

Sawako saluted. "Aye, ma'am!"

"Let's get started. Come on, get to position."

"Right now?" Sawako wondered, still holding the salute.

"When else? Move it!"

* * *

School ended and I went to Sawako's seat. Her cheek was on the desk and looked so drained of life. I guess she hasn't done an actual dance routine.

"Hey, Sawako. We have to go our clubs." I poked her forehead.

"Zou-chan. Can you lift me to the club room?" She mumbled as I still kept poking her forehead.

"No."

"How cruel." Sawako lifted herself off the chair. "I can't believe you actually came up with those moves, Zou-chan."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

After a bit of groaning from Sawako, we eventually reached our clubrooms. This time, I got in the Literature Club room before Monika, though everyone else was present. I actually almost forgot about writing a poem for today because of the dance but I managed to write something. Of course, I wrote two poems like Shinji did. I'm not gonna embarrass myself showing my feelings to the other girls.

"Monika's still not here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Shinji noticed, who was just sitting on a chair near the door, reading a book. The Portrait of Markov. God, that eye really looked creepy. "What's she up to?"

"Maybe with her boyfriend," Natsuki nonchalantly commented.

"Boyfriend?" I repeated. "She doesn't have one, you know."

"How would you know that, Sayori?" Natsuki questioned, looking at me with a raised eyebrow after she lowered her manga.

"She's taking piano lessons," I explained.

"Piano?" Natsuki repeated.

"Sorry! I got late!" Monika said as she came into the club room, almost crashing into me. "Oh! Sayori! Sorry, I was in a hurry."

"It's okay!" I smiled at her. "How's piano practice?"

Monika looked at me, eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Uh…" Shit. Sayori wasn't supposed to know! Even she was surprised in the original game! "Lucky guess?"

"What, you were just guessing?" Natsuki said.

"Yeah, ehehe~"

Monika just looked at me while Natsuki just went back to her manga. Yuri was too absorbed in her book that she didn't notice what I just said.

Monika then smiled at me. "Why don't we just start exchanging poems?"

Everyone put away their stuff, even Yuri who was too engrossed with her reading. She must really like this activity. Of course, Shinji went to me first. It's the little things that always make my day.

We sat down and faced each other.

"So, you brought something for today?" Shinji smiled at me.

"Yeah." Hell yeah, I did, pretty boy.

"I'm surprised you can find the time to write a poem even though you're so busy."

"I actually almost forgot." I scratched the back of my head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pouted at him.

"Maybe this will make you feel better," he handed a sheet of notebook paper.

"Guess I'll take a look."

And so I read his poem.

 _I've always wondered_

 _How she can be so clumsy_

 _I've always wondered_

 _How she always daydream_

 _I've always wondered_

 _How silly she always can be_

 _I've always wondered_

 _How excited she always each day_

 _I've always wondered_

 _About the ways she made me smile_

 _Then I realized the answer's so simple_

 _It's because it's her_

The poem was simple but sweet. The prince sure knows his words.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Simple. A little repetitive." I said in a serious tone.

"Oh, so you don't like it?"

I smiled at him. "I love it."

He looked surprised. "Wait, you like it?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were gonna complain."

"Just because I like something doesn't mean I can't see it's flaws."

Shinji looked at me with wide eyes. "Wow, didn't expect to hear something like that from you, Sayori."

I pouted at him again. "You're not making your position any better, Shinji."

"Sorry! Can I read your poem now?"

"Fine." I passed him my poem.

I just watched him read my poem. I can see his eyes reading as his gaze moved across the notebook sheet. And then, he was done.

"I like it. It's really like you."

"How?"

He smiled at me. "Just you."

This prince always knew the words to capture my heart. I just looked down.

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome."

So. More awkward silences. Yay. We just sort of looked away from each other then occasionally look each other in the eye then immediately look away. And then the whole process looped. A time loop I don't mind getting trapped into. Unfortunately, reality ensues and we had to share our poems to other members.

"You can keep my poem," he said.

"You can keep mine too," I said to him, which made him smile.

"Thanks. I'll see you later then."

Isn't he lovely? He went to Natsuki and I went to—

"Hey, Sayori," Monika called out.

I turned and saw Monika already behind me then took a seat next to me.

"Want to exchange poems?" she asked.

"Sure."

"So, you seem to be getting along with Shinji." Monika smiled.

"Well, we are childhood friends, so I guess that's a given."

"I see. I can see you're really quite fond of him and he to you. Like, more than friends should."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Though it's as if he saw something in you the last few days."

That sounded suspicious. Was she still doubting me? Or maybe she's worried about Sayori?

"Sayori, did something happen between you two? Usually you'd tell me these things over the phone or personally. Did I do something wrong?" Monika asked, looking worried.

"What, no! You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why aren't you being open to me? Lately you're more open with Sawako than me. I'm not blaming her for anything but I just want to know if I'm missing something here. I trust you. I just hope you still trust me." Monika held my hand. "Please."

So Monika was one of Sayori's closest friends then? And I'm screwing it up by not talking to her. I'm an idiot. I made her worried. What should I tell her?

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Monika. I trust you, honest. It's just that…"

"What? What is it?" Monika looked at me eagerly. I guess there's no way out of this, huh?

"I confessed to Shinji."


	11. Chapter 11: Plan Ahead!

"You what!?" Monika stood up from her seat, causing the other members to look at our direction.

"Pipe down!" I loudly whispered to her. "I haven't told anyone!"

Monika covered her mouth then sat down again. "Sorry. Wait, you haven't told anyone?"

"Yeah, why?"

Monika looked away for a bit. "I thought you told Sawako already."

Was that… Jealousy? She was jealous of Sawako?

"Nononono!" I shook my hand in front of my face. "I'm not even sure if I could tell her."

"I see." Monika smiled at me. It felt like a genuine one. "Well, I'm glad you told me."

I can't help but smile back at her. "Me too."

"So. Are you guys dating already?" Monika asked with a curious face.

"Well… No…"

"Huh? What, did he reject you?"

"No… He's waiting for the right time to reciprocate my feelings."

"How sweet~"

"I know right?"

We giggled a bit. I'm glad that Monika wasn't like her game counterpart. It just shows that she's actually friends with Sayori.

"Anyways, wanna read my poem?"

Something I still don't understand was that Monika's poems were still the same ones from the game. So far, she wasn't showing any signs of being conscious about the game and I think she's being genuinely worried about me. Sayori, rather.

"Your poem is too deep for me, Monika," I said to her. But it really wasn't since I knew what they're supposed to mean.

"Are they? Maybe I am just spouting nonsense." Monika giggled.

"Then your poems must be the best nonsensical ones!" I really am just forcing compliments now.

"That's so like you, Sayori."

And so I traded poems with everyone, mine being bland as a glass of water. Of course, the poem I gave Shinji was anything but bland. It was a little cheesy, sure, but I gave my all with it. I just hope he likes it. He better.

"Okay, everyone!" Monika clapped her hands. "Let's decide what everyone will be doing this weekend."

Everyone gathered up near Monika, standing next to the teacher's desk.

"For the festival?" I asked.

"Duh," Natsuki retorted. "I already know what I'm doing!"

"That's right," Monika agreed, "Natsuki will be making cupcakes but we might need a lot of them, and different flavors… Can you handle that all by yourself, Natsuki?"

All of this dialogue was deja vu to me.

Natsuki grinned at Monika. "Challenge accepted!"

"As for myself," Monika continued, "I'm going to be printing and assembling all the poetry pamphlets. Sayori will be— Oh, right."

"What?" I asked.

"It's fine." Monika waved. "You have to practice with Sawako, right?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"As for Yuri, she'll help me instead with the printing. Is that okay with you, Yuri?" Monika asked.

"I-I guess so..." Yuri mumbled.

"Then it's decided then." Monika smiled.

"Um, then what about the decorations?" Yuri asked.

"Huh?" Monika caught off guard by Yuri.

"Are we just really having the room as it is?"

"R-right!" Monika agreed, sounding a bit unsure. "Of course we need decorations. Yuri, you can make the banners and decorations to help set the atmosphere."

Wow, I guess Monika wasn't really as perfect as everyone thought, not even in this world's version.

"Atmosphere?" Yuri mumbled again. "Um… About that… I… " She then gave a determined look. "I love atmosphere!"

Yuri's expression changed as she stared at the floor in focus and nodded to herself.

"Your mind's already racing, I see," Shinji commented.

"That's great!" Monika happily agreed. "That'll be wonderful help, Yuri." She then faced Shinji. "That just leaves you, Shinji."

"The only useless member here." Shinji said.

"That's not true!" I immediately retorted. "You're very helpful in so many ways that you don't know."

Shinji looked at me with much surprise and then just smiled at me. "Of course you'd say that, Sayori. I'm the one who woke you up whenever you overslept."

"That's not what I meant!"

He then petted my hair. "Yeah, I'm just messing with you."

I just pouted at him. How can he tease me and still be a wonderful person? Then I noticed everyone looking at us, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys are like dating, aren't you?" Natsuki smirked.

"Huh!?" I blurted.

"W-well, if you don't want to be open about it, we wouldn't ask. Some couples are like that…" Yuri looked away.

"Yuri!?"

"Ahaha~ I guess you two just go well with each other." Monika commented. "That's not a bad thing, you know."

"Shinji! Say something!" I pulled his sleeve.

When I looked at him, he's just blushing red like a hot metal! "Shinji!"

"Okay, that's enough teasing for the two. Let's get back to deciding what Shinji will be doing for the weekend," Monika said.

"I wasn't teasing, you know," Natsuki mumbled.

"Me too," Yuri added.

"Wait, what am I gonna be doing?" Shinji wondered.

"Both Natsuki and Yuri have some pretty heavy tasks to handle." Monika turned to Shinji. "It would probably go a long way to give one of them a hand. You could always help me out as well. I would be really appreciative of that."

"Oh." Shinji just looked surprised. "That's… "

"I suppose I wouldn't mind a bit of help… " Yuri looked away again.

Natsuki crossed her arms. "Well, even if you don't know how to bake, there's always some dirty work I could give to you."

Wait they're making him choose!? Like in the game!? I thought they already said we're like a couple or something!? I gotta do something because if I don't, those CG arts will happen. They're already going back to the original dialogue too so I might as well alter it.

"Why don't we all help out each other?" I suggested.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at me funny but I pressed on.

"There's only like five of us here so we should be helping each other with times like this."

"What do you suggest then?" Monika asked.

And I obliged with an answer. "We should all do our tasks at Shinji's place!"

"Wait, my place?" Shinji pointed at himself.

"Yeah! That way, when Natsuki's waiting for her cupcakes to bake in the oven, she can help out or if Yuri's done, she'll help. Plus, we'll be able to check each other's progress!"

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Natsuki looked at me with a surprised look. "I never thought I'd hear that from you, Sayori."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds like a plan. What do you guys think?" Monika wondered.

"I think that's a great idea." Yuri agreed.

"Wait. So everyone's coming in my house this weekend?" Shinji scratched the back of his head.

"Yep!" I said.


	12. Chapter 12: Recite!

The day of the festival. The weekend passed by so quickly that I swear I thought it was still the weekend. Arriving at school in the morning, many students were already there, all set for their booths and shops. People were already giving out flyers and some mascots were there too. Outsiders roamed the school grounds and there's a lot of them. I guess the school's popular for the school festival?

So this is an anime school festival. Never thought I'd live to see it before my eyes. As expected, there were takoyaki stands, yakisoba stands, goldfish catching, all that stuff. I wanted to go and eat but I had an appointment with the Literature Club first. I walked with Shinji to the club room while he carried two boxes of cupcakes. Of course, I already took one cupcake. Not like they'll notice.

We arrived at the room and saw the room decorated with a banner that had beautiful writing that said 'Welcome to the Literature Club!' Around the walls were bunch of differently colored papers with each having a unique word. Yup, that screams literature club alright. The chairs were also already arranged for the performance. I then saw Monika just fixing the last of the chairs.

"Oh, you guys are here!" Monika greeted.

It's really bizarre to see this day. Not just because this was supposed to be Doki Doki Literature Club, but also because this was the day Sayori… Well, obviously that didn't happen and proved that Monika was a normal high school girl. That's a relief.

Yuri was there, fixing the curtains to set up the lighting. She didn't seem to notice us.

"Hey," I said to Monika.

"You guys are doing great, the room looks great," Shinji complimented as he looked around the room.

"It's our first event so we have make sure everything is on point," Monika smiled as she walked towards us. "You can leave those on the desk by the door."

Shinji did so and we helped Monika arrange the chairs.

"Looking good, everyone!"

We all turned and saw Natsuki by the door with a trolley by her side.

"Natsuki!" Monika went to her. "I'm surprised you managed to bring three boxes of cupcakes here."

"You just have to be smart about it," Natsuki smirked.

Cute and smug. That's Natsuki for you. She'll probably deny the first one though.

An hour later, people started coming in the club room and now we actually had a decent number of guest waiting for the event to start. And then came a familiar face.

"Zou-chan!" Sawako waved at me.

"Sawako! You came!" I said.

"Can't wait to see you do your thing!"

"I'm actually going last."

"Best for last, right?"

"Ehehehe…"

Best for last? I seriously doubt that. I did write a poem for this day and even practiced it after all the preparations we did, but I wasn't sure if it even sounded good. I also thought of not using any of my poems and just stick with Sayori's but I couldn't remember any of them. So I wrote something I liked instead. Now that I think about it, it's probably not a good idea to use a poem that is very not Sayori but I've been un-Sayori a lot of times now and so far nothing bad happened. Yet.

So Monika started the event, thanking everyone for coming to our club. I'm still surprised about the number of people in here. I guess Monika's really popular like the game said. Does this mean we might get new members?

After a short introduction about the Literature Club, Monika started with herself as the first act. Her performance was really amazing. You'd think she was a professional performer for a stage play. The poem she performed was a new one and it's pretty similar to the ones from the game… Yuri did hers so amazingly that I thought I was watching a different person on stage. It was very emotional and spirited, something you never expected from her. Natsuki… To be honest, she sounded like a kid doing a recital. Not that it's bad, but it was kind of adorable. Cute even. She'll smack me if she heard me say that. Shinji did okay… I mean, after all the performances before him, his just became kinda bland. Pretty good for his first time though.

And then it was my turn. I stood in front of everyone. If I recall correctly, Sayori did well when she tried it herself. I wasn't sure if I could be as good as her but I gotta try. Looking back, I guess I might have underestimated Sayori because of her depression. Despite her depression, she managed to make people happy. And here I was, screwing everything she worked hard for. So my poem was about that. It was sort of an apology and an appreciation to the real Sayori. When I was done, I got a warm appreciation. That's more than I expected…

I went to the side, leaving the front for anyone who wanted to recite their own. Sawako immediately went to me excitedly.

"That was great, Zou-chan!" She held my hands. "I didn't get what it means, but I like it!"

"Thanks. Guess the talent show's left, huh?"

"Yeah! Oh, I gotta show you something."

Sawako pulled me to the back of the club room, where the rest of the Literature Club gathered.

"Good job on your poem, Sayori," Monika said. "That was quite different from your usual poems but I really like the emotion you brought to it."

"Yes, it's very moving, even." Yuri commented.

"I guess it was good," Natsuki added, her arms crossed.

"Ehehe, thanks, everyone," I scratched the back of my head.

"Good job, Sayori," Shinji said as he petted my head. I kinda liked that.

"Zou-chan, check this out!" Sawako pulled up a large bag on top of a desk.

"Uh, Sawako, what's in the bag?"

Sawako opened the zipper and pulled up a dress.

"Jaaaaan! This is your costume for the dance!"

That's… my dance outfit? It was a blue dress alright, but the upper part reminded me of a train conductor and it even had those shoulder yellow things usually seen in royalty. The lower part splitted in three cuts, revealing a red skirt underneath.

I'm not sure if I want to wear this.

"Um…"

"So this one's yours!"

I looked at my fellow club members.

"I think it looks cute," Monika said, nodding.

"I… I guess it does," was all Yuri could say.

"Looks great!" Natsuki grinned.

I turned to Shinji, who just shrugged.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Time to get changed, Zou-chan!"


	13. Chapter 13: Dance!

I really didn't expect to wear something so… I really don't know what to say about it. I tried reasoning with Sawako but I guess she's really set on wearing these.

"This is the perfect costume for our dance!"

The Literature Club wasn't going to let me pass off on this opportunity neither. They thought I would be excited about an amazing and cute dress. Shinji had no comment about it. So yeah, I basically said yes to wear this conductor dress, if you could call it that. Natsuki and Monika helped me get into my dress and Sawako fixed my hair then placed a conductor's cap on my head. Yuri and Shinji stayed in the club room to watch over. We went to a spare classroom near the Literature Club.

"CUTE!" Sawako exclaimed as soon as she dropped the hat on my head. It was one of the loudest noise I've ever heard in my life.

"Agreed!" Natsuki added.

"It actually suits you, Sayori," Monika commented.

"Ehehehe, thanks, girls." I just resigned to my fate. They looked too happy for me to say no so I put on a good smile.

After Sawako got into her own dress with Monika and Natsuki's help, we went back to the Literature Club room and thank goodness that it was close. I wasn't ready to show the school what I was wearing for the talent show. Sawako's dress suited her much better than me… I mean, it suited Sayori too but it was at my expense so…

"We're back!" Monika said.

"Hey," Shinji said, turning to us. "How's the costume?"

"See for yourself!" Natsuki grinned.

I went in front of Shinji, unsure what to even say to him. His eyes widened upon seeing me.

"That really looks good on you, Sayori," he said.

I looked down at my… boots. I forgot I was wearing boots. "Thanks."

"Compliments are really better when you hear them from someone you like, huh?" Natsuki grinned. "Blushing. Very cliché!"

"Yes, I would agree that is a common trope," Yuri commented behind Natsuki.

"ARGH! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Natsuki fumed as turned to Yuri.

"Zou-chan!" Sawako yelled from outside the club room. "We should get to the gymnasium!"

"Okay!" I yelled back and when I looked at Monika, her eyebrow was raised. "What?"

"You do realize we're having an open mic here?"

Oh. I looked at the front of the room and saw someone reading out a poem from a sheet of paper. Yikes.

"Sorry!" I whispered loudly to Monika.

"You can apologize after you're done with the talent show. Go!"

I'm ready as I'll ever be. I mean, Shinji liked it, so that should be more than enough to keep wearing this dress. I went outside the club room and joined Sawako.

* * *

Sawako and I arrived in the gymnasium and there were a lot of people there waiting for performances. Right now, there was a duo of guitarists on stage playing and singing a song. A student who wore a cap that said 'organizer' escorted us to the backstage. In there, a number of people waited for their turn to be called. Some wore ridiculous costumes, some just wore casual clothing, etc. We kinda stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Kasukabe's still not here." Sawako looked around with a serious face. "I was hoping to get a hint on what she's gonna do."

Which made me curious about what Kasukabe would do on stage. She looked too much of a punk that I couldn't imagine anything that she would do.

"Zou-chan."

I snapped out of my reverie. "Yeah?"

"We can do this. I know we can!"

Seeing Sawako's determined face made me smile. "Of course. I taught you, after all!"

"For the next performance, we have Kasukabe Tsukasa, Tezuka Minori, and Inoue Hanami. They're performing under the name Best Witches!"

Best Witches? Was that a pun to best wishes? Probably… And she's with her friends too.

"Zou-chan, look!" Sawako pointed to a flat screen on a desk. It's showing the view of the stage from the front row.

Three girls stood in the middle of the stage, with Kasukabe in the center. They all wore some sort of a leather dance outfit. I then noticed Kasukabe was wearing a wireless headset instead of her usual face mask. She actually looked pretty without her face mask. Wait, is she gonna sing?

And then the music started and Kasukabe started to sing.

Walk the middle

Walk the middle

Walk the middle like I do.

The music picked and they danced along with it. Their dance was very professional looking and well done. And Kasukabe was singing as she danced. Their dance was very energetic, lively, making me think that she might had dance lessons. No, she definitely had. Her dance mates weren't singing along but they did so well to keep up with Kasukabe's powerful performance. I was just watching in awe.

I underestimated them. There's no way we can win this. Yes, our dance is good but not as good as theirs. I should've made our dance a little more better. I thought a decent looking dance was all it took to beat just because they looked like delinquents. I'm an idiot… At this rate, Sawako might lose the Anime Club…

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at Sawako.

"We won't lose!"

"Sawako…"

"Zou-chan, with what you taught me, I feel like I can't lose!"

I can't help but smile at Sawako's enthusiasm. "We can do this."

"That's the spirit!" Sawako held my hands. "Don't worry; I won't screw it up. I know the steps by heart already."

This was really odd. I should be the one to tell her these things and yet she's the one comforting me. Did I really looked so devastated?

We kept watching Kasukabe's group. Their song was really catchy too. Not to mention, Kasukabe sang splendidly. It's like she was born for this. And so the group's performance ended with a striking pose. I can't tell if they were sweating or not but Kasukabe wasn't even breathing hard after all that dancing and singing.

"Up next is another dance performance!"

Sawako let go of my hands. I didn't even realize she held them the whole time. "It's our turn, Zou-chan."

I nodded at her. "Let's do this."

We walked together out of the backstage and into the stage, ready to unleash our very own awesome dance.


	14. Chapter 14: Be Brave!

The talent show ended. The results would be announced later before or during the bonfire at the track field. Sawako and I changed back to our school uniforms but before that a bunch of girls from other schools took pictures with us. Sawako said they recognized our costumes. I wasn't sure what to say so I just smiled and waved.

The Literature Club event was already done so that's where we changed. Natsuki's cupcakes were all gone which made me thankful that I stole one. Actually there's another one in the fridge at my house. Forgive me, Natsuki.

It was already evening and everyone's outside, at the field where a giant bonfire was just lit up.

Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, and Shinji greeted us. Sawako and I watched the bonfire with them until Sawako said she wanted to go somewhere else. I excused myself from the others to join her and so we sat on a bench near the building, watching people dancing around the bonfire. Monika danced and even invited the other club members. Sawako had been silent since we got here and it really got me worried. She just looked at people with an unreadable face.

"Sawako?" I called out.

"Hm?" Her gaze didn't budge.

"Are you okay?"

"I just thought about President. She's missing out on the school festival."

"Oh."

Come to think of it, I've never met the Anime Club president.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She's at the hospital. I don't know why though. She should've seen us, you know? She would've love it, I'm sure." Sawako smiled weakly as she continued to stare.

I wasn't sure what to say in this kind of situation. I wasn't really the type to comfort people and most of the time, I just focused on myself. My life back then really was different. I wonder what Sayori would say?

So we just watched people doing their thing and we sat there in silence. Few minutes later, an announcement was made.

"We'll be announcing the winners for the talent show!"

Sawako snapped out of her reverie and then held my hand tight. The worried look on her face had me worried as well. I don't like seeing her like that.

"Sawako."

She looked at me.

I smiled at her. "It's gonna be fine. Okay?"

Sawako then smiled at me. "Yeah."

So the announcement was made. We got third place. But guess who the overall champion was. Yeah, it was Kasukabe's group. They even handed out a large trophy to them. We didn't stay for the rest of the announcement. I just walked with Sawako, following her wherever she went.

We ended up in the Anime Club room. I guess this would be the last time she could get in here as a member… Unlike the Literature Club, the room here looked like one of those club rooms I've seen in anime, which made it a smaller room compared to the Literature Club. Shelves were filled with figures and manga, walls littered with posters, and the table had some figures as well.

Sawako sat down in one of the chairs. "We did our best, right?"

"Yeah." I just stood there.

"President will be very proud of us."

"Yeah."

"I should be happy."

What?

"But I just can't… I lost the club in her absence." Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at me. "Zoe, what am I supposed to do?"

She cried. Sawako bawled her eyes out. On instinct, I moved to Sawako's behind and embraced her. I didn't know what else to do. She held my arms. I just held her. For a few minutes, we just stayed like that. This was one of the moments I realized I wasn't Sayori. Maybe she would've knew what to say in moments like this. The only thing I could do was to be there for her and it felt like it wasn't enough.

When Sawako calmed down, I let her go.

"Sorry about that," Sawako said as she wiped her face with her sleeve. "I don't know what came to me."

"Sawako…"

I pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

"President and I came to this room everyday. She's the president of the club for three years now. She would always joke about me becoming the one next in line for presidency. I always said I would be a bad president but she always laugh that off."

I was about to ask her a question when the door to the club room was slammed open,revealing Kasukabe. She's in her school uniform with her face mask on again. Her skirt was still long as ever. On her right hand she held a shiny golden trophy that was as long as her arms. Wow, the school doesn't skimp out on their awards. Her sharp gaze was still a bit scary to look at. Her gaze eventually fell onto Sawako who only looked back with tired eyes.

Kasukabe approached Sawako's side and then laid the trophy on the table. Is this flaunting? If it is, I will kick her ass.

"Oh, yeah. We'll have the Anime Club annulled, don't worry. We'll do as promised." Sawako wiped her eyes with her sleeves again then smiled weakly at Kasukabe.

And this earned an annoyed grunt from Kasukabe. She pulled down her face mask. Her killer stare still pierced Sawako's but I guess Sawako doesn't really care at this point.

Kasukabe breathed in and out. "You win."

Sawako's eyes widened. I think mine did too.

"What?" Sawako mumbled.

"You win. We lost."

"Wait wait wait," I called out, "You won overall champion, how did we beat you?"

Kasukabe's gaze turned to me and then back to Sawako and then the most unbelievable thing happened.

Kasukabe bowed her head, her back so straight her body was in a perfect ninety degrees.

"I apologize."

Now my jaw dropped.

"P-please! Raise your head!" Sawako pleaded, moving her hands frantically. "Why are you even apologizing!?"

Kasukabe raised her head quickly. "Very well."

"Um, how did we exactly win?" I asked.

Kasukabe mumbled something.

"I didn't quite hear that," Sawako said.

"Idol."

"Idol?" I repeated.

"Yes!" Kasukabe roared. "You two are true idols!"

"A what?" I said.

"I-do-l!" Kasukabe pointed at me. "Your moves. I've never seen them throughout my dance lessons. A combination of cute and hardcore. It is perfect formula for achieving an idol image."

"Kasukabe, you like idols?" Sawako asked.

Kasukabe smirked. "Like? I love them! And yet I have yet to see a dance so cute and amazing as yours. All ever did was study singing and dancing in hopes of becoming an idol but I forgot one part of it and that is!" Kasukabe slammed her hands on the table. "Cuteness! Idols are supposed to be cute!"

I can't believe I was hearing this from Kasukabe. Still, I have no idea what exactly an idol was supposed to be.

"It was Zou-chan who came up with our dance though," Sawako admitted.

Kasukabe's gaze immediately turned to me, making me feel like a deer in headlights. No, more like a sheep in front of a werewolf. "You came up with all of that?"

"Yeah?" I said.

Kasukabe bowed her head again. "Make me your student!"

"Would you stop bowing everytime!?" I retorted. She's way too excited!

"Would you make me your student if I raise my head?"

"That's not how this works!" Sawako countered. "What is even going on anymore!?"


	15. Chapter 15: Discover!

The school festival ended. The Anime Club was saved. The Literature Club event was successful. Sawako's happy. Tsukasa (that's Kasukabe who insisted I call her by her given name) was now a loyal follower of mine. Not sure if that's a good one. When I got home, mom just asked me how was the school festival and I just said it was great. She cooked dinner, I ate and then I went to my room. I crashed onto my bed. I should probably take a shower but I'm too tired to even get up. My phone rang. Who's calling me at this hour? I sluggishly moved to reach my phone from the nightstand. Opening the screen, I saw it was Shinji. I immediately sat up and answered.

"Shinji?"

"Sayori, good evening."

"Good evening."

"You did good today."

I can't help but smile. "Ehehe. I just did what I could for a friend."

"Yes there is that but I saw your dance too."

Wait what? I thought he was at the club room when that happened.

And then, as if he read my mind, he said, "Someone recorded it and then posted it online."

I hate the internet now.

"Um, did you like the dance?" I asked. Not much I can do at this point.

"It's very cute. I think it really goes along with you."

I held my cheek just to feel if I was blushing. "Thanks."

"So, what's going to happen to the Anime Club?"

Oh right, I haven't told them what happened. "They're gonna be fine. I'll explain it to everyone tomorrow."

"Okay. I should let you rest now. I know how easily you get tired."

This gentleman. Men should learn from Shinji. "Thanks. I'll take a bath first though."

"Then I won't hold you from that any longer. See you tomorrow then."

"Shinji."

"Yeah?"

"Um."

"What is it?"

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Weirdo." And then he laughed. "Bye."

I looked on my phone screen. I sort of expected him to say something like 'I want to see you' or 'I love you' but dreams are dreams for a reason. I wonder when he'll be able to answer my confession… I guess that's another topic for another day. I stood up, went to the bathroom took a shower, an action I regretted so much since the water was so damn cold.

* * *

Next day, everyone talked about the school festival. The classroom was buzzing with talks of whatever people did yesterday. I felt kinda sad on missing out on the food yesterday though I did get to eat takoyaki, which was something I never tasted before and it was delicious, but there were other interesting food out … I miss the school festival already. I was still sleepy during the first class that the teacher managed to hit me in the forehead with a piece of chalk again.

After class, when I started to make my way to the club room, I had a feeling someone was following me. I always looked back and see nothing but the feeling just won't go away. Reaching the club room, I looked around from the door, making sure no one was behind me.

"Sayori, what are you doing?" Natsuki wondered.

I immediately turned around and saw Natsuki standing behind with her arms folded.

"I feel like someone's following me."

"Ha?" Natsuki pushed me to the side and looked around the hallway, only her sight to be blocked by a tall girl wearing a medical mask and a long school skirt. Wait, that's Tsukasa. "Ah," Natsuki uttered.

"Tsukasa, why are you here?" I asked.

"Ah, what a coincidence seeing you here!" Tsukasa said with exaggerated enthusiasm. "I was just going to the Anime Club but I happen to pass by!"

Was she really going for that? Like for real?

"Why are you wearing a mask?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh, I didn't know you had first years here," Tsukasa noticed Natsuki.

"Who are you calling a first year!?" Natsuki retorted.

"Huh!? You sure have a lot of guts talking to your upperclassmen like that!" Tsukasa looked down on Natsuki.

I felt violent intent from these two. They glared at each other and it seemed like they were just waiting for each other to deal the first blow. I'm also surprised that Natsuki was able to take Tsukasa's death glare. Yes, I'm calling it that.

"Well! I'm glad I saw you today, Tsukasa," I said to her.

"Really!?" Tsukasa's face suddenly brightened up. "It's an honor, Zou-sama."

"Zou…? Sama?" Natsuki repeated.

"Ignore that, Natsuki," I said then placed my arm over Tsukasa's shoulder. "I'm pretty there's something you want to talk about, right?" I began dragging her away from the club room.

"Of course, Zou-sama!" Tsukasa happily agreed as she was awkwardly dragged away by me.

Last thing I need is a David versus Goliath situation.

* * *

I managed to drag Tsukasa to the front of the Anime Club room, which was a bit far from the Literature Club room. I let go of Tsukasa.

"Okay, what do you need from me?" I immediately asked.

"As expected, you are quick to business," Tsukasa said. "Actually, I joined the Anime Club."

"Huh?" I uttered.

"I did promise to help out if you guys won and the club needed members so I registered the three of us."

"Wait, the three of…" I suddenly remembered Tsukasa's friends. "Do they even know they're registered?"

"I texted them about it. They should be here in a few moments."

Wow, I wonder how her friends would react to that.

"So the Anime Club should be fine for now, right?" I asked.

Tsukasa shook her head. "There's still one more problem. We need a new teacher as supervisor. Otherwise we're still in the red."

Damn it. I thought were already done with the problem and now another one popped up.

"Do you have any idea which teacher would be willing to supervise the Anime Club?" I asked her.

"No. Pretty sure none of our teachers are into anime. I'm trying to find one that would at least let us use their name to legalize the club. But don't worry, Zou-sama, I, Kasukabe Tsukasa will find a new supervisor for the Anime Club!"

"Right…"

She sure looked so confident that I decided not to spoil her moment.

* * *

After that, I said hi to Sawako in the club room then went back to the Literature Club. We discussed pretty much everything that happened yesterday including my performance at the talent show. Of course, they showered me with praises. A surprising thing was that there were no new applicants for the Literature Club despite the success of the club's activity. And then we decided to go home.

Shinji walked with me to the front gate but I forgot my notebook in my classroom so I went back inside the school building. I walked at a faster pace until bumped into someone, making me fall on my butt

"Ow… " I shook my head and then looked up to see who it was. It was my English teacher and chalk sniper.

"I'm sorry! I was in a hurry!" I apologized.

"It's fine, " he replied in his usual serious tone.

I saw his handbag on the floor with its contents spilled on the floor.

"Let me help you with that!" I said as I gather the stuff.

"No, that won't be necessary…"

I picked up his bag then a clear folder… with some anime girl printed on the front. It was super cute; a magical girl with white hair and red eyes holding a girly magic wand.

At that moment, I paused and just stared at the image. This teacher was probably one of the most serious looking teachers in this school. To think he would be into this kind of shows… Now that I looked closely, the image was showing a bit of her panties…

The bag and folder was snatched from me. When I looked up, I only saw my teacher walking away so quickly.

I think I just found Sawako's answer to her problem.


	16. Chapter 16: Make a Deal!

The next day, I had all of my attention to my English teacher. Mr. Godai still acted like yesterday didn't happen and proceeded to lecture as usual. I paid attention to whatever he had or held. Nothing came up that seemed to be anime related.

Lunchtime came and Sawako and I ate at the cafeteria. I immediately finished my beef bowl and started thinking what else I could do to find more anime evidence on Mr. Godai. An anime clear folder might be a coincidence after all.

"Zou-chan, is something wrong?" Sawako asked then ate a spoonful of her beef bowl.

"Mr. Godai…" I mumbled.

"What about him?"

"He could be your new club supervisor."

"Really!?" Sawako asked excitedly, making pieces of rice fly into my face.

"Yeah," I said as I picked the rice off of my forehead. "I saw him with an anime clear folder yesterday."

"What anime was it?"

"I don't know. It looked like some magical girl."

"Just describe the character!" Sawako pointed her chopsticks at me.

Great. I let out a sigh. "White hair, red eyes, sailor uniform, magic wand, small girl. Any idea?"

"Nope. I'm not really into magical girls." Sawako tilted her head.

"I thought you would be."

"Why?"

"Because of the idol animes you watch. Some idol outfits look like magical girls."

"That may be so, but they don't exactly dance or sing with them. Besides, fighting in that kind of clothing doesn't make sense."

"What makes sense then?"

"Mecha battles."

* * *

I was already after school and I still had no idea how I'm going to convince Mr. Godai to be the Anime Club's supervisor. I placed my forehead onto my desk and grumbled.

"Zou-chan, what's wrong?" I heard Sawako say.

"Mr. Godai. He has to be your new supervisor."

"Zou-chan, you don't have to worry about that; you should go to your club. We can handle a teacher supervisor no problem."

I raised my head and looked at Sawako. She smiled sweetly at me but I know behind her eye covered by her bangs, she's having trouble getting a teacher. Besides, Tsukasa already told me about it.

"I just want to make sure your club is safe."

"Thanks, Zou-chan. But really, we can handle this one. You should go back to your club."

I was going to argue with her but I decided to do what she asked me. I said goodbye to her and started walking towards the Literature Club. In the hallway, I noticed one of Tsukasa's friend sitting on the floor in the hallway. I recognized her large headphones over her messy black hair. I think her name was Hanami? I sat beside and looked at her screen. She's playing a game, I guess. A 2D turn-based game. I don't really understand it but I guess it looked pretty cool.

When I looked at Hanami, she was already looking at me, which really surprised me.

"What is it?" She asked in a deadpan tone.

"Ah, I just noticed you here and I wondered what you were playing."

"Fate Grand Order."

"A-ah, I see."

I had no idea what the hell that was but then I recognized on of the characters she was using. It was the white haired girl with red eyes.

"AH! That's—!" I pointed at her screen.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern, yes, that's her," Hanami said.

"Illya what? No! I mean I recognize this character! One of my teachers has a clear folder of her!"

Hanami slowly turned her gaze upon me which kinda was scary. Despite her lazy gaze, I felt the intensity from her.

"A clear folder?" She mumbled.

"Y-yeah?"

"Was it cute and pervy?"

"P-pervy?"

"Did it show her panties?"

"Yeah…?"

Hanami stood up. "Lead me to him."

"I still have club to go to…"

"Lead me to him."

Her lifeless gaze somehow managed to instill uneasiness to me. We started walking towards the faculty room since that's the only place I know where Mr. Godai will show up. I mean, he might have gone home already but Hanami insisted. I guess Tsukasa and Hanami are similar in that regard.

"Hey, Hanami," I called.

"What?" She said, not taking her gaze off her phone. Was she still playing?

"Is there something special about the folder?"

"I must have it."

"Huh?"

After that, we just kept walking in silence. I don't even know what this girl was thinking. We reached the faculty room and entered. We found Mr. Godai in his desk, writing some papers. He then noticed us.

"What do you need?" Mr. Godai asked without taking his gaze off of his papers.

"Uh, actually, Hanami wanted to speak to you," I said to him which earned no response from him.

Hanami pocketed her phone and stepped forward. "Mr. Godai, I want your Illyasviel von Einzbern clear folder."

That line made him turn his eyes to us. Why is he looking at us like we just got caught stealing?

"I don't know what you're talking about." His gaze was still on us.

"Zou-san told me about it."

"Zou? You mean Sayori?"

"I-I didn't mean to!" I waved my hands at him.

"How much do you want for it, Mr. Godai?"

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I see. Then how about this?" Hanami took out her phone and unlocked the screen. "Are you sure you don't know Illyasviel von Einzbern?" She showed the screen to Mr. Godai. "A Five Star Limited Servant, Mr. Godai?"

For a second, I saw Mr. Godai's hand stop from writing then resumed. I still had no idea what Hanami was talking about.

"You two should go back to your clubs. It's the only reason you two are still at school, no?"

After that line, there was only silence. I wasn't sure what to do. Should I go? Should I take Hanami with me? Or should they just talk it out?

Hanami placed her phone on his desk. "You see, Mr. Godai, I was thinking of giving my FGO account away. I thought you'd want it since you knew Illyasviel von Einzbern but I guess I was wrong. I've gotten her so many times and maxed her Noble Phantasm and skills. I thought you could take care of her. I was wrong, never mind I asked. Zou-san, would you like my account?" Hanami took her phone from the table and then offered it to me.

"What? I don't even play!" I said, shaking my head.

"Don't worry, it's really easy with my account. Especially with Illyasviel von Einzbern on your side."

"You keep saying that name like it's normal," I pointed out.

"Is it not normal to like her? Illyasviel von Einzbern?"

"Could you please stop saying that over and over?"

"Just take my account and the game will be easy."

Suddenly, Mr. Godai stood up.

"Mr. Godai?" I called out.

I couldn't see his eyes due to his glasses reflecting the light from the ceiling. He took his papers and then placed them in his bag. He sat down again, placing his elbows on the desk, his chin on his thumbs.

"What do you want for that account?" He asked.

"What?" I just blurted.

Hanami's face remained neutral. "I want your Illyasviel von Einzbern clear folder."

"Out of the question," Mr. Godai immediately retorted.

"Money is also out of the question, Mr. Godai."

"How about I buy anything of your choice?"

"I can buy what I want. What I want is the clear folder."

What in the actual hell is going on!? Why are they obsessed with a goddamn folder with an anime girl printed on it!? What is FGO!? And why is the girl named Illyasviel von Einzbern!?

"If you know it's value then you should understand why I cannot just trade it nor sell it."

"Mr. Godai, there's no other opportunity for you to get an advance account like mine. They usually sell for high prices and all I ask is the folder."

"I can say the same thing. The folder is too rare to just sell or trade." Mr. Godai pushed his glasses.

"I have spent as much as that folder costs right now on my account on FGO. I say it's a fair trade."

"Rarity cannot be exchanged with value. The fact that I have it is an honor itself."

"Then I have wasted my time here." Hanami stood up. "Good day, Mr. Godai."

Mr. Godai nodded at her. I suddenly had an idea.

"Hanami!" I pulled her away from the desk and whispered. "Is the account important to you?"

"I have other accounts. This one doesn't matter to me much."

I whispered to her my idea. She immediately agreed which surprised me a lot.

Hanami went back to Mr. Godai's desk again.

Mr. Godai looked at Hanami again with a serious gaze. "What, another attempt at barter? I already told you I'm not giving it away."

Hanami also remained her gaze lifeless. "Mr. Godai, we want you to supervise the Anime Club."


	17. Chapter 17: Be a Good Friend!

Guess what happened. No, seriously, guess.

That's right.

Hanami and Mr. Godai started dating and already planned their first date this coming weekend.

No, I'm kidding. They'll get in trouble for that. But if that did happen, I would support them.

What did happen was that Mr. Godai accepted to be the supervisor of the Anime Club in exchange of Hanami's FGO account. I can't believe he took a responsibility over giving away a clear folder…

It was lunchtime and Sawako and I just finished our lunches. Mom made me lunch which felt so out of the blue for me. Even my real mom wouldn't cook me lunch for school. I thought it was the same with Sayori's mom but I guess I was wrong.

Sawako sat on the floor, while I lied down with my hands on the back of my head, just looking out into the sky. Cloudy.

Suddenly, Sawako called me out. "Hey, Zou-chan."

"Hm?" I mumbled.

"Thanks again."

"What for?"

"For getting us a teacher for our club."

"It was more like Hanami who did that, you know."

"But she wouldn't even know about Mr. Godai if you hadn't told her."

"I guess so. Then you're welcome."

We went silent for a few minutes and then Sawako spoke again.

"Zou-chan?"

"Hm?"

It took almost a second before Sawako asked. "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why are you doing so much for me? I mean, shouldn't you be with the Literature Club more often since you know them better than me?"

I was about to say because she's my friend but I thought about it. I wasn't like this when I was in my real world. I think I was a preppy back then and a bit of a bitch. Why was I nice to her? Then I suddenly knew the answer.

"Because it's you, Sawako."

I think that was the best answer. She was my first real friend in this alternate world. She believed what I said when I thought no one else would. While I do know the Literature Club from my original world, Sawako was just different.

I turned my head to see Sawako's reaction. Her widened eyes just stared back at me and her face started to blush. She then smiled at me.

"Thank you, Zou-chan!"

I can't help but smile back as well.

"Yeah."

* * *

Surprisingly enough, the Literature Club activities still consisted of poetry exchanges. Thank goodness I haven't forgotten about it and brought my own poem. Shinji, being the sweet thing that he is, still wrote me poems while writing a different one for the club.

"I think it's time we have a new group activity" Monika suggested to us who made a group circle with chairs after sharing poems with each other.

"I don't even know what else we can do as a club," Natsuki said.

"We're the Literature Club, Natsuki," Monika said. "We can do more than just write and read poems."

"What do you suggest then?" Yuri questioned.

"A book study. We pick a book that we all will read and then discuss." Monika sounded satisfied with her answer.

"I guess that makes sense given that this is the Literature Club," Shinji agreed.

I wasn't sure what to say since I don't really read books. This was a going to be a new experience for me.

"Then how do we decide which book we're going to discuss?" Yuri piped in. She sure looked excited.

"Since this is our first, I figure we should draw lottery and each of us will get a turn to pick which book we're going to read." Monika pulled out a bunch of popsicle sticks. "These are labeled one to five. You guys can pick one now."

First one to pick a stick was Yuri, whose excitement melted upon seeing her number.

I went second and saw my number was four. Thank goodness I wasn't first since I didn't have any idea of what book to suggest if I ever got that.

Shinji went next and got number five. Lucky him.

Natsuki swiped a stick and then grinned like the Cheshire Cat upon seeing her number.

"Okay, everyone! Time to show our numbers." Monika showed her number and it was number two.

Shinji was five, I was four, Yuri got three, and Monika got second…

Natsuki was first. No wonder she got excited. She had a grin of a kid who was about to meet Santa Claus.

"So! I get to pick our first book." Natsuki folded her arms.

"What do you recommend, Natsuki?" Monika asked.

Everyone's eyes were on Natsuki and she was obviously loving it.

"Our first book study will be…"

I think I already know the answer.

"Parfait Girls!"

Yep, I knew it.

"Manga? Really?" Yuri groaned.

"No matter what you say, Yuri, manga IS literature." Natsuki said with a smug face.

"Then we will read Parfait Girls and share our thoughts on it next week. We will still gather here every day, of course, so we can raise questions and or complaints. We can also read here but I won't force you to. You can read at home if you wish to." Monika then clapped her hands. "Any questions?"

Shinji shook his head, Yuri just looked away and I didn't say anything.

"Then I adjourn this meeting. Thanks for listening!"

* * *

After that, Natsuki lent her copy of Parfait Girls to Yuri, who thanked her with a forced smile. Either Natsuki didn't notice or she's too happy to care.

Shinji and I bought our own copies. Looking at the cover just made me think of the girly TV shows like My Little Pony or Barbie except it's anime. Overly cute and sparkly.

"Something wrong?" Shinji asked as we walked towards home.

"Oh, nothing." I put my copy back to my bag.

"Knowing you, I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

"Maybe." I was actually leaning on 'Not Really'.

I said goodbye to Shinji and went inside my house. I got dressed, ate dinner, made jokes with mom for ten minutes which was really surprising since I never made jokes in succession before and mom was a genius with jokes that it made my stomach hurt, and then went to my room to rest.

And as I lie down on my bed, my phone rang. No, I want to rest already…

I slowly got up and picked up my phone and saw it was Sawako calling. I immediately answered it.

"Hey, Sawako," I greeted.

"Zou-chan, good evening."

"What's up?"

For a few seconds, there was silence.

"Sawako?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk. No reason."

"Sure. Anything interesting happened at your club today?"

And so Sawako talked about Mr. Godai being introduced to their club. He didn't even changed from the way he handled a class. I thought he'd be able to relax with students who had similar hobbies with him.

"I guess I should've expected that," I said.

"Ahaha, yeah me too. How about your club? Any interesting?"

It was my turn to explain my day at the Literature Club.

"Book study, huh. I guess mangas are books too."

"Yuri looked like she was gonna complain though."

We both laughed.

"Zou-chan…"

"Hm?"

For a full second, she didn't say anything.

"Let's sleep."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight, Zou-chan!"

"Goodnight."


	18. Chapter 18: Know Your Feelings!

It's been two months since the school festival and I've gotten pretty much used to living in this world. Going to school, hanging out with the Literature Club, and sometimes the Anime Club. I wasn't sure if I could even go back to my own world again but for some reason that never bothered me. Being Sayori for a while now didn't bother me much anymore too. I thought I was going to have a hard time being her but that worry turned out to be for nothing. Everyone was nice and friendly to me even if I did something un-Sayori.

I felt like I was getting really close with Sawako more than anyone. Yup, even more than Shinji which really surprised me. Sawako would sometimes bring me lunch. She's too nice to me…

I was alone at the rooftop, lying down and looking at the cloudy sky. Sawako said she forgot something so she went back to the classroom. Probably another lunch for me. She always wanted to surprise me with her cooking and they always did. She put a lot of effort into making those.

But why?

I mean, I guess I am her friend but wouldn't she cook for the Anime Club as well?

"That's what they call love."

Love? That can't be. We're good friends, that's all.

"Then why does only cook for you?"

Well…

"I'm sure you noticed the other changes from her behavior."

Change in behavior? Now that I think about it, sometimes she couldn't look straight into my eyes or she would redden for no reason.

"Because she loves you."

No, that can't be it…

"But you know it is…"

Why am I arguing with my own thoughts?

"No, you're actually talking to Minori."

Who? Is that my thoughts' name?

"No, I'm Tsukasa's friend."

What? I sat straight up and looked around and saw no one.

"Up here."

I faced the direction of the voice and looked up. I then saw a girl on top of the doorway.

"Yo," she greeted, "you were talking so I thought I should answer."

Her bright red pixie haircut was so unusual that I remembered who she was immediately.

"Come to think of it, how I never notice you anywhere?" I wondered.

"I've always been here."

"Wait, you mean every day?"

Minori nodded. "This has always been my spot, you know. Oh, and I know what you really are."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I was there when you revealed to Sawako that you're from another dimension. Or world."

She knew my secret? Wait, she said she was always there! How long has she been watching me? Don't tell me she's been watching me and Sawako for three months?

"You have to stop speaking your thoughts out loud."

I covered my mouth instinctively.

"Too late." Minori grinned at me. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone." She then jumped down from the doorway. "So do you understand?"

"Understand?" I repeated.

"Sawako likes you. Like a lot. Like, if you said you like her, she'd definitely say I love you too."

"Wha-what are you talking about!?" I stammered.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm talking about. I've been watching you two for a while now and I'm certain she likes you. The question is do you like her too?" Minori then turned around and walked towards the door. "I look forward how you'll respond to her feelings."

And she closed the door behind her.

What the heck just happened?

Sawako got back and didn't seem to bump into Minori on her way here. As expected, Sawako brought me lunch again. Now that I heard about Sawako's feelings for me, I can't help but feel weird about it.

"What's wrong, Zou-chan? Not hungry?"

I looked at Sawako who was talking as she chewed on her food. I always thought she looked cute whenever she did that. Wait, do I think that because I like her too?

And then I felt food enter my mouth and it was delicious.

"I'm guessing you wanted a part of my lunch," Sawako smiled, blushing a little. "It's my own recipe!"

These chicken nuggets are heavenly… She'd make a great wife… What am I saying!?

"Do you like it?"

I just nodded. She giggled. Ah, that's so cute. Argh! I looked away.

"Zou-chan?"

"It's really delicious!" I said with my head turned away.

"That's good to hear!"

Why am I now noticing these things!? This is all Minori's fault! Now I feel weird around Sawako!

So lunch ended, and I still felt weird around Sawako. Why am I feeling this way? Even by the time I got to the Literature Club, I still thought of her smiling, blushing face.

"What's wrong, Sayori?" Monika asked who was just putting away her things into her bag.

"Nothing," I replied with my forehead placed on the desk.

Monika giggled. "Everyone's gone home, you know."

I just grunted.

"Come on, Sayori." Monika pulled a chair and sat beside me. "Maybe I can help."

"Monika, what is love?"

"Baby, don't hurt me~"

I lifted my head and looked at her with a face of disappointment.

"Ahaha~ Sorry, I can't help it."

I placed my forehead again on the desk.

"But why ask such a question? Are perhaps in love?"

"I don't know. I don't understand it. I've never felt anything like this before."

And that's true. While I've had boyfriends back in my world, I never felt anything as strong as I did now. How was this different? And I'm not even dating her!

"I know you've never had a boyfriend before, right, Sayori?"

I wanted to say no, but I just nodded.

"Being in love is different for every person. Some would say being attracted to someone is love. Some say it's about compatibility. But there are couples out there who just don't meet those criteria and they're perfectly happy with that."

"So what do I do with my feelings?"

"They're called feelings for a reason. You feel it.What do feel like you should do?"

I felt Monika's hand petting my head. It felt really nice…

"To think you're thinking of love already… You really have changed and for the better."

I turned my head to see Monika's face. "Have you ever been in love, Monika?"

"No, not really. I think it'll be nice if I do. I'm just waiting for someone. Someday, I think I'll meet him. It kinda influenced my poems a bit, now that I think about it." Monika smiled at me. "So, I'm guessing Shinji doesn't know about your feelings for him yet."

"It's not Shinji."

Monika stopped petting my head. "What?"

I then realized what I just said. "I mean— No! I—"

I immediately stood up, grabbed my bag, and ran away from the room.

"Sayori!?" Monika called after me.

"ARGH!" I screamed as I ran through the hallway. What is wrong with me!?


	19. Chapter 19: Meet Someone New!

In anime, when the main character learns his true feelings for someone, they change the way they talk to that person and eventually admit their feelings when the girl finds his actions weird. But real life isn't like that. In fact, another month had passed and I still hang out with Sawako. Nothing really changed with the way I acted around her but now that I know my feelings for her, I just feel glad I'm with her. For now, only Monika knew about my feelings for Sawako. She never mentioned it since that day and I'm thankful for that. Even Shinji who I previously thought had feelings for had no idea. I want to tell him because he still thought that I still liked him. Easier said than done though. Days had already passed as I thought I could always tell him another day.

Another morning at school. I've been getting to class early just so Mr. Godai doesn't shoot another chalk bullet into my forehead. It's amazing that he always hits my forehead with perfect accuracy. Actually, it's quite terrifying.

Mr. Godai walked to the front of the class. "Today, we have a new transfer student. Come in."

The door opened and a boy entered. He walked to the front of Mr. Godai.

"Introduce yourself."

The boy had a short, slicked-back dark brown hair. He seemed to be as tall as Shinji, if not taller. His crimson-red eyes were really eye-catching and I've met people around here with colorful hair colors. But unlike Sawako's eyes that were calming, his looked intense and piercing. He smiled.

"Name's Taiyo. Nice to meet all of you."

"Alright, take the seat next to Sayori." Mr. Godai pointed at the seat next to me.

"Okay~" Taiyo walked over and then sat on the seat besides mine. "Yo," he greeted.

"Hi." I really don't know what else to say.

He then stared at my face for a second and then smiled again. "Now that I see you up close… You're ugly."

My mind froze at his statement. I know I didn't like Sayori at first but I know for sure that Sayori is cute. So when I heard this asshole say that, I had the burning urge to beat the shit out of him and bury him six feet under the ground.

But of course, I might have misheard him so I asked him:

"I'm sorry?" And I asked with a smile.

"Yes, you should be sorry for having that kind of face." He then laughed mischievously. "I'm kidding, of course."

He continued to laugh at his own joke and then stopped when class started.

* * *

Throughout classes, he was able to answer anything the teachers asked him plus everyone in class was interested in him. During lunchtime, everyone wanted to eat with him, boys and girls. But I know the stinking layer underneath his skin. Nobody makes that kind of jokes as a first impression. When he said that joke earlier, it didn't sound like he was joking.

Sawako and I went to the rooftop again. Sawako still cooked me another lunch even though I asked her to let me return the favor. I have no idea how to cook though.

"Hey, Sawako," I called out.

"Hm?" Sawako turned to me as she chewed on her food. Cute.

"What do you think of Taiyo?"

"The transfer student?" Sawako swallowed. "He seems to be okay. Something happened?"

And so I explained to her my encounter with him.

"That's too mean!" Sawako pointed with her chopsticks.

"I know. Kinda makes me think he's actually a nasty person."

"Let's just hope that was just a one time thing. It is his first day here."

"You're too nice, Sawako."

"Ehehe~"

"Wait, why are you eating cup ramen and I'm eating proper food?"

Sawako finished slurping a long strand of noodles. "Gunpla."

"What?"

Sawako raised the cup she was holding and showed the picture on it. There's a green robot next to the logo.

"A free toy?" I wondered.

She nodded as she chewed. "I always wanted a Zaku."

"Uh, okay?"

* * *

Class ended and Taiyo didn't stop being the center of attention for the day. Classmates went to him when the teacher left the room but he left the classroom immediately and apologized to our classmates. I still feel like he might be a bad person but as Sawako said, it might be a one time thing. Sawako went ahead to her club and I walked towards the Literature Club. As I walked the hallway, I heard piano music. Probably Monika practicing. I followed the sound and as I approached the music room, the piano music changed from simple to something so different. It sounded something only a piano virtuoso would play. I got to the door of the music room and peered through the door window.

Monika was indeed there but she wasn't the one who was playing the piano. It was…

Taiyo.

His hands moved along the keys of the grand piano, creating a beautiful melody. His eyes were closed and he moved his body along to the music he made.

Monika, who sat beside him, just watched with bright eyes, amazed she's able to witness a master.

The music ended and Taiyo opened his eyes. He had a satisfied face. Monika applauded.

"That's amazing!"

"Well, it's pretty simple when you make it a habit," Taiyo smiled at Monika.

"Kind of hard to do when I don't even have a piano at home…"

"Ah, I had that problem too." He then to Monika. "Tell you what, I'll give one of my electronic pianos."

"Eh!?" Monika's eyes widened. "No, I can't take something so expensive!"

"It's fine! It's just gathering dust at ny house. Besides, I have other electronic pianos AND I'm getting a grand piano so no problems there."

"But—"

Taiyo placed his finger on Monika's lips. "Just take it. It's rare I see someone who is passionate about as much as I do."

"Well… Okay then." Monika smiled at him.

"Nice. Now, maybe I can give you some tricks on playing?"

I left the scene. Seeing him being nice to Monika… Somehow, it didn't feel right. There was something about him that felt wrong. Did he left the classroom early just to see Monika? Or maybe he's just that into piano… I don't know. His first impression on me can't seem to get out of my head.

I walked back to the Literature Club room.


	20. Chapter 20: Take a Hint

Yesterday was weird, seeing Monika and Taiyo together in the music room and Monika seemed to like Taiyo. How come I'm the only one who got treated differently? Even to our classmates he seemed to be nice… Since our first meeting, he hadn't talked to me.

"Hey," Taiyo called out, who just got to his seat.

"Hi." I barely greeted back. Well that changed quickly.

"Hey, what's with that tone?" He placed his bag on the side of his desk. "Ah, are you angry about what I said yesterday? I get it, it was too mean. Sorry about that."

I looked at him and I can't tell if he was serious or not. He still smiled at me.

"That's okay." It wasn't but what else can I do?

"Thanks, Sayori. That's your name, right?"

I just nodded.

"And, I heard you're in the Literature Club."

"Yes."

"I want to see it after class. You think you can show me how to get there?"

"You interested in the club?"

"Yeah!"

He probably just wanted to see Monika. Looks like this boy got his sights locked on.

"Yeah, I'll show you later." Monika would probably want to see him too.

"Sweet. You're cool, Sayori-chan."

I hope he doesn't actually call me like that all the time. I decided to go along with him for now. I don't know what else to say about him so maybe I can get to know him with this. I just hope I don't regret it.

* * *

 **Class ended and after seeing Sawako go ahead for club, I waited for Taiyo to finish talking to everyone so we can go to the Literature Club. I watched him talk our classmates and I still can't think of him as a good guy. After another minute, everyone dispersed and Taiyo went to me.**

"Sorry for the wait. They all wanted to say something to me."

"Like what?"

"Nothing important. Come on, let's go."

I guess he couldn't be interested in what everyone had to say and maybe he's just being polite by listening to them.

"Sure."

That doesn't mean I trust him.

* * *

"Taiyo?" Monika gasped, surprised to see the boy I was with.

"Yo, Monika," he grinned, raising a hand.

"Why are you here?" Monika asked.

"Oh, I heard you're in the Literature Club so when I heard one of my classmates is a member, I got here."

"Is this Monika's boyfriend?" Natsuki asked as she went to Taiyo.

"Natsuki! What are you saying!?" Monika flustered.

"How long have you been together?" Yuri questioned who stood behind Natsuki, trying to hide which seemed pretty pointless with her height.

"Yuri!?" Monika gasped.

I only raised an eyebrow.

"We've only been together since yesterday," Taiyo teased.

"What!? Natsuki and Yuri exclaimed.

"T-Taiyo!?" Monika looked at him with disbelief.

"Okay, everyone, let's make things clear here," Shinji said as pulled Natsuki and Yuri back. "Are you dating Monika?"

"Well, not yet."

It's the first time I've ever seen Monika blushed in my whole life. Too bad it was this guy that made it happen.

"S-so! What brings you to the our club?" As expected of Monika, quick to compose herself.

"I want to observe. I was in a literature club in my previous school."

Why did that sound like a lie to me?

* * *

So we did our book sharing while Taiyo observed. Surprisingly enough, he had read the book we were discussing about and he was able to join us. Yuri was very impressed with his analysis of the plot and characters. Natsuki agreed with Taiyo on who's the best character. Shinji made some interesting arguments where Taiyo made his own counter arguments. He really felt perfect for the club.

Of course, I still thought otherwise. First impressions last, as they say.

Everyone had gone home while I stayed behind in the room. I cleaned up a bit and to be honest, I just wanted to be alone for a while.

Even the Literature Club liked him. It felt so wrong. I wanted to tell them about what he did. About how I felt about him. But right now, he technically hadn't done anything wrong. Plus, he apologized for what he did.

So why can't I get this feeling gone?

I stared outside the window. The campus was empty. The usual noise of students talking were missing. Everyone must've gone home now.

And then I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Taiyo, smiling at me.

"You're still here?" I asked.

"Well, you're here." He let himself in and then stopped at the teacher's desk. "This club is really nice. I like it here."

"You fit in so well, you know," I told him.

"Yes. I guess when I put my mind into something I always get it. Literature is easy for me so…"

His intense red eyes still bothered me. No matter how kind he smiled, I can't help but feel threatened.

"But I'm surprised you're still here," Taiyo added.

"Ah, I was cleaning up the room," I reasoned.

"That's not what I meant though."

"Huh?"

"After all," Taiyo walked outside the room. "The school festival's over." He then closed the door behind him.

What? What did he mean by that?

No. I knew what he meant. My eyes widened at the realization.

He knew Sayori was supposed to die. He knew about the game.

I ran after him, rushing to the door and looking left and right of the hallway but there was no sign of him. He knew something. If anything, he's probably just like me. From another world. I ran all over the place looking for Taiyo, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. It's like he disappeared.

When I gave up, I went home. I couldn't stop thinking about it. What he said back there. He knew something and that might be the key to getting home.

But the more I thought about it, the more I thought about the world I was in. It's been months and I haven't tried to look for ways to go back to my own world again. I became really comfortable with my new life. And all of a sudden, Taiyo came and reminded me that I was not from this world. This brought up another question; does he know I'm not Sayori? If so, what did he want from me? What's his end goal? I know there's the possibility he didn't mean Sayori's death but I doubt it.

When I got home, I just ate dinner, took a bath, and then went to bed. Despite all of the questions in my head, I managed to sleep peacefully. Maybe that's what I needed.


	21. Chapter 21: Say What You Feel

I woke up. I realized I was standing and heard ringing telephones, murmurs of people, and constant movement. It took a while before I started to look around since I felt so surprised.

The cubicles. The desks. The old faded red carpet. I was back at work. In my original world.

It's been so long that the place began to feel unfamiliar and yet at the same time nostalgic. I was wearing my usual office dress shirt and pencil skirt. I wore glasses back then but I never really needed them. It was just a fashion thing but people thought they were real.

"Hey, Zoe!"

I looked at who was calling me. He wore a fitting white dress shirt, dark pants, and had a crew cut. I didn't recognize him though I felt like I should've.

"Looking good today!"

I would usually respond with something witty or confident if I recall correctly but instead I just stared at him. After all, I'm still trying to recognize him.

"Hey, Zoe, you alright?" He wondered.

"I-I'm fine. Just need my caffeine boost." I smiled at him.

"Gotcha." He did a finger gun at me. "Well, holler if you need me."

He walked to what I assume to be his cubicle. Who was he? I think we were close.

"Zoe, get your ass over here already!"

I turned again to the sound and went to it. I opened a glass door and saw a man sitting behind a desk.

"The reports?"

"Here you go," I instinctively handed the files I was holding.

"Good."

Another person at work I failed to recognize. Am I losing myself?

"Something wrong, Zoe?" He looked at me with slight concern.

"No sir," I replied automatically.

"Then you may go." He went looked down on the papers I gave him. I guess I never was close with the boss?

When I left the boss's office, as I exited the glass door, I was suddenly in another place. I think… I was at my apartment. How did that happen? More importantly, how can I not recognize the place I called home for four years?

I realized I also changed clothes. I was wearing my usual home outfit; jogging pants and a sleeveless shirt. I sat down on my sofa and looked around. The white walls. The large LED TV. Stacks of fashion magazine on the coffee table. In the corner, my computer desk. There were a bunch of anime figures on it and on the computer. I realized I was quite different before I met that person on Twitter. What was her name? Croissant? Something like that… At least I remembered something from my past. Come to think of it, I think she had something to do with me getting into another world. I should've been looking for her…

I saw a hand mirror on the coffee table so I took it and looked at myself. God, I haven't seen my own face in a long time… I expected to see Sayori's face. But there's my face. My real face. My shoulder length hair. My even bangs. My black eyes. So familiar and yet so alien.

And then, I woke up again.

I slowly opened my eyes, still groggy from sleeping. But I remembered my dream. It was my original life. To think I never had this dream months ago…

After I dressed up, I went downstairs and saw Shinji at the dining table.

Right. I have to tell him.

"Hey, Sayori." He called. Still a pretty boy.

"Morning," I greeted back. "Where's mom?"

"She went out."

I sat across him. "I have to tell you something."

"Sure."

My heart pounded loudly. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I have to tell him.

"Do you remember when I confessed?"

"Yeah. And then I said I needed time… Sorry about that. I know it's been long." He scratched the back of his head.

I shook my head. "Actually, I… I don't feel the same anymore."

Shinji's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Shinji."

He looked down for a moment. Now I felt terrible. I knew he liked Sayori for the longest time and I outright told him no. I can't go back now.

"I understand, Sayori," Shinji smiled. "Doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?"

I can't help but wonder if he's forcing himself to smile. But I smiled back.

"You're still my friend, Shinji."

"I can say the same thing to you, Sayori." He grinned.

* * *

 **Lunchtime. As usual, Sawako and I were at the rooftop, eating sandwiches she made which were absolutely delicious. How do you even make sandwiches extraordinary? It's two pieces of bread and something in the middle.**

"What's wrong, Zou-chan?" Sawako asked as she was chewing. I wanted to tell her to stop but I always found it too adorable.

"Oh, do I look troubled?"

She nodded then took another bite.

I looked at the top of the doorway and expected to see Minori but it seemed she was somewhere else at the moment.

"It's actually about Shinji."

I explained to her what happened earlier.

"Honestly, I don't know what else I could've done." I took a bite of my sandwich.

"I thought you were so into him?" Sawako tilted her head.

"I thought so too, but the one he likes isn't me," I placed a hand on my chest. "It's Sayori."

I felt Sawako's hand on my shoulder.

"You know, I don't really know what to say with this kind of situation but I'm really glad you told me." Sawako smiled. "Though I feel bad not able to say anything that can help…"

"I always feel better when I talk to you so it's fine."

Sawako gave a surprised look but then smiled again.

* * *

I spent the whole day thinking about Shinji and my dream this morning. I can't help but think about how Shinji felt. How was my feelings for Sawako different from Shinji's? Maybe it's because I never had a real gentleman pursue me? Partly probably… But I know how I felt for Sawako and I can tell it was strong compared to how I felt to Shinji. I can't quite explain it… Maybe because I spent more time with her? ARGH I DON'T KNOW!

As for my dream… Why only now? It's been months and that was the first time I had dreamed about myself. Was I getting too used to living in this world? That didn't feel like a bad thing. I know I should be trying to get home but I just feel like it. Should I feel bad about that?

After daydreaming and thinking for the whole day, I went home. I didn't even noticed Taiyo for the whole day. It was kind of awkward to walk home with Shinji after what we talked about in the morning.

"Hey, Shinji," I called out.

"Hm?"

"Won't things become weird between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, after all the confession and stuff…"

Shinji petted my head. "What are you talking about? We've been friends since we were kids. I can't just ignore you just because of that."

The thing is I don't even know you that long and I'm in the body of your best friend whose mind I can't seem to tell where. How can I say that to him?

Even when he said that, I knew I would feel awkward around him. Because I knew that he had feelings for Sayori and I had no idea where she was.

For the first time ever, I felt afraid of being Sayori. Afraid if I was ever found out. What everyone would say. What they would do. As soon as I got home, I went to bed and slept.


	22. Chapter 22: Witness

I woke up early than usual. It felt a bit colder than usual. After I got dressed, I went downstairs and saw mom look at me with much surprise.

"Sayori?"

"Oh, good morning, mom."

"You're awfully up early! Shinji isn't even here yet."

Mom hurried in making breakfast even though I asked her not to hurry. As I ate, mom watched me silently as she hummed to herself.

"So, what made you wake up this early?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just one of those days, you know."

"Okay then."

I sort of expected her to press for more information, but I guess I don't really know how she deals with Sayori. Maybe that's why she never noticed Sayori's depression? Then again, Sayori presented herself as a bright and bubbly girl so her mom might not have been able to notice.

I went to the front and wore my shoes.

"You're going already? Shinji isn't even here yet." Mom asked.

"If he passes by here, just tell him I bested him in waking up early!" I grinned at her.

Mom laughed. "I'll be sure to tell him that."

And with that, I left the house and started walking towards school. After a minute of walking, I realized how boring it was to actually be alone. I guess I got used to walking with Shinji that I took it for granted. Oh well. It's not like I can keep waking up early every day.

* * *

I arrived at my classroom early which was an unusual sight. Only few of my classmates were there, but somehow I was not surprised seeing Taiyo being there. He was talking to some of our classmates and then noticed me. He waved at me and I barely waved back to him.

I sat down on my seat and looked at my phone. I kind of expected a message from Shinji since I went ahead of him. I guess he didn't mind?

"So, you went to school by yourself?"

I immediately turned and saw Taiyo on his seat, looking at me with his piercing red eyes. I have to be careful around him. I don't know what he knows or what he can do

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"I thought you two were the best of friends?"

"It's not like we're not going to be friends after just this."

He then smirked. "I don't know. You kinda left him hanging this morning."

I felt goosebumps. That phrase. I'm pretty sure he's just making a joke. But somehow I couldn't help but think of Shinji. Is Taiyo capable of what Monika could back then? No that can't be. There's no way he can. If I can't, then there's no reason for him to be able to do so. Even Monika seemed to be a normal girl.

Even after all that reasoning, I couldn't calm down. I stood up.

"Hm? What's wrong, Sayori?" He asked.

"I'm… going to get him."

"Who?"

"Shinji."

I stood up and turned away from Taiyo. I rushed myself to the outside of the school and with that, I began running back towards my neighborhood. I gave my all to my legs, rushing to get to Shinji.

I reached his house. I was panting but I ignored it and let myself in. According to Shinji, his parents both work so no one really stayed during the day. I rushed upstairs and went to Shinji's door. Even with my knees shaking from the sudden run, I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

"Shinji?"

I knocked on the door again.

"It's me, Sayori!"

I hadn't seen him anywhere around the house so maybe he already went to school… No, then I would've bumped into him or he would've called me. Then it's more likely that he was still in his room. There's no time to waste. My anxiety was crushing me. I opened the door immediately.

"Shinji—"

There he was. A noose hung around his neck. His body remained motionless as he hanged from the ceiling.

"Shinji!" I screamed. I then noticed that his eyes were slightly open.

I saw his gaze moved towards me slowly.

He was still alive. I ran to him and grabbed his legs, lifting him up to save him.

"No, Shinji, don't do this!"

I gave all of my strength to keep him lifted but I felt myself getting weaker. I was still tired from the running I just did. Eventually, I released him. I looked at him in the eyes again but by then his eyes were lifeless.

I was too late. I should have been here earlier. I… I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I felt weak. Useless.

I fell to my knees and cried. I just cried and covered my face.

Why did he do this? Was it because of me? Is it my fault? I couldn't think straight. I felt so sick. Was it because I rejected him? Of course it was… He had feelings for Sayori and I just told him no. What selfishness. This was Sayori's body, not mine. This was my fault. All I could think was Shinji. How I could've saved him. How I could've prevented this. If only I was more careful being Sayori…

It's all my fault— No, Shinji can't be dead.

In my head I began wishing again and again to no one in particular. I was never religious, but what else can I do?

 _Please, don't let him die. Please, don't let him die. Please, don't let him die._

And then after a few times of repeating, I stopped wishing. I just… denied what was before me. I demanded. I demanded and believed that he was alive. Even with the fact of a corpse in front of me, I believed he was okay. And so I screamed in my mind:

I WANT HIM TO LIVE!

And then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sayori, what's wrong?"

I turned around and saw…

"Shinji?" Oh my god.

"Sayori, what's wrong!?" He then pulled me up to my feet and held my shoulders. "What happened?"

I turned my head and saw nothing. Shinji's hanging body disappeared. What the hell happened here?

"Shinji…" I cried onto his shoulder. "Shinji, you're alright…"

"Of course, I'm alright. I just forgot to set my alarm. Don't tell me you got worried over that?"

"Yeah."

"Sayori, you worry too much." He started to pet my head.

Of course I was worried. Who wouldn't be? I couldn't tell him how I saw him hanging, taking his own life. I felt sick just remembering that.

"Come on, we still have to get to school."

I just nodded.

* * *

Apparently I was so early that there was enough time for Shinji to get dressed and have breakfast. We got to school and with time to spare. We went our separate ways but Shinji made sure I wasn't crying anymore. I reassured him, of course, without telling him about what I saw.

When I arrived at my classroom, I saw Taiyo talking to our classmates. I placed my bag on my desk and walked to him.

"Taiyo, we need to talk."

Taiyo looked at me with a surprised look. "Sayori, what's up?"

I looked at him in the eye. "This is serious. This is about what you did."

He remained surprised. "What I did? Wait, you're…" And then he smiled. "Ah, okay. I understand. You want to talk now?"

"Class is starting. We'll talk after class."

He nodded. "Okay. Just let me know when you want to go."

Mr. Godai came in the classroom and I went back to my seat. After school, I will get my answers. What he did was unforgivable. I'll make sure he sees that.


	23. Chapter 23: Know Your Enemy

Classes ended. I told Sawako I won't be attending the club and asked her to let the club know. Of course, this made her wonder why and I just told her that I had something to do today.

I went to the rooftop and checked for Minori on the top of the doorway. She wasn't there. Good. I walked towards the fence and watched the students going home below.

How long had it been since I got here? Since when did I got used to the idea that having colored hair and eyes was normal? How was the life I've left behind in my world? Were my friends and family looking for me?

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

I snapped out of my daydream, turned around and saw Taiyo, his hands on his pockets and his face plastered with a smile.

I shook my head."It's fine. I just got here myself."

"So. I guess we're finally talking about it." Taiyo walked a bit to get closer to me. "But first thing's first; I want to apologize."

"Huh?" Well that caught me off guard.

"For killing your little boyfriend there. If I only knew you were just like me, I wouldn't have teased you."

Killing… And he even said it so lightly. He admitted to it so easily. I kept my anger in check. As much as I wanted to beat the shit out of this fucker, I still didn't know what was the extent of what he can do. "So it was you. And what do you mean 'just like you'?" I asked.

Taiyo smiled. "Outsiders." He then laughed. "To be honest, I didn't even noticed you with how much you act like them."

"Them?" I wondered.

"The people here."

"We're people too, you know."

"Us? No no no," Taiyo said as he waved his index finger at me. "We're not. I killed Shinji without lifting a finger. That's not something 'people' can do."

The way he casually talked about Shinji's death. I wanted to deck him.

"Then what about me? I haven't done anything."

"Again, no," Taiyo waved his finger again. "After all, you saved him."

What?

"I never thought he would still be alive after this morning but I guess some things never go as expected."

I saved him?

"Why do you look confused? Surely you know what you're capable of, right? You've been here longer than I have." Taiyo then walked and stood next to me, leaning on the fence. "But I've always wondered why you chose to be Sayori. Don't be offended but I really don't like her. Her stereotype is quite annoying. That's why I teased you. And why I killed him. But hey, little did I know that you and I were the same kind."

What the hell is he talking about? Does that mean I can make people do what I want? Am I like Monika from the game?

"Hey, you haven't said anything." Taiyo raised an eyebrow. "You alright?"

Only he had the answers, unfortunately.

I looked down, staring at my shoes. "Taiyo, what exactly are we?"

"Like I've said, outsiders. You're not from here and so do I. We can do whatever the hell we want since this isn't even our world." Taiyo got off the fence then scratched the back of his head. "Then again, you got here first, so I'm getting the feeling that you don't want to share this world with me, seeing how angry you've gotten."

"I…"

"Unless you're fine sharing? I understand wanting a world to yourself." Taiyo shrugged.

Sharing? I felt my hands turn into fists. "No! I don't want a world to control!"

"What, you're just gonna roleplay as Sayori then?" He rolled his eyes. "Pretty boring use, if you ask me."

"There are actual living people here! They're not playthings for us to mess about! This is their home! We can't just fuck around with everything just because we feel like it!"

Taiyo looked at me with widened eyes.

"Don't tell me you see the people here as your equals?"

What he just said just rang loudly inside my head. I think that with that sentence he just said defined Taiyo as a person. He never really cared about the people in this world. No, he never saw them as people. He saw this world as his playground.

Just because this was not his world.

I turned to him and looked at him seriously. "I do."

His face of surprise turned into one of disappointment.

"I see. So that's how you see things." Taiyo clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Then what's the point of being in an another world where you are superior?"

Before I could answer him, he turned around and jumped over the fence which was pretty high. I ran to the fence and found him standing on the ground. He still looked at me with dismay then smiled. No, it was a smirk. I saw his mouth move, it seemed he was saying something and the building started to shake. An earthquake!? No, this had to be his doing. And then, the shaking stopped. When I looked down again, Taiyo was gone.

From what I've seen so far, Taiyo's pretty used to using his abilities, whatever they are. He said we can do anything we wanted. Was it true? If it was, then he can basically…This is bad. I provoked him. Taiyo surely will do something. Something bad.

He also said I can do it too. But how do I know that I can— Wait, Taiyo said he wanted to kill Shinji and I brought him back. Does simply thinking what I wanted happen? As much as I didn't want to remember, I recalled when I saw Shinji yesterday. I screamed in my mind and defied the death of Shinji. I wanted him to live. If Shinji wasn't lying, I did brought him back to life. Does that mean I can stop him? If I let him loose, he surely will stop at nothing until he has this world to himself.

I remembered Shinji's death. If he could do that by just thinking…

I have to protect everyone.

He said we're both outsiders, which allowed me to save Shinji. I have to know how much I can do with this… I don't even know what I can do but I'm not going to jump off the building, hell no. I mean, high chance I could fail there. I should try something simple. Simple and yet impossible. If something this impossible is something I can do, then I can probably do pretty much everything else. I concentrated. I thought to myself that I could fly.

I can fly.

No, I will fly.

I am flying.

I thought the sentence as true in my head. I remembered when I wished for Shinji to be alive. I had to believe it myself. Deny the reality that was in front of me. I felt myself become lighter. I didn't even realize that I had my eyes closed the whole time. When I opened my eyes, I found myself floating above the ground like five feet high.

Holy shit.

I thought to myself to land and I slowly was placed on the ground.

Usually, I would be excited by things like this but right now Taiyo was my priority. His existence was putting this world in danger as long as he thought like that. Will I be able to stop him? I don't really know but I have to act fast.


	24. Chapter 24: Show Your Friend

I ran downstairs, through the hallways, and went to the Anime Club room. There, I saw Sawako by herself who seemed to be playing with her action figures.

"Sawako!" I called.

"Zou-chan!?" Sawako dropped a figure but then caught it midair and then let out a sigh. "Safe…"

"Have you seen Taiyo?"

Sawako just tilted her head. "No? Did he do something again?"

"Not yet. Listen, he's dangerous, okay?"

"Huh? How?"

And so I explained everything to Sawako, even my new um… powers?

"Wait, wait! There's too much to take! You can do pretty much everything? And Taiyo can do the same? "

"And he's evil," I pointed out, "don't forget that part."

Sawako rubbed her chin with her thumb. "So basically this is like Nu Gundam versus Sazabi, both have Psycommu technology, making them equal in combat."

"What?"

"I have their figures! More specifically, their plastic models."

I was about to ask her what's a plastic model but then remembered the issue at hand. "Wait, now's not the time for that!"

"Right. Taiyo bad. World in danger."

"You don't sound convinced."

"You just come in here and tell me that the transfer student is a harbinger of death and you two are basically gods. Maybe you can lay some evidence to your claims?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I-I guess you have a point. What do you want me to do?"

"If you can do anything, that means you can make anything right?"

"I guess?"

Sawako took out her phone and began tapping on it. It took almost a minute and then she showed me her phone screen.

"Make this out of thin air!"

Looking at her screen… I wasn't sure what I was exactly looking at. It looked like a white helmet with a white mask.

"What.. is this?"

"A mask and a helmet."

I just stared at the image.

Sawako just looked at me with expecting eyes. Wow, whatever this is, she wanted it.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll try."

I think heard a her let out an excited noise. I think I'll ignore that.

I closed my eyes and began to think. The helmet exists. It's on the table. I established in my head that the helmet was already there in the first place. There's no doubt—

"Ah!" Sawako yelled.

"I'm trying to concentrate here, please."

"But—"

"Not now."

"The thing is already here!"

I opened my eyes and saw the white helmet on the table next to her figures.

"When did that get here?" I wondered.

"You tell me! I blinked once and it suddenly appeared!" Sawako moved close to it. "Maybe… It's an optical illusion."

Sawako raised her hands as if she was trying to catch a small animal. And then she swiped it, holding it above her head.

"It's… It's in my hands." She lowered it and looked at it. "It's real."

I just stared at Sawako as she held the helmet.

"It's the real Char Aznable helmet replica!" Sawako exclaimed. "Getting one of these usually costs a lot. But to think a real life one over one scale would be in my own hands."

Sawako looked at the helmet with stars in her eyes. She then disassembled the helmet and wore it. Wait, you can wear that thing? She even wore the mask thing.

"I shall show you that it's not the mobile suit that decides the battle!" Sawako exclaimed as she pushed her palm forward.

"Huh?" was all I could say.

"I feel so awesome." Sawako placed her hands on her waist and puffed her chest.

"Okay? Wait, that's not the time play around!"

"Right, sorry. Let me just get this off me. Wait, where's clasp again?" Sawako fumbled her hands around the helmet.

"Let me see here," I offered.

"Thanks!"

The door to the club room opened.

"Hey, Sawako, I watched that anime you recommended me and—" Tsukasa stopped mid-step as she entered the room as she saw Sawako and me. After a full second, she began to close the door and tried to leave.

"Tsukasa! This isn't anything weird! Please come back!" Sawako begged.

Tsukasa came back and sat down on one of the chairs. Seeing Tsukasa was still pretty surprising to me because of her height, long skirt, and ridiculously long hair. And she still wore a surgical mask…

"Why do you always wear a mask?" I asked. I can't believe I just asked that after all these months.

"Hm?" Tsukasa raised an eyebrow. "I thought you of all people would know."

"You're allergic to something?" Sawako guessed.

"Maybe she gets sick easily?" I said.

"Oh,then that's kind of sad," Sawako mumbled.

"I know right? Then again, being allergic is sad too."

"True."

Tsukasa slammed her hands onto the table. "WRONG!" She then recomposed herself. "Sorry. The real reason I wear this is to hide my identity."

"Huh?" was my response again.

"But Tsukasa, we already know you. Doesn't that make it pointless?" Sawako pointed out.

Tsukasa giggled then clicked her tongue three times. "Of course you two know me, but what about other people?"

"What other people?" I asked.

"As you know, I aim to be an idol. After my performance in the school festival, my popularity has reached greater heights. I wear a mask so my fans would not recognize me whenever I walk around. I do have a private life."

That… doesn't really make sense. Also with the way she looked, I don't think people will be coming up close to her when she looked like she's going to beat them up, looking like a delinquent. She even had the aura of a punk. And talked like one.

Sawako tilted her head. "But, Tsukasa, isn't an idol about being someone to be adored? How can they adore you if you're hiding your face?"

"Whaaat, that's crazy!" Tsukasa waved. "I can inspire people when I'm on the stage. They can adore me there."

"Then, off-stage, you shun your fans and lie to them?" Sawako asked.

I think upon hearing, the color on Tsukasa's face drained. While her smile was still on, Tsukasa stood up.

"Excuse me while I think about the lifelong choices I made." Tsukasa quietly left the clubroom.

After a like a second, I said, "I think you broke her, Sawako."

Sawako held her chin with her thumb. "It seems we don't want to admit it. Our very own mistakes from our youth."

"Is that another line from that Char guy?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well, I think it was Quattro Bajeena… But technically they're the same person so I guess it still is Char Aznable."

"I'm not going to ask for details on that."


	25. Chapter 25: Confess

After all the shenanigans, we closed up the Anime Club room and went outside the school. Sawako and I walked together and as we did outside the school, I began to think about Taiyo again. He could do what he did to Shinji to anyone I knew. I can't help but worry.

"What's wrong Zou-chan?"

I looked at Sawako as we walked together.

"Is there something on my face?" Sawako raised an eyebrow.

I made sure I wasn't speaking my thoughts out loud like with Minori. I made a conscious effort as to not repeat that and with that said, I made up my mind.

"Sawako, stay at my house for tonight."

"Huh?" Sawako looked at me with widened eyes. "You want me sleep over your house?"

I was really worried about her. I don't know what Taiyo would do while I sleep so having her close to me would keep her safe.

I looked at her with a serious face "Sawako. I need you next to me."

"Z-Zou-chan!? What are you saying?" Sawako stuttered,looking flustered.

I continued. "I know it's sudden but we have to sleep together."

"Together!? Like on the same bed?"

That's actually not a bad idea. Having her physically closer would ensure her safety so I nodded. "Yes."

"But-but my heart's not ready for something like this!" Sawako waved her hands in front of her.

Hmm, yes, we've never faced a threat like Taiyo before. I can understand her confusion. I held her hand into mine and place my other hand on hers.

"Don't worry, Sawako. I'll take care of you." I gave her a warm smile.

At this point, Sawako's jaw dropped and became red from blushing. Why is she blushing?

Sawako just looked down. "Um, well then… Please be gentle with me," she mumbled.

I nodded. "Of course!"

So went to Sawako's house first so she could tell her parents and get herself a change of clothes. Of course, I decided to wait outside since I didn't want to waste time talking to her parents. No offense to her parents, but I'm sort of facing a crisis here.

Sawako came out of the house still wearing her school uniform but she also dragged a small trolley bag.

"Let's go?" Sawako suggested.

* * *

We arrived at my house and I introduced her to my mom who was really happy to see Sawako. I'm guessing Sayori wasn't the type to bring friends home. So mom made us dinner, had a long talk with her since the only friend I had that she met was Shinji, and then Sawako and I went to my room.

"So, welcome to my humble abode." I sat down on my bed.

Sawako stepped inside and placed her bag next to my desk."Your room is cute…"

"Hm? I mean, yeah, it sure is."

Sawako picked up the cow plushie. "I expected something different."

"Well, if you remember, it's not exactly my room."

"Oh, right." She placed plushie back to its place

I then noticed she still wore her school uniform. "Aren't you gonna get changed?" I wondered.

"Huh!? Already?"

"Well, we're not going to sleep immediately but at least change out of your uniform first."

"O-of course… The night is still young, as they say."

Both of us got changed into our sleepwear. By sleepwear, I meant just a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Sawako insisted she used the bathroom to change, which was pretty odd since she never did that at school whenever we were changing for P.E., and changed into what I knew was probably called a onesie. I can't believe I got to see one in front of me. Sawako's light blue onesie was a bit loose and cute patterns of bears all over it. I probably would wear one but I never really saw any of those in stores.

"That's… not what I expected," I admitted.

"Mama bought me these so I use them… I guess you prefer to see me in something else?" Sawako fidgeted with her fingers..

"Not really? I mean, that looks good on you."

Sawako covered her face. "H-how could you say that!?"

"Huh?" I don't get her sometimes.

"A-anyway, what should we do before we sleep?"

"Come sit next to me." To be honest, I had no idea so I decided to just talk to her.

Without doubt, Sawako sat next to me but still covered her face.

I just stared in front of me, looking at nothing in particular. "You know, Sawako, I'm really thankful you believed me that day."

"That day?" Sawako peeked from between her fingers as she still covered her face.

"You know. Me not being Sayori, being from another world. So why did you believe me?"

"Didn't I already answer that sometime ago?"

"Hm. I just want to hear it again. If you ever did answered that question."

Sawako removed her hands from her face. "Well… I just had the feeling you were telling the truth. When you cried when I asked about Sayori's whereabouts, that really nailed it. I knew you're a good person."

"I could've been acting, you know."

"Then I bought your performance. Thankfully, I did because it turns out you're a really good person."

I held her hand which was near me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I looked into her blue eyes. I know Sayori also had blue eyes but for some reason, I preferred looking at Sawako's. Well, I could only see one of her eyes since her bangs covered the other one. I reached and pushed her bangs away and as I did, Sawako flinched a bit. What did she think I was going to do?

And then I noticed her other eye. It was green, as opposed to her blue right eye.

Sawako looked down. "Um, I know it looks weird, don't stare too much."

"Weird? It's beautiful," I smiled

Sawako looked at me with disbelief. "It is weird. You're the only one I've shown it to."

"Then I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see something so gorgeous."

I don't know why I said that. Wait, I do. Because I have feelings for her. Duh. Sawako looked at me with widened eyes.

"You mean it?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

Sawako slowly got closer to me, still holding my hand. And then, her face got close to mine. Now I can see her dual-colored irises up close. Truly, it was a fantastic view. I could also feel her breathing. Also my heart was about to explode.

"Sawako?"

She didn't stop getting closer and eventually I felt her lips touch mine. It was a moment that made me thought time had stopped. No, maybe my heart did? When Sawako pulled away, I felt my heart beating faster.

"Zou-chan, I love you."

I didn't think that my heart couldn't beat any faster but it did. Hearing her words just made me feel an intense emotion of joy and excitement. I wanted to say it back but words failed to come out of my mouth. How long is this stun duration?

"It's okay. I just wanted you to know." Sawako held my hand tighter. "Even if you don't accept my feelings, I wanted you to know how I felt."

I pulled her hand and got her close to me again and looked at her eyes. Her wonderful, gorgeous eyes. "Sawako. When you say things like that, you're only going to make me love you more."

"L-love me more?"

"Oh, right. I never replied. I love you too." And then I placed my lips on hers.


	26. Chapter 26: See Her Reality

It was another dream. Well, more like a flashback. A flashback dream?

ANYWAYS—

I never really got into the anime scene when I was younger so I only have opinions to go for with picking. Before that, I was more into getting popular so I invested in fashion and nightlife and I had friends who accompanied me in that venture. I considered them my best friends since we do pretty much anything together. We went out at nights, meet guys, and just go wild. Anyways, I told them one evening I couldn't make it and they said it was okay. Of course, I was lying because there was no way I was going to bail out on them. While I was approaching them, I heard them talk about me. Being the curious little witch I was, I listened in. What I heard really broke my heart.

They said they never really liked me.

They said they found me annoying.

They said I was useful in luring hot guys.

They said I was pretentious with how I dress myself.

They said a lot more, but I left before I could hear another. Sappy story, right? I went straight home, blocked their numbers and social media. That evening, I burned a lot of photos of us together. We were friends for like three years… They never even bothered to tell me. After that, I went to my computer and just scrolled along in Twitter. That's where I met Creuset. Huh. I guess I remembered her name. Anyways, it was a recommended picture to me; a photo of a girl with pink hair and a red ribbon saying 'It will be alright'. I found it cute and it probably was the first time I appreciated something 2D. So I left a reply saying 'Thanks'. I think that was also the first time I actually said thanks on Twitter without being sarcastic. And to my surprise, Creuset replied saying you're welcome. I followed up, asking who the character was. Our conversation steamrolled into Creuset telling me to try watching anime and play video games. With a broken heart, I let the unknown fill the gaps my former friends made.

And that's how I met Creuset. I don't know why I suddenly dreamed about that. I never actually met nor seen Creuset. Hell, I've never even heard her voice but I trusted her. I mean, I could've been catfished but somehow, I found myself trusting her. I imagined her to be a teenager, probably in high school since she's super into anime and the like. Look at me, being friends with a teen… I felt sort of miserable. I mean, my supposedly friends never even liked me in the first place and the one who did was probably going to class and being with people her age. After that horrendous night, I resigned and worked somewhere else without notifying anyone in that workplace.

* * *

I woke up to the wonderful scent of lavender. I felt something warm on my arm and embraced whatever it was. The scent was intoxicating… It made me wanted to sleep more. Of course, knowing that it was morning, I opened my eyes so I could prepare for school but then I saw Sawako's head lying down on my arm. So that's where the lavender came from… It's probably shampoo but it still smelled good on her.

Sawako smiled in her sleep as she embraced my body.

Oh right, Sawako slept over at my house.

And then we… Oh my god.

We…

Kissed…

And…

Held hands!?

Never before had those simple things felt so pressuring and exciting in my whole life. Is that what it meant to actually feel love? To be in love?

I just watched her sleep and I had to admit, she was so adorable in that moment. I pushed her hair with my hand so I could see her face clearly though it seemed to woke her up. Sawako slowly opened her eyes and I could see them; eyes of azure and emerald. Wow, I'm being poetic with my words. Then again, no lesser words would fit the description so if I have to sound pretentious then so be it.

"Zou-chan?" Sawako rubbed her eyes. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I mean, you were beside me and all."

I kissed her forehead. "I could say the same thing."

We got dressed and ate breakfast together. Mom talked to Sawako for a while then Shinji came in. So now, the three of us ate breakfast and walked together to school. Which is a shame because I wanted to hold Sawako's hand as we walked to school. I'm just not ready to show everyone yet...

But then I felt Sawako's hand in mine.

"Sawako?" I called out as I looked at her.

"This is… okay, right?"

I just nodded quickly. Shinji walked ahead of us so he didn't notice. Our walk was rather silent… I expected Shinji to say something but he just walked ahead of us. When we reached the school gates, Sawako still held my hand. I sort of expected her to let go but her grip on my hand remained.

When Shinji turned around, he saw our hands. He just smiled at me. "I'll see you later at the club then." Shinji then headed to his classroom.

* * *

Sawako eventually let go of my hand before we entered the classroom. I knew she wouldn't be able to handle the attention so when she was about to explain that to me, I just reassured her that it was fine. School went on as usual. I almost forgot about Taiyo with all that just happened with me and Sawako. He was absent today though I think it's probably not for a good reason.

Classes ended and I walked Sawako to her club room. Before she entered the club room, she gave me a quick peck on my cheek then went in.

As I walked back to the Literature Club, I was on cloud nine. I hummed as I took each step and I even felt like skipping though I held that impulse back. I got to the clubroom door and opened it, seeing only Monika who stood in front of the window.

"It's just you, Monika?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. I placed my bag on a nearby seat.

"Yes." Monika didn't look at me. Instead she looked outside the window. She looked rather serious…

"Something wrong, Monika?"

"Hey, Sayori," she called without turning her gaze to me. "How come you're not wearing your favorite ribbon anymore?"

My what? Oh, right. Sayori's trademark ribbon. "I guess I just forgot today, ehehe…"

"Oh? Really?" Monika turned to me with an impartial look. "Have you forgotten it these past weeks then?"

"Huh?"

"Sayori."

"What is it, Monika?"

"I'm not referring to you," Monika snapped.

The room became dark as the light from the windows fade. Soon, the scenery beyond the window became the one that was all too familiar to me; the endless vastness of space, illuminated by the stars.

"Where is Sayori?" Monika walked towards a seat with a desk in front of it. She sat down, placed her elbows on the desk and then her chin on her thumbs.


	27. Chapter 27: Face The Enemy

I stood there, jaw dropped and my heart seemingly had stopped from the shock of seeing the scene before me.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Monika smiled elusively.

This scene. It was a perfect recreation from the game itself. Everything just felt like it was ripped off of the game.

I barely got myself to talk. "Monika, how did you…"

"I'm the one who's asking questions here," Monika stated. "Now, where do we begin? Ah yes, Sayori. Where is she?"

"I'm right here!" I protested.

Monika frowned at me. "Liar. I always knew something was different during that day. The day you fainted in the club." Monika looked to her side. "I've had my doubts since that day and now I know they're true."

"Monika, what are you talking about?"

"I know everything now, whoever you are."

I can't help but take a step back. What did she meant by that? Wait, if she knew everything, then she should know about Taiyo.

"Monika, I don't know where Sayori is but I need your help. Taiyo, he's planning something terrible for this world. He has no empathy for everyone. He's evil!"

Monika's gaze lowered. "Taiyo?"

"Yes! We have to work together!"

Monika looked annoyed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Huh?"

"Taiyo's the one who told me everything. From Sayori going missing and you manipulating things from behind the scenes. So enough tricks and lies. I want to know where's Sayori."

That bastard! He flipped things around! "Monika, no! He's the bad guy! He's using you to get me. In fact he already attacked Shinji before!"

"Enough!" Monika slammed the table with her hands. "You're already caught red-handed and you still spout this nonsense? When you couldn't even tell me where Sayori is now!?"

Taiyo knew I couldn't answer that. That's why he told Monika.

"He brought clarity to what I've always felt." Monika stood up. "I always felt there was something wrong with our reality but I brushed off all of those thoughts. I wanted everyone to be happy so I made the Literature Club." She pointed at me. "And here you are, taking away one of my best friends from me. I thought you changed for the better. You used to call me, ask me for help. But you wouldn't know any of that, wouldn't you? Because you're not her. You're an imposter."

Monika and Sayori were close friends… Of course I knew that but I just did my own thing anyway.

"Taiyo said it would be difficult to get the truth out of you, knowing you've lied your way into our world."

"Monika, look, I'm sorry but I don't know where Sayori is. I got sent here by someone and the next thing I know is that I'm in Sayori's body. That's the truth!"

"Liar!" Monika screamed. Her eyes were full of anger and they were directed towards me. "How long are you going to keep up the innocent act? If you really were concerned about Sayori, you'd start looking for her but instead you took her place and lived her life."

I… I don't know what I can say against that. I did took her place. I lived someone else's life like it was mine.

"Worst of all, you didn't even tell me. About Sayori. How can I trust you then when you never thought of trusting me?" Monika looked sad as she said that but then regained her seriousness. "Just tell me where she is."

I couldn't look at her in the eye. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Your apology won't bring Sayori back."

I couldn't take anymore from what she said so I ran away from the classroom. Thankfully, the doors weren't locked so I dashed out of the room and ran blindly. Taiyo just turned one of my friends against me… No, he only told her the truth. Most of it was true. I didn't do anything to find Sayori. I was selfish. I only thought about myself. I even forgot about the real Sayori. In the end, I just lived for myself.

I found myself in the usual rooftop. I slowed down my breathing and looked down the fence. What was doing all these past months? All of a sudden, school didn't feel so safe anymore. If Monika gained powers like Taiyo AND is on his side, then I don't stand a chance against him.

"Not speaking your thoughts out loud now?"

I turned around and saw Minori sitting on top of the doorway again. Her yellow eyes stared at me with curiosity.

"Oh, it's just you…" I sighed in relief.

"Expecting someone?" Minori asked as she scratched her red hair.

"Sort of."

"Probably Sawako, huh?"

"Not this time."

As Minori opened her mouth to say something, she froze as if she paused in thought.

"Minori? Something wrong?"

Minori didn't respond. She didn't even react. It's like she was paused…

"YOU REALLY DO LIKE MAKING ALLIES AWAY FROM SIGHT, DON'T YOU!?" A voice boomed.

I frantically looked around me, searching for the source of the voice.

"No need to look for me," the voice said, making turn around and see Taiyo descending from the sky slowly, "I won't hide from anyone, unlike you."

"What have you done to Minori!?" I demanded.

"Are you blind? I paused time." Taiyo landed on top of the doorway, his arms still folded. "Why can't you understand the simplest of things?"

"Stop it! You can't just do what you want!"

"But I can! And I will. It's already happening." Taiyo knelt and held Minori's chin who didn't react to his touch. "See how powerless she is before me? This is your very same fate." Taiyo let go of Minori and jumped down the doorway.

"Don't hurt her."

"Empty words from someone who barely knew about her capabilities." Taiyo walked towards me. "This is getting tiresome and I do think you deserve another opportunity." Taiyo placed his hands on his waist. "So how about one last offer?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Join me. We can have all the fun in this world." Taiyo spreaded out his arms. "No need to pretend, we can make anything a reality! It is our right! Why else would we be able to do so?"

Taiyo was truly mad, complete with a god complex. Sure, I can absolutely make anything happen, play around like it's the best Grand Theft Auto game released with the best mods installed. I won't lie there is some fun to be had there. But I know this world. This isn't just any world to me. This is where I met my new friends. Sayori's parents. Shinji. Monika. Natsuki. Yuri. Tsukasa. Hanami. Minori. Heck, even Mr. Godai.

This is where I also met my true love. Sawako. So I guess there's only one answer. It was always my answer.

"No."

"No?" Taiyo raised an eyebrow. "This is your last chance. I suggest you take it."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I'll make sure you regret every second of your life refusing."

"The answer's still no."

"Shame." Taiyo turned around and opened the door. "Remember; I gave you a chance and you blew it."

Taiyo opened the door and pulled someone from inside to his side.

It was Sawako.


	28. Chapter 28: Lose

Taiyo pulled Sawako to his side with force.

"What's going on!? Let me go!" Sawako struggled to be free of Taiyo's hold.

"I told you I would make you regret every moment, right? This is it," Taiyo said mockingly as he held Sawako's right arm. Sawako tried to hit him though it didn't bother Taiyo.

"Let her go!" I roared and felt my hands turning into fists.

"Remember, I gave you one last chance and you blew it. I'm only keeping my end of the bargain and that is suffering for you."

I rushed towards Taiyo but he just showed his palm and I got blown away by some invisible force. I hit the fence hard and fell on my stomach.

"Sit there and watch." Taiyo tossed Sawako onto the ground. I raised my head to see.

"Zou-chan!" Sawako called as she tried to stand up to go to me, only for her hair to be pulled back by Taiyo.

Taiyo raised his free hand and a gun appeared. He then pointed the firearm at her head.

"You know, I've always wondered to myself," Taiyo said with a smirk. "Would you be able to feel the pain in your last moments if you ever get shot in the head?"

"Taiyo, don't!" I screamed as I struggled to stand up. My body hurted as I move.

"You care for this thing?" Taiyo pulled her hair up, making Sawako scream in pain. "They're not even human. Just a bunch of ones and zeroes."

"Fuck you!" I screamed. "Let Sawako go!"

"I did say you will suffer so I can't just do that." Taiyo pulled the hammer of the gun as he looked down on Sawako. "Say your last words, girl. Before I end you."

Sawako tried to smile through the pain as Taiyo held her hair. "Zou-chan, save yourself… I love—"

BANG. A loud gunshot deafened my ears. Taiyo tossed Sawako onto the ground again.

"The end." Taiyo blew the muzzle of the gun. "For her, at least."

I looked at Sawako's body. I found myself quickly standing up and rushed to her side despite the pain all over my body.

"SAWAKO!" I screamed until my throat hurt.

I turned her around and only saw the lifeless eyes of Sawako. I held her head up and felt the blood smearing onto my hands. No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening! NO! I REFUSE THIS! SAWAKO CAN'T DIE! NOT HER! I REFUSE HER DEATH! I WANT HER ALIVE! PLEASE! Please…

I embraced Sawako's body as I cried my eyes out. Why isn't she waking up? She should be alive like Shinji… What's going on? Why aren't my powers working? Sawako…

"Sawako… Wake up… "

Before I laid her to the ground, I kissed her lips one last time and then walked up to Taiyo. Without even thinking hard on it, I materialized a gun in my hands and pointed it at his face.

"What have you done!?"

"What I did was making you regret your decisions. Hurts, doesn't it? Knowing that you were wrong?" Taiyo's face remained calm.

I never thought in my entire life would I feel genuine in saying these words: "I'll kill you!"

"Then do it." Taiyo pressed his forehead onto my gun. "Pull that trigger. If you do that, this will all be over."

I pulled the hammer. "Why can't I bring her back!?"

"You know when you hold the shift button as you press delete? It's something like that. She's gone. Permanently."

No way… Taiyo erased her out of existence? Can he really do that?

"You're lying!"

"Then just shoot me and get your revenge. If you think I'm lying, what's the point of threatening me?"

I should. I should just kill this sick bastard for Sawako. There's no way he's ever going to be sorry for the things he did. No way around this. I have to pull the trigger.

"Die!" I screamed.

"No!"

The response made me turn my head at the doorway and in it was Monika, looking at me with a horrified face.

"Taiyo!" Monika called.

"Monika, stay back! She's very dangerous right now!" Taiyo warned, waving his hand at her.

"What!?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Taiyo, what's going on!?" Monika asked.

"I'm only trying to get her to our side and now she's turned hostile," Taiyo said with a worried face. "Please, let me handle this."

"Monika, no! He's lying!" I protested, my gun still pointed at Taiyo.

"Shut up!" Monika scolded. "I am not inclined to trusting anything you say!"

"Monika, please, she's just confused," Taiyo explained.

I looked at this fucker again. "I am not confused! You killed Sawako!"

Monika looked at me with confusion. "He killed who?"

At that moment, I felt anger towards Monika as well. "Sawako! The girl from the Anime Club! The one I helped before the school festival! SHE'S RIGHT THERE!" I said to Monika desperately.

"Monika, I told you, she's recalling something made up. You should stay back." Taiyo said.

Monika, however, rushed in and took the gun from my hand. It was a skillful snatch, as if she had learned self-defense from a professional. And now that gun was pointed at me.

"I've had enough of your delusions!" Monika kept the gun aimed at me then kicked me and I landed on my back. "Taiyo, are you alright?"

"Monika, wait!" I yelled in protest.

"No! You've already taken Sayori! I won't let her take you as well." Monika looked at me with absolute hate. She got a little closer to me. "Taiyo. We have to end this or she'll cause more harm. I know you said you wanted to do this peacefully but she's not even sane anymore."

"Monika, no! You're making a mistake! Taiyo's the one you should go after, not me!" I felt myself suddenly panicking. Monika really wanted to shoot me.

I looked behind myself and saw Sawako was missing… But she was just there! When I looked at Taiyo… He was holding back his laughter. It was at that point that I snapped.

"TAIYO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and pushed myself off the ground. I really wanted to hit him. Just once. Just once, I get to tear the smile off his face, but the last thing I heard was a gunshot.


	29. Chapter 29: Wake Up

I woke and sat up immediately. I breathed heavily.

I died? I think I did. Then how am I making these thoughts? Is consciousness really the core of the soul? Am I in the afterlife? I looked around and saw nothing but white. Endless white. I don't know what am I even sitting on. I think it's glass? I sorta felt cold. Never mind that.

What happened? And right after I asked that in my head, the answer came in. Monika shot me. I don't know where. I don't remember the pain of getting shot. I guess I got an answer for Taiyo's question. Asshole. Being dead also meant another thing; I failed. I couldn't stop Taiyo from controlling Monika. I couldn't save Sawako. Oh my god, Sawako… I'm so sorry. I couldn't even save myself like you wanted… I hugged my knees and felt tears run down my face. I think it was a good minute before I heard a voice.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

I raised my face and looked around for the source of the voice. It was a girl's voice, one that I haven't heard before.

"It seems I made it in time."

The voice sounded so kind and gentle yet so young. So I guess I can scratch off my mom off the list.

"Who's there?" I asked as I stood up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your friend. If only I got there faster…"

"Are you an angel?" To me, that sounded like a logical assumption.

"Angel?" The voice sounded surprised. "I'm just a person doing what's right."

"Wait, so I'm not dead?" I asked.

"Of course not. I did my best to save you, after all."

I walked a bit. "Where am I?"

"You're asleep. When you wake up, my friends will explain everything. Right now, I'm just keeping you safe."

I looked down at my feet. I can't help but think about her…

"What's wrong?" The voice asked.

"Wait, you can see me?"

"Of course. So tell me. Maybe I can help."

"No, it's too late for that… It's my fault anyways. I couldn't save her."

"Save who?"

"Sawako."

"Is she a friend?"

"She's more than that."

"You love her then?"

"Very."

"..."

The voice didn't reply. I guess she's blaming herself too for being too late. For all I know, I could be talking to my own consciousness. Then again, why would my own consciousness not know Sawako?

"Right, you should be waking up soon," the voice told me. "My friends will be with you so you won't be alone. Don't worry, they'll answer your questions just fine. I would answer them myself but I'm still busy. Sorry about that."

I wondered what the voice could be so busy about. Is it just a voice or is it a person? Is the voice is a person, why wouldn't she show herself? I even forgot to ask her name.

* * *

I woke up to an unknown ceiling. Somehow my body felt really weird. I couldn't quite explain it. There was something wrong with it but it also felt perfectly normal. I sat up and looked around me. A very white room. White bed with a white canopy and in front of it, white tables and chairs. Someone couldn't think of a good color combination.

"Where am I?" A perfect question, only left to be unanswered.

I looked around for anything that could tell me where I was. I was about to get off the bed but then I heard something from outside the white door with a golden doorknob.

"I told you; I already said no!" yelled an angry woman.

What's going on outside?

"I don't care! I don't want you fucks to put my fucking face on the fucking dust jacket, okay!?"

Whoever that was… She seemed really intense. I felt nervous… Wait, maybe I'm feeling anxious? I get the two switched sometimes. I think scared would be more appropriate…

"Listen here, you little shit. Even if you make it so I get a hundred percent on royalty checks, my answer is going to be a FUCKING NO. So you take your little ass off the phone or I'll fucking find your boss and file a goddamned complaint. Got it? Jesus fucking Christ."

I heard footsteps and then the doorknob turning. Oh no. The vulgar woman is coming here.

The door opened and her language just fitted her image. She had half shaved hair… Or is that half bald? Half of her head had a shoulder length hair. She wore a muscle shirt which showed off her thin arms, ripped jeans and leather boots. Wow, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a lesbian.

She then noticed me and her eyes went wide.

"Oh shit. I mean sheep. You're awake."

You're going to censor yourself now? Seriously?

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel weird, to be honest."

"No shi— No wonder there. You just got your ass saved."

She's not going to censor ass? "You know me?"

"Just the basics. Anyways, I'm here to answer your questions." The punk woman took a chair and placed it next to my bed. She sat on it just like how a punk would; with open legs and the backrest of the chair facing me.

"Okay… Do you have a mirror?" I asked since I still felt weird all over my body.

"Sure. Let me just get one." She stood up, went to one of the end tables and picked up a circular mirror. She handed it to me as she sat down. "You worried your face got fucked up or something? Wait, shit, I did it again…"

I took the mirror and saw my face. Well, it was still Sayori's. So I guess that means I'm still in the other world.

"Thank you," I said as I handed back the mirror.

"No prob."

"Okay, I guess my next question is where am I?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, I think it's pointless to tell you but basically we're in a building that's in the outskirts of the city. It's quite remote so you wouldn't have heard of it. Don't worry, this isn't an abandoned building. It sorta is but people live here. And yes, this is a legally owned building so don't go trippin' your balls over that."

"Okay…?" That was a weird answer but I'm guessing I'm quite far from the school right now if I'm somewhere in the outskirts of a city. Wait, I don't even know this person! "Who are you?"

"Shit, I forgot about introducing myself…" She wiped her right hand with her jeans then extended it to me for a handshake, smiling. "Just call me Luce."


	30. Chapter 30: Learn The Truth

For a moment, I just stared but then I shook Luce's hand and she had a really tight grip.

"Right. What do I call you then? You're obviously not Sayori."

Her words took me by surprise. Does that mean she knew Sayori?

"Um, Zoe. Just call me Zoe."

"Didn't expect a plain name." Luce took out something from her pocket. It was a vaping kit, and she inhale quite a lot then blew the vapor upwards. "Tastes like fucking grapes." She looked at her kit. "I thought I put in cheesecake?"

"Who saved me?" I asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luce said as she opened her kit. "Whose face do you think you have right now?"

"Sayori?"

"Plot twist, huh?" Luce took out a bottle and started dripping liquid into the thing. "She's not here right now, probably still investigating where you were."

Wait, so that dream… That made sense now. That was Sayori talking. She saved me but she's still there at the school? "We can't just leave her alone there! It's dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" Luce looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Taiyo. He's like Monika, hack the world and shit," I said in a worried tone.

"So that's what they are looking into." Luce took another hit then exhaled which made the room smell like artificial grapes. "Don't worry about it. Sayori has backup."

"Backup?"

"Yeah, they got that covered. Don't sweat it."

"But I can't just do that! My friends are in danger as long as that egomaniac is out there!" I slid myself off the bed. "So how did Sayori get there? Is she using my body?"

"Your body?"

"How else would she get there physically?"

"Wait wait wait," Luce shook her head. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You said she's at the school, right?" I pointed out.

"Yeah, but not here. I mean, not in this world."

"What do you mean not this world? We're still at the Doki Doki Literature Club world, right?"

"Why would you think that way? We got you out of there. We're in the real world now."

"What?" I looked at myself then grabbed the mirror again. "That can't be. I was transferred to Sayori's body when I was sent there…"

"Okay, now I'm also confused here." Luce puffed out vapor ring.

"This also mean Sayori exists in our world? Even the other Doki girls?"

Luce raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah… But that's a really long story… Like if it was a book, it would take around fifty two chapters for the whole story."

"What?"

"Look, I don't know what you even are supposed to be."

"I'm human named Zoe! What else would I be?"

Luce looked at rubbed her forehead then raised her hands dramatically. "You know what, fuck this." Luce stood up then took out her phone. "I'm getting confused with everything you're telling me so I'll let someone else explain this."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, I'll just ask where she is." Luce tapped on her smartphone then placed it on her ear. "Hey, where are you? What? Yeah, she's awake. Yeah I told her what you told me but she's got more questions and I don't know jack shit. You explain the rest. That's what you should've done in the first place. Wait, you're coming here? Fine, we're at the— What do you mean you already know? Hey, don't drop the call— Fucking hell." Luce pocketed her phone again. "She's coming here. Even I'm confused so don't asked anything else."

"Okay?" It seemed Luce wasn't really sure about anything. Like Sayori told me, someone would explain everything and maybe that part was just passed onto Luce.

"Let's just wait for the little hacker. She said she's responsible for you and that's all I know. Please don't ask anything else because I got no fucking clue right now." Luce then got off the chair and tossed herself onto the bed.

And we spent like ten minutes in silence. I wasn't really sure if she wanted to talk to me with the way she sounded and obviously she was just asked to look after me. Then, we heard a knock on the door, making Luce jump out of the bed.

"I'll get it." Luce walked quickly then opened the door hastily. "Get in here. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Right," a new voice said.

A girl entered the room. She wore an oversized sweater and a pair of faded jeans. She's also barefooted for some reason? Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was sort of messy with matching messy bangs. She was a lot shorter than Luce but a little taller than me. Well, taller than Sayori.

Her eyes met mine and I felt goosebumps as it happened. Her eyes were scarlet red, just like Taiyo's.

The girl let out a sigh. "Sorry about that, Luce. It's just that I'm busy with everything going on. Sayori is still out there but like you've said, I owe the two of you an explanation."

"No shit." Luce karate chopped the girl's head lightly. "Now get to explaining. I'm gonna grab a seat."

The girl rubbed her forehead, looking unaffected, then approached me and offered her hand. "I believe this is the first time we've met. My name is Creuset."

Wait, that name… I've heard of that name.

"You're the girl from Twitter!" I pointed at her.

"Indeed. And this is our first time meeting IRL." Creuset smiled at me.

She caused all of this! Pulling out of my normal life! And the nerve to smile at my face!

"You sent me there! And in Sayori's body too!"

"Sent isn't exactly what I'd call to what happened to you." Creuset gestured me to sit.

"What do you mean?" I asked, opting to stand.

Creuset noticed then placed hands on her back. "The other world. What do you think of it?"

"What? It's another world where DDLC exists, what else is there to say?"

"You keep calling it a world but what it is, is nothing but a simulation."

"A… simulation?" I uttered.

"Yes. A simulated world for Doki Doki Literature Club if it were real. I made it myself."

"You made it? The people, places, everything?" I asked to which she nodded.

If the world is simulated, then nothing that happened these past months were real. My friends weren't real. Sawako wasn't real.

"Then what the hell have I been feeling all this time!?" I screamed. "I lived in that fake world for a long time and now you're telling me none of it was real!? That I've been talking to nobody!?" I grabbed Creuset by her collar. "I lost my life in reality! And then I lost my love! And now I'm going to lose the rest of my new life!?"

"I— I'm sorry." Creuset looked at me in the eye with pity. Her crimson eyes only angered me more.

"What's worse is that I'm losing my memories as well. What's happening to me!? I should be able to remember everything! And yet all I had were glimpses!"

"That's because I didn't have enough data."

"Data?" I pulled her closer to me. "What fucking data!?"

"Data about you. To be more precise, data about Zoe Edensworth."

Zoe. That's my name. But what was that? Edensworth?

"It's the first time you've heard of your own last name, isn't it? It's because I never knew it before. You wouldn't know since I never updated you."

"Updated?"

"That's right. You're not Zoe Edensworth. You're her digital clone."


	31. Chapter 31: Accept The Facts

"What the fuck?" Luce asked.

"Sorry, I guess you can't be a clone if you're not an exact copy." Creuset said as if it was nothing new. Well, for her.

My eyes widened and my grip on Creuset's collar loosened. "I'm not Zoe?"

"No. You're a being based on her. I couldn't exactly copy every aspect of Zoe's mind so I only managed to create you with what she had told me."

"Is that why I couldn't remember anything?" My hands lowered to my sides.

"To be more precise, you have nothing to remember." Creuset took out a phone from her pocket and showed me the screen. "See here?"

I looked at the screen and saw myself doing a peace sign for a selfie. I had such a goofy grin, something I never done when taking selfies.

"That was on Zoe's Twitter just an hour ago."

I looked at my smiling face and apparently I was with a guy… Wait, if I recall correctly, that's my co-worker from my dream! We got together?

"Zoe Edensworth's life goes on. She had changed a lot since the day I made you. At this point, she is nothing more than a stranger to you."

"What does that even mean? That the world I was in was fake? My friends were fake? M-my feelings were fake? Even I'm fake?"I felt tears streaming down on my face. "Why am I even alive? What purpose do I serve?"

"I'm… sorry," Creuset said as looked down.

"Sorry!? Like that fixes everything!" I screamed, tightening my hands into fists. "I thought I knew who I was! I thought my friends were real! I thought, finally, I found someone who loved me for who I was… But I guess none of that mattered. I'm not Sayori. I'm not even Zoe. I was wrong, even about myself."

After ten seconds, I found myself running towards the door.

"Zoe, wait!" Luce called after me, but I already shut the door behind me.

I ran through the hallway and went down the staircase. I kept going down and down until I reached the first floor. How many floors does this place have? And how come I'm not panting heavily? When I got out of the hallway, I found myself at some sort of store. It looked like a gothic style shop… Aisles of random items scattered the room though most of them contained clothes. I walked through them and kept going until I found myself stopping. I sat down and hugged my knees and cried silently.

What was the point of my life? I felt so empty. So many things I believed in just shattered in few seconds. I had no parents. I never had friends. I never was even alive in the first place.

Sawako…

Even now, I found myself longing for someone who wasn't real. Sawako wasn't real, but she made me feel important. She made me feel alive. Her bright blue hair, her beautiful eyes, her silly smile… Without her, I…

"Found you."

I raised my head and saw Creuset who looked worried. How did she get here so quickly? I lowered my head again.

"Go away."

"I can't do that. Also, you're in Sayori's body so I do have to look after you."

I held my legs tightly. "Of course. Everyone's worried about Sayori. Nobody cares about the clone. Not here nor in that simulation."

Creuset let out a sigh. "I probably should've explained it better. Just because it's a simulation doesn't mean it's people weren't real."

"You're just saying that. Simulation means something like generated, right? No need to skirt around it."

"Yes, generated." Creuset sat next to me. "True, the whole world was generated under the terms of being a world similar, if not equal, to the one of Doki Doki Literature Club. That doesn't mean the generated objects weren't real. Think of it this way; you can have money physically, right? But you can also put it in the bank and make transactions electronically. The money you don't hold is still real because you can still make purchases. Same with that world; the objects, the people, they are all generated in a digital space. But that doesn't make them any less than us living in the physical world."

"What are you saying…?"

"Whoever you met there are real people with their own minds. They are their own people. Why did you think I saved you? Why did you think Sayori is looking into that world as we speak? I want to save them as much as she does."

I looked down on my feet. "So they're real… That means I'm the only one who isn't real…"

Creuset placed her hand on my shoulder. "You're real. You're your own person. You're not Sayori whose face you have these past days. You're not Zoe who I based you off of. But surely you met someone who knows who you truly are, despite everything I just said."

I found myself answering without thought. "Sawako."

"There you go. That person knows you for who you are. Not as anyone else, but as you are."

Sawako. To her, I'm not Sayori. I don't think she even knew me as Zoe. That's right, she knew me as Zou. Zou-chan.

"Zou," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"It's what she calls me."

"I see."

I can't help but smile as I recalled my memories of her. "She's the only one I told about myself. She's my classmate who's into anime, a good cook, a bit silly at times, talks whenever she ate. I love her so much."

"Did Taiyo…?"

My smile faded. "Yes."

"I'm sorry. We should've been quicker."

I stood up. "No use in being sorry."

When I said that, I knew I was telling more to myself rather than Creuset. There was no use in feeling sorry right now. As we spoke, I knew the other world was in danger. The world where I met Sawako. Where I made my own memories. My friends. I can't just mope now. Sawako wouldn't want our friends in peril.

I stood up and offered my hand to Creuset and looked at her in the eyes. I can see her surprise. "Right now, I need to save my friends. I think I need your help."

Creuset giggled. "You're pretty quick to understand." She took my hand and pulled herself up.

"I still hate you, don't get me wrong but right now, I need help in getting Taiyo out of there. You seem to be the resident hacker here so I need you."

Creuset nodded. "Of course. I'll do everything in my power to help."

* * *

We went to Creuset's room, which was one of the blandest rooms I have ever seen in my life. White walls, a plain bed, a computer desk and a cabinet. It was void of personal decoration or any personal touch.

"Is this really your room?" I asked.

"Yes." Creuset answered in a snap.

"Why do I feel like you're lying?"

"Why would I lie?"

"You hid your nerd stuff, didn't you?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Creuset walked to her computer and sat on the chair. "Let me just call Luce. She must be looking for us."

Creuset then closed her eyes as if thinking of something. "Oh, Luce? Where are you? We're in my bedroom. Just come over here. See you then." Creuset then opened her eyes. "She's on her way."

"Um, was that a practice call?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because you weren't holding your phone."

"O-oh! Right, um, bluetooth microphones! And I called her with my PC here…" Creuset said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Right…" Although she didn't turn her PC on nor did she took out a bluetooth microphone…

Creuset then folded her arms and spoke with authoritative voice or rather at least tried to. "A-anyway! We should probably talk about the simulation world."

"Good timing, Creuset!" A voice called out from the PC.

"Who's there!?" I demanded.

"Oh, sorry if I surprised you." The voice apologized. Why did it sound familiar? And then, the monitor on the computer table lit up, showing Sayori on screen waving at me. "Hi!"


	32. Chapter 32: Wait

I waved back to Sayori unconsciously. Even when she's on a screen, she really looked adorable. I see Sayori's face everyday but seeing the actual Sayori showed that I was a far cry from her.

"Sayori, how's the simulation?" Creuset asked as she turned to the screen.

Sayori looked serious. "Not good. So far, Taiyo's doing nothing major but he's spreading his influence over it. He's taking it slow but he's surely changing the programming into his own."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means the simulation will become a part of Taiyo if we let him keep up whatever he's doing," Creuset said.

"Then we can't just do nothing! Let's stop him!" I demanded.

"It's risky to do anything right now," Sayori said. "Anything we do will be noticed and we'll be ejected from the simulation on the spot. Or worse, deleted."

"Sayori's right," Creuset said as she turned to me. "Right now, we're studying Taiyo and his programming, maybe find something we can use against him."

"So there's nothing I can do?" I looked down.

"Of course there is!" Sayori cheered. "But for now, we're making sure we don't fall for anything he may have set up. That's why I have to keep looking here."

"With things as they are now, you'll just have to wait." Creuset turned to Sayori again. "Continue searching, Sayori. Anything comes up, contact me directly."

"Aye aye!" Sayori saluted at Creuset then looked at me. "Don't worry, we'll save everyone this time!" The screen then went out.

"You heard her," Creuset said as she stood up. "It'll be awhile before we can actually do something."

I wanted to say no, that I don't want to do nothing while they did something about Taiyo but I knew that even if I tried to help, I'd just be in the way.

"Then what should I do in the meantime?" I asked.

"There really isn't much in this building that can keep you busy." Creuset places her thumb on her chin.

The door to the room then burst open, revealing Luce who appeared to be panting and sweating a lot. "Creuset, put some fucking call buttons for your elevator."

"Sorry about that," Creuset said.

"What did I miss?" Luce asked.

"Nothing much. Sayori reported in but nothing new for us."

Luce flipped a finger at Creuset. "I came all the way from the ground floor for NOTHING. I'm going home. There's nothing else I can do here."

"Ah, why don't you take Zou with you?" Creuset suggested.

"Who?" Luce asked as she turned around again.

Creuset gestured to me.

Luce scratched her head. "Oh right. So that's what we're calling you, huh?"

"It's what everyone calls me. In the simulation, anyway." I shrugged.

Luce looked at Creuset. "So how long are you guys gonna look around the simulation thing? Like what, for an hour?"

"I'm afraid it will take days."

"Days!?" Luce and I yelled.

Creuset closed her eyes when she heard the both of us then slowly opened her eyes. "Yes. We want to be thorough with the investigation."

"Well, shit. I'm going home then. I can't really do anything with coding and shit."Luce flailed her hands in the air then turned around to leave. "Come on, Zou. You don't wanna be stuck here, don't you?"

"I guess?" I looked at Creuset one last time and she gave me a reassuring nod. "Okay, sure,let's go then."

Creuset lent me some clothes that fitted nicely; a white t-shirt that said twenty percent cooler in rainbow colored text and some jogging pants. I'm surprised Creuset had normal t-shirts; I figured she would have nerdy designs like anime or something. Surprisingly though, Creuset doesn't have shoes. Or footwear for that matter… Creuset instead lent me Sayori's shoes… When I asked her why she didn't have any, she just said she liked walking barefooted. People are weird sometimes.

Luce and I took the elevator down, walked for a bit then got outside the building. The area wasn't really familiar to me. Then again, maybe because I never had any memories about this place inputted in my head.

When I turned and saw the building we were in, I just stared at it for a minute. It looked old but in a good way like a preserved cultural thing.

Luce walked to the left of the front door and got onto a black motorcycle. That really fits her image.

"Come on," Luce called and patted the back seat

Luce's motorcycle wasn't really special, it was a regular looking one. I went over to the bike. Luce handed me a helmet.

"Hang on, sweetheart," she said as I got on and wore the helmet.

And she meant that. Luce drove terribly fast that I had to hold Luce's waist so tight in fear that I might fall off. It took about five minutes before Luce's speed demon left her and we stopped in front of an apartment which looked so… normal. Plain white walls and pretty much modern looking black metal decor over it. I expected her to live in a rundown apartment but that's just me being the judgmental idiot. Hurray, stereotypes.

"My apartment's on the fourth floor." Luce popped the stand and got off the bike.

"Right…" I got off the bike as well. "Do you always drive like you're being chased by a dinosaur?"

"Is that a Jurassic World reference?" Luce asked as she walked ahead of me.

"What?"

We got inside an elevator that was really shiny like it was cleaned every hour and then walked to her apartment door. So far, I still couldn't believe Luce can afford this place. Just what is it that she does for a living?

Luce unlocked the door and gestured for me to come in. "Make yourself at home."

I stepped inside and walked into the living room. It was a fairly wide room. Two shelves dominated right side of the room, a TV on the right side with sofas in front of it, on the left is the dining table and kitchen. With an apartment like this, you'd think Luce was living with someone.

"Shit," Luce suddenly uttered.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell the others about you." Luce facepalmed. "I'm a fucking idiot."

"Are they not open to strangers?" I asked.

"I dunno. You have Sayori's face so maybe they'll lighten up." Luce hung her keys on a nearby wall keyholder. "Lemme check if they're around. Just relax for now."

And with that, Luce left me in the living room as she went to a hallway. I looked around for a bit more since I didn't really wanted to touch anything. I saw a gun framed and hung up on the wall… It looked eerily realistic and it creeped me out. I turned my attention to the bookshelf and walked to it. I browsed at the spines of the books, which all looked like heavy reading ones. I never really read a book from start to finish but hey, who does?

I then heard the front door being unlocked. Luce's roomie, I guess?

"Luce, you better be driving with a helmet on or I swear to god, I will make you regret buying that death machine!"

Who was this person, her mom? Come to think of it, Luce didn't wear one. Yep, she's good as dead. I rushed myself to sit on the sofa just so I don't look like a brat nosing around.

"Luce? Where are you?"

A tall lady came into view and I gotta say, she had to be the prettiest person I had ever met in my entire life. Her amazingly long blonde hair that was braided made me think of the Tangled movie. She looked at me curiously with her deep blue eyes. I know Sayori had blue eyes but hers just complimented her hair and face so perfectly that I began to wonder if she's Aphrodite herself. She wore a t-shirt covered in prints of different kinds of flowers, a long black skirt and a pair of pink doll shoes.

This woman is probably why there are lesbians in this world.

"Oh hi, Sayori," the woman said as she smiled at me. "What brings you here today?"


	33. Chapter 33: Connect To Your Own Kind

The blonde woman looked at me curiously and I just stared back at her. I don't think I've been nervous like this to the same sex since Sawako. Rather, this is more similar with Shinji but with a female instead. How can people be this attractive?

"Sayori?" She called.

"You know me?" I asked.

She then smiled at me sweetly. "Know you? Are you alright, Sayori? Wait, did Luce brought you here?" The woman walked towards the hallway. "Luce? Where are you? You just left Sayori here by herself."

"Shit!" Luce screamed from the hallway. "Comin' over!"

Surely enough, Luce came back running and then slid to a stop.

The woman crossed her arms. "Luce, mind explaining why Sayori is here? I assume you brought her here with your bike."

"I was looking for you, chill." Luce sat down on one of the sofas. "And yeah, I brought her here. Don't worry, she wore a helmet."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "And you?"

Luce only looked away from the woman.

"Luce. Remember what you promised."

Luce faced the woman again. "Okay, fine. I only have one helmet so I lent mine to her. Won't happen again."

The woman smiled. "Good."

Seeing the two of them together really showed how different they were. Like opposites.

"Anyways, about Sayori…" The woman gestured to me.

"Oh, that's not Sayori," Luce waved in denial.

"Excuse me?"

"Right, I have to explain this shit…" Luce rubbed her forehead. "Look, this is Zou, she's a… " Luce then snapped her fingers then pointed at her. "Right! She's like you!"

Luce managed to explain everything that occurred at Creuset's place surprisingly well, which I didn't really expect from someone with a sailor's mouth.

"Since when did Creuset do all of this?" The woman wondered. "And why? I don't understand."

"If you got more questions, you might wanna ask Creuset directly because what I just told is all I know." Luce crossed her arms.

"I see," the woman nodded then faced me. "Sorry about the confusion. Luce told me she was helping Creuset with something and I never bothered to ask about the details. Apparently, she never did as well." She sat across me. "My name is Holly."

"I'm Zou… " I'm still not used to introducing like that so I ended up just muttering.

"Nice to meet you, Zou. As Luce said, it seems we both are 'digital clones' as Creuset put it."

"I guess so." I scratched the back of my head.

Holly asked me with a smile. "So, when did you die?"

I just stared at Holly for like three seconds with wide eyes while Luce just made a loud facepalm.

Now it was Holly's turn to be surprised. "Is there something wrong?"

Luce just shook her head. "Holly, the person she's based off is still alive."

"Oh my goodness, I am very sorry, Zou!" Holly said with much worry.

"It's okay!" I waved. "I barely even resemble my original so, really! It's okay."

"Well, I don't know if that's a good thing but if you say it's okay…" Holly placed her index finger on her chin. "Still, this is quite odd. Why would Creuset clone someone who is still alive?"

"Beats me," Luce shrugged.

"Have you known Creuset before?" Holly asked me.

"We chatted a lot but that's it," I admitted.

"It seems I needed to speak to Creuset about this next time I see her." Holly stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Where you goin'?" Luce asked.

"To edit your latest manuscript. Don't tell me you forgot."

"R-right! How could I forget?" Luce laughed nervously.

"Make yourself comfortable, Zou. We don't have much, but this is your home as long as you need it to be." And with that, Holly went to the hallway and entered one of the rooms.

"She's so nice," I said.

"Nice is an understatement," Luce said then stood up. "I'm gonna get lunch. You need anything— Oh, shit, sorry, I didn't mean to ask."

I tilted my head at her apology. "Huh? I can eat a little."

"Yeah, but your body doesn't need to. Or rather, you shouldn't. You're an android right now so I know it sucks you don't get to eat, but at least you never get tired," Luce said as she walked to the kitchen. "Just call me if you need anything."

Android? I looked at my hands. They didn't look any different from a human's. I can even feel with it, temperature and touch. No matter how human I felt, I just wasn't. Holly's in the same case as me; I was curious how she handled being a digital clone. I decided to follow Holly. Also, there was something she said that bothered me even now. I went to her room's door and knocked.

"Yes?" Holly called out.

"It's Zou."

"Come in."

So I did. I saw Holly's back as she sitting as I heard her typing on a desktop computer. I looked around her room and saw the walls were covered with different kinds of posters. Some were just photos of flowers and clouds while some were video game posters like a man with an eyepatch holding a salute. It felt like a mismatch of interests. There was one bookshelf where on the top shelf were figurines like people and robots; the second shelf were filled with books, and the third and below were filled with video game console boxes and game titles.

"Is something wrong, Zou?" Holly asked as she typed on the keyboard.

"I just wanted to talk. But I know you're busy so—"

"I don't mind," Holly said as she turned her chair to face me. "Please. All I do nowadays is work so this should be a nice change of pace."

"Thanks."

"Have a seat." Holly gestured to her bed.

I sat on her bed.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I was just wondering; is your original… dead?"

I've been wanting to ask her that. I know I've already accepted that I wasn't Zoe nor Sayori. I'm Zou. But this person, Holly… She felt different. I feel like she assumed the original's role.

"It's because of what I said earlier, huh. Yes," Holly stated with a smile. "I died over a year ago, almost two years by now."

"If you mind me asking, how did—"

"I died because of cardiac arrest."

"Oh."

"It's alright. It's already been long since then. No need to apologize."

"If Holly died, then how come you still refer yourself as Holly?"

It took about a second before she replied. "You know, I was supposed to be a perfect clone of Holly. I have the memories, personality, and even the body. I know I'm not the real Holly."

"Then why?"

"Luce and I are very close friends. She's a very eccentric person, as you've seen for yourself so you can imagine that she didn't really have much friends. When I died, Luce lost the very one person she only opened herself to. She fell into depression but luckily someone helped her and then eventually I was fated to meet her again." Holly placed her hand over her chest. "I know I'm not the real Holly, but I feel connected to her. Maybe it's because I got so much of the original's memories. It's as if I inherited my original's wish. I don't want to leave Luce alone again. Maybe I'm just a bunch of ones and zeroes pretending to be someone but I believe that I'm here for her. My purpose is to keep her safe."

"Your purpose?"

"Something that keeps me going. Seeing Luce being happy is enough for me. What about you?"

"Me?"

"What keeps you going?"

"I… "

What keeps me going…? I wanted to save everyone. My friends and the place they live in. The place where I met Sawako. I want to protect it.

"I think you already know your answer." Holly smiled.

I smiled back. "Yeah."


	34. Chapter 34: Meet Up

I wasn't sure how long I hanged out with Holly. After talking a bit more about ourselves with me not having much to share since I only have my months worth of memories, we played some video games that she said were her absolute favorites like Marvel vs Capcom 2 and Katamari Damacy. The latter was so ridiculous to me that I practically laughed the entire time playing it. Who would've thought rolling a ball that makes everything stick to it could be so fun? Holly suddenly remembered her work that she immediately apologized to me and went back to her desktop, leaving me to keep rolling the ball. After playing for a bit more, I got bored and left Holly to her work.

When I went back to the living room, Luce was nowhere to be found. I checked the kitchen just in case but no dice. I wondered if I should go back to Holly but I held her back from her work already. I went back to the hallway and looked for Luce's room. I noticed a door that was slightly open so I got close and peeked… I hope Luce was in here…

I found someone, alright. Only it wasn't Luce. It was someone else whose back was turned to me. She had really long hair that reached her butt… I think she's in the middle of changing clothes… Wait, am I peeking!? What am I, a pervert!? The girl in the room turned a bit and I saw her wonderful, slender body… And she also had bigger boobs than me… It seems that no matter what body I end up with, I'll never have bigger ones. But this girl… Wearing a lacy underwear…

Okay, enough creepy, I'm just going to leave. As I took a step backward, I lost my balance from stepping on the slippery carpet, ended up reaching for the doorknob and pushed it forward. Ah, what stupid, rotten luck. I fell on my face, making a loud thud.

"Ow."

"Sayori?"

Great. Someone else who knows Sayori. I'm gonna have to explain it this time around. I looked up and saw a very concerned face of Yuri. Yuri?

My eyes became wide. "Yuri?"

"Are you alright, Sayori?" Yuri said as she covered herself with a towel, looking at me with her purple eyes..

"How are you here?" I asked. "Wait, did they save you already?"

Yuri tilted her head in confusion. "Save? What do you mean?"

"From the other world!" I immediately stood up. "It was really dangerous there but I'm glad you're safe now."

"Sayori, you're not making any sense. I've always been here." Yuri then picked up her clothing. "Give me a second, I'll just change."

Yuri put on a white turtleneck sweater and yoga pants, a good looking combination I must say.

"So what's going on, Sayori?" Yuri asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Like I was saying, we were at the school!" I said.

"School? We never went to school for a long time now."

What? How can that be? I always saw Yuri at the Literature Club room everyday. How can she remember otherwise?

"Sayori, you're acting so differently today. Did something happen at Creuset's?" Yuri looked at me with concern.

"You know Creuset too?"

"Sayori, please lie down." Yuri stood up and gently pushed me to sit onto the bed.

"Okay?" I did as she said.

"I'm going to get Holly and Luce. Something's clearly wrong and I think with all of us we'll be able to come up with something."

"Ah, wait! There's nothing wrong with me!" And before I could my sentence, Yuri already left the room.

I decided to let Luce or Holly to explain everything to Yuri. I stared at the ceiling as I thought about everything that was going on. Me being not human but an imperfect clone, the other world being a simulation, Taiyo… And Sawako. I missed her so much now and wanted to tell her everything that had happened. She would listen intensively and would tell me it would be okay. I smiled at the memory.

* * *

After Yuri went out to ask Luce and Holly, I went out to check. I found them all at the living, sitting on the sofas. Luce still vaped, Yuri looked at everyone with concern, and Holly was speaking but not to the two I mentioned, but rather at the TV… I then noticed that Creuset was on the TV screen. Video chat? Didn't know there were into that.

"Zou, hello," Creuset greeted as she noticed me entering the living room.

"Uh, hi," I greeted back.

"Decided to join us, huh?" Luce said after blowing a ring into the air.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I just explained to Yuri everything there is needed to know about you, Zou," Creuset said.

"I'm so sorry about the confusion," Yuri apologized. "I had no idea about what you just went through."

"It's okay! Really!" I waved my hands at Yuri.

"I have news for you, Zou," Creuset stated. "But first, I should explain Yuri's existence. With you coming from the simulation, it's best that we clear things up."

And so Creuset explained that Yuri here and the Yuri that I knew from the simulation were two different persons. The Yuri with us right now only has memories that came from the game and was created by Creuset, and the one I knew from the simulation was automatically generated and has memories that filled in the missing parts of the game. Yes, that sounds confusing to me as well but I nodded my head as she told me that but what I do understand is that they're two different people.

"I don't get it," Luce admitted.

"Not surprising, coming from you," Creuset sneered.

"Fuck you," Luce replied.

"Okay, we got that cleared up, at least for the most of us," Holly interrupted. "Creuset, please continue with what you found out with Sayori."

"Yes. Zou. Sayori and I finished scanning the simulation."

"Can you get Taiyo out of there?" I asked.

Creuset frowned. "No, Taiyo has assimilated most of the simulation by now. He can detect any changes we make from the outside."

"There's gotta be a way to stop him!" I begged.

Creuset looked at me sternly. "There is. Sayori was against it, but it involves you and your full cooperation. It's risky and could harm you as well."

"I don't care, just tell me what it is!"

"Well then, it's basically this; you're going to take Taiyo out yourself."


	35. Chapter 35: Create an Appearance!

It took a whole week for Creuset to complete all preparations for me to return to the simulation. She had me do a lot of things just so we could get a chance to beat Taiyo. We're now at Creuset's room where everyone gathered and standing, waiting for the start of the operation but it's not like everyone got to do anything. They're here for moral support.

"This is the big day," Creuset said with her hands on her back. "How are you feeling?"

I forced a smile. "Nervous. Anxious. One of those or both."

"Understandable. What we're doing is quite experimental and our victory is not guaranteed." Creuset placed her hand on my shoulder. "But if I learned anything from this past months is that anything can happen."

"Realest shit if I ever heard one," Luce agreed as rubbed Creuset's head then faced me. "You won't believe the amount of bullshit I went through because of this fucker."

"W-what did you exactly do?" I asked Creuset.

"Long story. Maybe I'll tell you about it after this." Creuset let go of my shoulder. "You should lie down now."

I lied down on Creuset's bed as everyone was watching me.

"Okay, I'll be injecting you into the simulation. Just relax and do everything as I told you." Creuset said as she stood beside me. I wondered she was going to do that with her being five meters away from her desktop computer.

"Well, we can't let all that planning go to waste," I smiled at her.

"Be careful in there, okay?" Holly held my hand.

"Of course." I smiled at her. God, why is she so pretty?

"You got this, Zou." Luce gave me a thumbs up.

"Probably."

"G-good luck!" Yuri stuttered.

I just smiled at Yuri.

"Remember, the plan's effectiveness solely rests on you so do what you must to achieve victory," Creuset reminded. "Now, any last words before your mission?"

I thought for a second then shrugged at Creuset. "I got nothing."

"Happy trails, then."

I then blacked out. Figures.

* * *

I woke up to a familiar and at the same time, unfamiliar ceiling. I knew where I was. I sat upright and immediately recognized the room; Sayori's room. I stood up and went to the mirror. First thing I noticed was that I didn't have Sayori's face but rather I had Zoe's face. While it looked very familiar to me, knowing it really wasn't my face made it feel surreal to even look.

"Zou? Can you hear me?" A voice in my head said.

"Creuset? Where are you?"

"Still back in the real world. I'm only communicating through an encrypted connection but I'll have to keep changing and encrypting just so Taiyo doesn't notice."

"I see." I looked back into the mirror. "Why do I Zoe's face?"

"I thought you would find Zoe's face to be more comfortable to have."

"Is it possible to have my own face?"

"Tricky but not impossible. How would you want to look like? I can adjust your appearance from here but once you go out of this room, we can't do anything until we're back here."

"Oh, um, okay…" What is this, Create a Character segment?

"Just think how you think you look like then I'll be able to use that and update your look."

Just imagine? Okay? I began to think of the faces I've had throughout my memories. First was Zoe's. She was a very pretty woman with short black hair and even bangs. She always used makeup even though it wasn't necessary. Dark brown eyes. The next face I remembered was Sayori's. Childish, baby-faced and bright. Short, bright pink hair. Blue eyes. At this point, I was more used to seeing Sayori's face.

Then I remembered Sawako. Her shoulder-length blue hair. Her cute, gentle face. Her blue and green eyes. I think her face was the one I remembered the most. Of course, she's the one I wanted to see everyday.

"Alright, thanks for the input. I'll be able to generate your new look," Creuset said.

"Wait, wait! I am still thinking!" I complained.

"Like I asked you to," Creuset said nonchalantly.

"No! I meant I was still deciding!"

"Oh." There was a full second of silence. "Well, I already generated one. Would you like to see it?"

What the hell, might as well see it. "Show me…"

"Done."

I was staring at the mirror, waiting for the change to happen but as I blinked, a different face appeared in the mirror. This is… Me? The facial structure was similar to Zoe's and Sayori's hair color but shoulder length and… Sawako's eyes? I looked like a fusion of the three. Plus, the usual school uniform.

"How's that?" Creuset asked. "I can't see it from here so you have to tell me if you needed something specific to be changed."

I turned my face and realized my face structure wasn't exactly Zoe's… I couldn't exactly describe but somehow I liked my new face.

"Just one thing, Creuset."

"Yeah?"

"After I'm done here, I want you to turn my eyes blue again." For now, I'll carry on with Sawako's green eye. For her memory.

"No problem. I'll cut off our communications for now. I'll contact you when you reached the first checkpoint. Over and out."

Checkpoint? Really?

And now I was alone. I went out of Sayori's room and noticed that it was morning. There wasn't anyone in the house which was something I forgot to think about since I don't have Sayori's face anymore, it'll be problematic if mom saw me here. Wait, she's not my mom… I guess I got used to her. I went downstairs and saw a stack of papers on the dining table. I picked a sheet and saw that it was a Missing Person poster for Sayori. Oh shit. Her mom's looking for her… I didn't want to make her worried… I'm so sorry, mom. I placed the poster back to the stack and went outside the house.

As I walked into the streets, I felt something off about the air. No, not just the air, the atmosphere as well. It could be that I'm feeling Taiyo's influence over the world. Not good. Right now, Creuset won't be contacting me until I reached the Literature Club room. I began walking towards the school but—

"Hey! Who are you and what were you doing in Sayori's house!?"

I turned around and saw Shinji, holding a bunch of the same posters I saw earlier in the house. He wasn't wearing his uniform, meaning it wasn't a school day. His hands clutched the posters tightly as he glared at me.

"I'm asking you! Who are you? I know her family best so you better not lie to me!" Shinji walked and stopped right in front of me. I noticed that I was also taller than Sayori now and was at eye level with Shinji.

"Not now, Shinji," I told him.

"Huh? Do I know you?" He asked, surprised to hear his name.

"What day is it?"

"What? It's Friday… Wait, I'm the one asking the questions here!"

"Sorry, Shinji, even if I explained everything to you, you wouldn't believe me." I turned around and began to walk away.

"If you know anything about where Sayori is, you better tell me!" Shinji pulled my shoulder and made me turn to him again. "Who are you?"

I looked at his handsome face, filled with desperation, tiredness, and anger. Maybe this was the first he found anything close to a clue to finding Sayori. Of course, Sayori never existed in this world. From what Creuset told me, she never had Sayori in this simulation and didn't explain why.

"I think it's best if I explained it to you this way." I didn't have time to deal with him. I took Shinji's hand off my shoulder and held it with both of mine.

"What are you—"

Shinji stopped mid sentence. His eyes opened wide as I shared information into his mind. It was an instant and now he knew what I knew. Who I was and what I was. About Taiyo and Sawako. How Sayori never existed. Shinji pulled his hand away from me and stared at me in confusion.

"What was that? What did you do?"

"I shared my information with you. It's too complicated to explain so this is the best way to explain everything."

"No… " Shinji fell to his knees. "Sayori… was not real in the first place? How… I can remember everything… Our childhood… School… Her stupid face… What am I supposed to tell her mother?"

Shinji looked down and I saw tears fall to the concrete.

"I'm sorry, Shinji."

Shinji didn't react; he just kept staring downwards.

I turned around and walked away. As much as I wanted to, Creuset's plan took priority so I silently apologized to him again in my mind and left him in tears.


	36. Chapter 36: Save Tsukasa!

I arrived in front of school. Students were still flocking in by numbers as usual however I noticed something different about the buildings… They all had like veins covering them that were pulsating in eerie red glow despite the daylight. How can everyone just walk normally with that around?

 _I see you've arrived at the school. This is where Taiyo's influence is strongest. What you're seeing there is a part of him. No one else can see it since they're basically under his influence. They can't interact with those things either so don't bother asking for help even if you liberate someone from his influence. So Zou, remember your objective for now. We have to find traces of Taiyo's programming around the school. Proceed to the Literature Club room._

Hearing Creuset reminded me of some video games that had tutorials where a character tells you what you're supposed to do next. I went inside the school… So far so good… and normal. Nothing seemed to be different since I was gone for two weeks. I kept looking around in case Taiyo was around. I made it as far as the Anime Club room's door.

Right. Creuset told me to look for something about Taiyo's code so she can decode whatever he's done to the place. I was supposed to go to the Literature Club room but it wouldn't hurt to check the Anime Club room. I mean, I was already there. I opened the door and saw the room as it was. Same posters, figurines, and shelves.

I took a seat and just did nothing for a whole minute. This was her club. Well, technically not hers since she was vice president. Now that made me think; who was the Anime Club president? Within months in this school, I never had seen nor heard this president. Sawako seemed to care a lot about this person…

"Excuse me, but it's still too early for club visits."

I looked at the source of the voice and saw a tall girl wearing glasses so I couldn't really see her eyes much. She was very tall and had a very long low ponytail. Her face sorta looked familiar for some reason.

"Are you the Club president?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm no president. Just another member." She smiled at me.

…

Why does she look so familiar?

"Anyways, if you're interested in joining, I suggest you come back after class then we'll be able to properly welcome you."

"AH!" I screamed as I pointed at her. "You're Tsukasa! Kasukabe Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa flinched at my words, making her realign her glasses. "Yes? I don't think we've met?"

"Why do you look like a nerd? Are you ditching your previous disguise?" I asked.

"Disguise? Why would I do that? I'm sorry, I think you've mistaken me for someone else." Tsukasa looked at me with a wary face.

Taiyo. He probably did something to her to make her act differently.

"So you're not doing the idol thing anymore?" I folded my arms.

"Idol? I… I'm not fit for that kind of thing…" Tsukasa fidgetted as she mumbled.

"But you like idols, right?"

"I love them…"

Well, at least that aspect of her never changed.

 _What are you doing?_ A voice in my head echoed. Oh, Creuset. Right. _You're supposed to be looking for Monika._

Yeah, but what about Tsukasa? I can turn her back like Shinji.

 _Risky. The more people you revert to normal, the more likely Taiyo will catch us before we could get to him. Leave her be for now._

I looked at the now shy and nerdy Tsukasa. It looked so wrong on her and the fact she even believed that she couldn't be an idol was even more ridiculous. I took Tsukasa's hand with both of mine.

"Huh?" Tsukasa tilted her head. Her eyes then went wide as I shared information to her along with what I know about her. I tried to restore her former self.

"Get off me!" Tsukasa pulled her hand away from me. "I know you're supposed be my idol, Zou-sama, but I don't like holding hands. Ever."

The constant glare in her eyes became familiar.

I smiled at her. "Welcome back, Tsukasa."

"Zou-sama, so you're not Sayori… But someone else entirely?"

"Long story but I already explained everything to you so it'll make sense in time."

"It's so weird, knowing things already without hearing or reading it somewhere first." Tsukasa took off her glasses and placed them on the table. She then took off her ponytail. "Can't believe I was like this for two weeks."

"What happened?"

Tsukasa took off her glasses and looked at them as she held them. "Two weeks ago, you disappeared. I was helping Shinji handing here at school but then I ran into Taiyo. That's when I changed my whole personality. I didn't even realized that I stopped looking for you…"

"Tsukasa…" I felt touched. To think she actually helped Shinji in looking for me. "Thank you for that."

Tsukasa placed her arm around my shoulder, smiling. "Well, now that you're here, we can do a comeback against that bastard." Tsukasa laughed heartily but then…

"AH!" Tsukasa suddenly screamed, hurting my ear in the process.

"What now!?"

"Minori! And Hanami!"

"What about them?"

Tsukasa looked at me worriedly as she tightened her arm around my neck. "He changed them too! They became rivals or something like that. They always get into fist fights and it gets worse everyday!" She then held both of my shoulders and looked at me directly into my eyes. "We should save them."

"Of course!" I responded with a determined face.

 _Zou…_

A voice in my head. Creuset?

 _You're going way behind schedule. Finding Taiyo should be your priority, not rescue._

But they're in danger!

 _As long as Taiyo is around, everyone's in danger. We should focus on him first or we'll never be done._

"Uh… Are you okay, Zou-sama?" Tsukasa looked at me worriedly.

"Ah! It's nothing! Just thinking to myself!"

 _Letting you friends know about us is even much more dangerous. You shouldn't have fixed her yet. We don't even know if Taiyo can access her memories remotely._

I know that. No, I don't. I'm not going to pretend I know what to do to defeat Taiyo but… I'm not going to leave my friends when they're right in front of me.

 _You do realize that will just put more risk to our success rate?_

I'm not leaving my friends to Taiyo's control.

I understood Creuset's logic but… I pulled Tsukasa's hand. "Come on, Tsukasa. Let's save those two."


	37. Chapter 37: Find Minori and Hanami!

Tsukasa begged me over and over to come with me but after a bit of convincing, she reluctantly went to her classroom. Of course, Tsukasa had to go to class just to make sure Taiyo doesn't notice she reverted back to normal. I felt sorry that she had to bear with class knowing her friends aren't exactly being normal themselves. That's why I have to save them.

I had the liberty of wandering around school since I wasn't Sayori nor anyone from this school; I just had to avoid the faculty and students would just ignore me since I also wore the uniform. It was weird to see familiar faces and get ignored. I went all over the school and found nothing that Creuset was looking for. Even the pulsating veins of the building didn't give away Taiyo's tracks. Taiyo wasn't even in my class. Creuset said he might've erased and covered his tracks which was quite inconvenient and annoying. Most annoying though.

I reached the school rooftop. I missed that place a lot. Sawako and I would always eat here… But this is also where she…

No… Focus. No time to mourn. Taiyo must be found. Besides, I had another goal in mind…

"Hey, who the hell are you?" A familiar voice called.

I turned around saw a familiar sight. As expected, she stood on top of the doorway as she looked down on me. Minori's bright red pixie cut hair… She didn't looked that different from the last time I saw her.

"This is my spot. If you're skipping class, do it somewhere else." Minori looked at me coldly and then sat down cross-legged. Because of that, I saw her white with red polka dot panties. Pretty cute for someone wild looking like her. WHY AM I COMMENTING ON HER PANTIES!?

"Sorry, it's just that I was looking for you," I said to her casually.

Minori tilted her head. "Lookin' for a fight?"

"Not really. Let's talk."

"I talk with my fists. You better clench your teeth if want a conversation."

"It's about Tsukasa."

Minori's eyes widened but immediately went normal. "What about her?"

Here goes nothing. "She's your friend, right?"

"Used to." Minori lied down on her back.

"Huh?"

"If you speak another word, it'll be your last. Leave me alone."

I wanted to speak, but I decided to let her be since I didn't want to get decked in the face. Also, she didn't seem to be eager to speak with me so I left the rooftop and headed to the Literature Club room. Along the hallway, I saw a person sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Her messy black hair and her ears covered by giant headphones.

"Hanami?" I called out which didn't seem to reach her. Even she's skipping class? I approached her and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

Hanami looked up to me with her usual bored and lifeless eyes. "What?"

Oh right. She doesn't recognize me. "You're Hanami, right?"

"Depends on who's asking. Are you student council?"

"No?"

"Doesn't sound like you're lying. Yes, I am Hanami."

What did she do to hide from the student council? Wait, I need to see if she's changed somehow.

"I heard you're friends with Tsukasa and Minori."

"Friends? Used to."

Same words by Minori. What the hell? "Used to?"

"I don't know you. Leave me be." Hanami looked down on her phone again and ignored me.

"But… "

And just like that, I was invisible to Hanami as she grinded for more Saint Quartz and materials.

* * *

After going around school, looking for anything Taiyo-related, I was at my wit's end. There was nothing that could be used against Taiyo despite the damn buildings bulging with glowing red veins.

Lunchtime; I was about to head to the Literature Club room but I noticed bunch of students gathered outside, at the school grounds. I rushed myself and push through the crowds until I saw Hanami and Minori facing each other. It looked like a standoff…

"Today's the day you'll be sleeping on the ground, Hanami!" Minori screamed then smirked, her arms folded.

"Like you can do that," Hanami replied as she still played on her phone.

"Ha! You can feign bravery, but you can't pretend to be not in pain after this!" Minori rushed towards Hanami alarmingly fast.

"Wait—!" I yelled but then Hanami just stepped aside and stuck out her left foot, tripping Minori hard to the ground face first. Ouch. I was about to go to Minori but Tsukasa beat me to it.

"Minori!" She yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Get away from me!" Minori hollered. "You think you can just act like nothing happened and be nice?" Minori pulled herself up and punched Tsukasa in the gut. "I'll never forgive you." Minori walked past Tsukasa with her hands in her pockets.

Tsukasa fell to her knees as she clutched on her stomach. I rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

"No worries," Tsukasa mumbled, her face clearly saying otherwise. I lent my shoulder to her and helped her get up.

"You really are an idiot," Hanami said as she approached us. "Acting worried to win us back. Poor strategy."

"I-I'm not acting," Tsukasa mumbled.

"Really." Hanami stared at Tsukasa with her lifeless eyes. "I'm not convinced. Just because you think we're so easy to win back? All the time we were worried, you were somewhere else having the time of your life. While we thought of you, you disappeared without a trace. No calls, no messages, nothing." Hanami then got close to Tsukasa's face. "You've been dead to me ever since. I have no interest in speaking with the dead."

That was it, the final blow. Tsukasa held a valiant face but tears streamed from her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Minori took this as a small victory as she smirked and turned around.

I had enough of this.

I let go of Tsukasa, causing her to stumble a bit but she managed to regain her footing. I immediately grabbed Hanami's hand and proceeded to restore her memories as well as inject necessary information.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Hanami pulled her hand away from my grip but it was too late for her. I've gotten used to the process that I've gotten faster doing it. Hanami then just stared at me with wide eyes. "Zou-san?"

One down, one to go.


	38. Chapter 38: Save Minori!

Hanami looked at me as if she saw a ghost. Well, in a sense, I sort of am. I wasn't Sayori nor Zoe and I just uploaded that information to Hanami's head. Double shock.

"Zou-san… What… " Hanami's gaze went to Tsukasa. "Kasukabe… I-I didn't mean… No, I didn't mean what I said!"

It was the first time Hanami showed expressions, at least to me.

Hanami rushed to Tsukasa and embraced her. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Tsukasa just looked so shocked as tears kept falling from her eyes. Her hands just hovered over Hanami's , I can't blame her; her friend was hostile one moment and then regretful l and sorry the next was quite an thing to experience. When the school bell rang, Hanami and I had to escort Tsukasa to her room because she hadn't recovered from the shock. I was worried, of course, but Hanami insisted to let her be for now so we left Tsukasa to her class.

Hanami joined me in skipping class. Apparently, she's done that before so that's not Taiyo's fault. She brought me to a hallway far from the Anime and Literature Club rooms and instead to one littered with vending machines… I didn't even know we had this many vending machines. I gotta try that weird Kit Kat flavor though… I sat down on a bench while Hanami bought from a vending machine for drinks.

"Sorry for being weird earlier," Hanami said as she handed me a bottle of green tea. I hate green tea but of course, I can't tell her that. Not now, at least. "When you were gone, things went strange."

"Before we talk about the strange things," I said as I took the bottle from her hand. "I want to know about you and Tsukasa. It really shook her bad, with what you said."

Hanami looked away from me. Then it just hit me; that was probably too personal to just ask. "A-ah! If it's too personal, you don't have to tell me anything about it!" I said as I waved my hand.

"No, you deserve to know. Tsukasa really likes you and we owe you big time for saving us from… whatever that was." Hanami sighed then opened a can of Dr. Pepper. Why didn't you get me soda too?

"Yeah, I get that she likes me a lot…" I just stared at the bottle she gave me. I just hope that her like stuff doesn't go as high as 'like as crush'.

"Tsukasa, Minori and I are friends since childhood." Hanami took a drink from her can. "We were together since elementary and were basically inseparable. We practically did things together all the time."

I actually thought they just met here at school but I guess appearances aren't everything. Also, they looked so different from each other. You'd expect them to at least to dress a bit similarly.

"We're quite the weird trio. I'm into video games, Minori was into reading books, and Tsukasa was into idols."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Minori's into books?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, she was starting a fight so I thought she would be the sports type."

"Ah, well, that was just because of the strange thing happening here when you were gone."

I guess you really can't judge by appearance. "Tsukasa's the only one into idols? But you guys formed a group."

"Yeah, she convinced us to do it. But anyways, we were always together until three years ago."

"What happened?"

"Tsukasa went to South Korea." Hanami took another gulp of the drink.

"Huh? What? Why?"

Hanami turned the can upside down. She shook it a bit then tossed it to a garbage bin ten feet away from her. Nice aim. "Tsukasa loved idols. She wanted to learn the best dance moves and perfect her singing. Where else in the world is there that is dedicated to producing superstars that can do both?"

"Oh, I get it." I don't get it so I just nodded as if I understood that. "Wait, so she left. So what went wrong?"

"She just left. Without telling us. Gone without a trace. We always thought she'd be back by next month or something so we waited. And waited we did. For three years."

"Wait, didn't she contacted you through email or something?"

"No. For years, we didn't get any contact from her. First few months we thought she went somewhere with her parents but after a year, we gave up. We thought she's not coming back." Hanami picked up a can from the ground and tossed it into the bin perfectly.

What the hell, Tsukasa. Not informing even your best friends?

"But this school year, she came back and apologized to us. It took a while to get to know her back but eventually it's like she never left. I was more than happy to have her back." Hanami smiled.

"I guess you just can't hate her, huh."

"I thought I did, but seeing her again just made the hate go away. All the pent up anger dissolved. But that's when the strange thing happened." Hanami took another drink. "Since you restored my memory, I remember it started happening when you disappeared. I began to feel the hatred resurface and this time, it wasn't just at Tsukasa but also at Minori. I just lost my feelings of love for my friends. Something changed in me and now I know it was caused by someone else."

"Taiyo."

"Yes. When you disappeared, he began to show up less in school. Without anyone noticing, we started to act differently."

Hanami then explained they started treating Tsukasa badly and Tsukasa changed to become passive and silent. They were pretty nasty and I really don't want to bring up the things they did to her… And that brings us to now which reminded me of something.

"We still have to save Minori," I said.

Hanami just smiled. "Don't worry; it's easy to get her attention."

"Huh?" Hanami smiling a lot is another strange thing I am experiencing right now. She looked cuter that way.

* * *

"Hanami! Let's get this done!" Minori screamed in the middle of the field in front of the main building.

Students were looking at Minori from a distance, scared of the angry red-headed girl. I watched from the bushes and saw Hanami walking to Minori.

"You showed up! That's a surprise, considering you always chicken out."

"Describing yourself?"

Hanami, what the fuck? What's the point in making her more angry?

"That's it." Minori cracked her knuckles and it was very audible. "I'm beating you with these fists.'

'What, you forgot how to kick?' Hanami placed her hands into her pockets.

Minori suddenly sprinted into Hanami, did a handspring then a flying kick aimed at Hanami and she's coming in fast.

AND Hanami just stepped aside to dodge. How are you not startled with Minori's speed!? Minori misses and rolled onto the ground multiple times. It's like watching a big Olympic fail. Loud collective gasps was heard. When Minori stopped rolling, I rushed to her side.

"Are you okay!?" Because I know I wouldn't be. I offered my hand.

"I'm fine!" Without looking, Minori took my hand.

Wait, this is what Hanami had in mind.

"I don't need help," Minori said as she looked at my face. "Didn't I met you today?"

"No, we've known each other for quite some time now."

"Huh?" Minori looked at me with confusion on her bruised face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I smiled at her genuinely. "You're about to find out."


	39. Chapter 39: Discover The World's Origin!

Minori immediately apologized to me and Hanami. She then pulled Hanami into a run to look for Tsukasa. It all happened so fast that I couldn't even react. Minori's just full of surprises, either good or bad.

And so I was alone. Before I could think about anything at all, Creuset spoke up.

 _You wasted a whole day, did you know that?_

"I think you meant to say I did a good job saving my friends," I said.

 _They would've been saved if we dealt with Taiyo first but instead you decided they were priority over the rest of the world._

Okay, she gave a good point but I can't just do that. "What, you'd ignore your friends because you know they can always be saved later?"

 _Yes._

"You're only saying that because you're not here and I can't see your face." I began walking towards the school building. "Why is this world even important to you? I bet you've never been here yourself." I mean how could she? She's flesh and blood.

 _Because I made it._

I stopped midstep, eyes went wide. "Oh right."

 _I do believe I told you before. I am the creator of the very world you lived in for months._

Then it hit me. How can a teenage girl be able to program something as big and complicated? "But you… You're… How can you make something like this!? What mad programming skills you have to allow you to create a seemingly perfect emulation of reality!?" I held the sides of my head.

 _It's not easy nor simple, I doubt you'll understand, no offense. But… I want to say thank you._

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion. "Why are you thanking me? And why did you even make this world?"

 _One question at a time, okay?_

For three seconds, there was just silence, as if Creuset was contemplating which of my question she should answer first.

 _This happened way back, more than six months ago. As you can probably tell, I am not the type to leave the house to make friends._

"That's why you go make friends online, right?"

 _True but I wanted my old friends back._

"You had friends?"

 _Are you really going to insult me now?_

"No! I'm just surprised." Surprised that she had friends.

 _Anyway, this simulated world was meant to recreate my friends in data form._

"Then why create the world of Doki Doki?"

 _Let's just say that game is special to me and my friends. And so I completed it. Problem was that I couldn't remember everything about my friends. I only knew their names and appearance. So, I let the simulation fill in the missing gaps of everything I missed and it worked; the simulation filled in the missing portions but… It never felt right. I would see my friends in the simulation but there was always a wrong detail._

I sat down on the step in front of the school building. "How can you know something's wrong if you can't remember?"

 _A gut feeling._

"Really? You're going with that?"

 _There's no other way for me to explain that so just settle with that answer for now._

"So the simulation's a bust; what did you do with it?"

 _Put it on stasis. Froze the whole simulation. Basically, I put it away. And then I met you, or rather, I met Zoe Edensworth. I became friends with her. I like her but she can be a little bit annoying. One day, she said she hated Sayori and even said she can be a better Sayori. I think you know what happened next._

I looked down and watched my hands. "You copied what you can from her and made me."

 _Yes. And yes, I created you out of whim. That's how you were born. I'm sorry._

"I don't even know if I should be angry or happy. If you didn't create me, I wouldn't be able to meet everyone in this world. On the other hand, you made a sentient being out of a whim?"

 _I do realize that. I was a very different person back then. You should hear it from Luce. To answer your other question, I want to thank you because you made me realize something._

"And that would be?"

 _When Sayori saved you and I first saw you, you said you wanted to save this world so badly. It was then that you made me realize that this simulation… This world is very alive. You've made friends with the people here and even fell in love with one. They may not be of flesh but the people here have hearts._

"Wow that turned sappy real quick. And it's also missing a keyblade in the story."

 _Say what you want. It's something you made me realize and I am grateful. Now I know that this world is my responsibility and no one must hurt it._

"You sure you don't have a keyblade?" I laughed. "In all seriousness, I'm thankful too, Creuset. Sure, I was meant to be a clone of sorts but I got to meet wonderful people here. And hey, in the end, I became my own person."

For a second I didn't hear anything from Creuset.

 _Now look who's being sappy._

"Okay, you got me there."

I went back inside the school building and went to the direction of of the Literature Club.

"Remind me why we're going back here again?"

 _If my hunch is correct, Taiyo is particularly fond of Monika. From what you've told me, Monika is the only person there that he actually made an ally out of._

"Speaking of Monika, that means there a Monika in your world now, right?"

 _Yes._

"Kind of weird that I've already met them here and then when I met Yuri in your world she just didn't know me. No, that was plenty weird."

I reached the Literature Club room door.

"Did I ever mention that the Monika here hates me?"

 _You'll be fine; we find Monika, we find Taiyo._

"Fair enough."

I turned the door open and saw instead of the Literature Club room, was a reception room.

"What the hell is going on here?"

There was a round reception table and Natsuki was behind it. She wore a typical secretary uniform; dress shirt with a coat over it and a pencil skirt.

"Hm?" Natsuki noticed me with a quizzical look. "Do you have an appointment?"


	40. Chapter 40: Meet The Literature Club!

I was awestruck by the sight before me. Natsuki wearing a typical secretary outfit; it actually looked good on her. Her baby blue dress shirt suited her pink hair.

Still, why?

"Well, do you have an appointment?" Natsuki asked again.

I snapped out of my reverie and just answered. "Uh, no?"

"Name please," Natsuki said as she looked on her monitor atop her reception desk.

"Zou?" I said without thinking then approached her desk. "Natsuki, it's me!"

"Zou," Natsuki blankly said as her eyes scanned a file on her hand. "Ah yes, we've been expecting you. Please enter the door to the right and make haste."

"Natsuki, what are you doing here?" I asked. "You're a student, not some pencil pusher!"

"Please, don't make him wait. If you don't hurry, I won't have anything to eat for another week..."

It was then that I noticed that Natsuki was a lot thinner and not in a good way. Her bones were almost visible through her skin on hands. Her neck was already thin before and now she's much worse…

Natsuki just looked away from me. I hurried to the door she pointed and shut the door silently. I didn't want to make her feel bad or panic because I wasn't doing what she said. What the hell is Taiyo doing!?

"Ma'am, this way, please."

I turned around and saw Yuri in a black suit, pants and all. Really looked good on her. What didn't look good on her was her smile. You know. The deranged one.

"Yuri?" I called out.

"Yes, that is my name. Please, let me walk you to the office." Yuri gestured me to follow her

And we did. We just walked a long corridor. A really long and fancy corridor; marble flooring, high ceiling with golden chandeliers, walls adorned with paintings of really pretty people but surprising no nude ones. I guess I was being judgmental with Taiyo… He's still a dick though.

"Yuri, do you get punished if you don't do your job well?" I had to ask.

Yuri looked at me with concerned eyes. "Yes, and the punishment can be quite cruel," Yuri said as she looked away.

Oh no. What was he making her do? "Does he hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" Yuri looked at me with disbelief. "Certainly not!"

I let out a sigh. Thank goodness.

"If anything, he wouldn't let me hurt myself!"

What the hell did I just hear her say?

"I think it would be better if I show you." Yuri took off her coat and then her dress shirt so now I can see her lacey bra that held her ginormous— Wait… Are those… scars?

"Boss rewards me by letting me cut myself!" Yuri said with a crazed expression. She turned to show her back. "He would also whip me! I don't know which is better, cutting myself or getting whipped! I can't get enough of it!"

Cuts and bruises were plenty and almost covered her entire back. Her arms were also full of cuts and scars varying in sizes… Taiyo had crossed too many lines. This must stop. Yuri led me to a shiny silver double door that was as high as the ceiling.

"Here we are!" Yuri said excitedly. "Be sure to tell the boss I did my job perfectly!"

"Uh, sure…"

And with that, Yuri left quickly from my side with glee in her steps.

I reached for the door handles and pulled. It was surprisingly light for something so huge. I entered and doors shut by themselves. The room was dark and I barely could see myself. But then I heard someone.

"How dare you show yourself after all this time."

I tried to look for the source of the voice, but light slowly filled the room which revealed its ceiling and another set of giant double doors on the very end of the room.

"I always thought you'd keep away from this place." I then saw Monika walking in front of the double doors with her arms folded. "But I guess you don't really think of us seriously." Monika glared at me. Not good.

"Monika, I'm only here to help," I said.

"Help who exactly? As far as I know, Taiyo has been the one helping."

"By what, starving Natsuki? Making Yuri cut herself more? Open your eyes, Monika!"

"You're talking nonsense. Natsuki and Yuri is fine. They're under my protection."

"Um, you might wanna check the reception room earlier because Natsuki sure looked like she's in pain," I said weakly.

"ENOUGH!" Monika was suddenly in front of me and was already choking me with her hands. "I've had enough drivel from you." Monika glared at me as if I was all of the world's evil.

I wanted to scream but obviously Monika made that idea moot. I can feel myself weakening and becoming desperate for air. "Monika! Please listen!" I barely said as I panicked and tried to get her hands off me. Her eyes were full of madness and I don't she'll listen. I felt her hands tighten around my neck. I then heard a voice in my head.

 _Push her!_

Creuset? What?

 _Push her off you!_

With her grip on my neck so tight, I knew just pushing Monika won't work but I was desperate for anything so I let go of Monika's hands and pushed her with all my might on her shoulders. That sent Monika flying to the silver doors on the end of the room. She crashed on the door with a loud bang but it left no damage to the door.

How did I get super strength?

 _First, you have to immobilize her then you'll be able to save her. I programmed you to become stronger so you should be able to fend her off. I've made you faster too so just do what you can to make her normal again._

I forgot that I can make myself do outworldly things. Thank goodness for Creuset looking out for me. I looked at Monika who was on the floor, dazed and was trying to get back on her feet. If she said I was faster, I can save her now! I ran towards with unbelievable speed that I thought I would crash into the door but as soon as I got close to Monika, I felt myself going slower. I immediately grabbed her hand and transferred data to her as fast as I can.

When Monika got her senses back, she tried pulling away her hand away from me but my super strength kept her in place. She started hitting my hand.

"Let go of me! LET GO!"

Monika had gone mad. Her face, tone, and desperation made her a different person from the one I knew from the past. Taiyo had manipulated her and made her believe she was doing the right thing. She was only worried about her friends. About Sayori. Taiyo took advantage of that. Monika began to calm down as her flurry of punches slowed down and eventually she went back to sitting against the silver door.


	41. Chapter 41: Enter The Final Stage!

Monika began to breathe slowly and just stared at my hands holding hers. I was half scared that the information overload with her already damaged mind somehow would make her go even more hostile… but I already did this three times so there shouldn't be any problems. Or rather that's what I kept telling myself. Then I saw tears streaming from Monika's cheeks.

"Monika?" I called out.

"No," Monika muttered. "Taiyo told me. You're trying to trick me. This is all a part of your plan. No matter how… How right it feels…"

"Monika…"

"You made all of this up. All of this information. You're making feel bad on purpose…" Monika slowly pulled her hands away from mine. "Because if what you're saying is real, then…" Her gaze went to the ground.

"Monika, I just want to save everyone and this world. Believe me when I say I care about you."

Monika just looked down. "If I believe you, that would make Taiyo a monster."

"He's already done things only a monster would."

I saw Monika tightened her fists on her lap. "But he saved me."

"Saved you?"

"Back then, I always had this feeling that something was missing. That something wasn't right. When Taiyo came and showed me the reality of this world, it's like I opened my eyes for the first time. He's kind, understanding and… he… he loves me."

It seemed that Monika still felt out of place even without her sentience and knowledge about this world. Taiyo must've felt like a blessing to her but I knew what he truly was.

"Even now he's torturing our friends, Monika. Everyone at the Anime and Literature club. You said you'd protect them but when was the last time you saw them?"

Monika shook her head. "I haven't seen them in days. Taiyo reassured me that they'll be fine."

"Monika, I want to tell you everything, and not just by injecting information to you but by convincing you. I had no choice since you wouldn't listen. Right now, Yuri and Natsuki are being tortured as we speak."

"What?" Monika raised her face with a worried look. "Where are they?"

"Just through the door before this room. Listen," I took Monika's hand. "You should save them."

"Huh?"

I granted Monika the same ability I used to save her. "I still have to deal with Taiyo. I can't let him hurt anyone else."

"Even with all this information, I want to believe in him…" Monika cried.

Why must love be complicated?

"I'm sorry, Monika. What I tell you is the truth and only the truth. Whether you believe me or not is up to you. Please don't stop me." I stood up and opened the door next to Monika. "Goodbye."

When I closed the door behind me, I expected Monika to pull me back and demand more answers. Instead, Monika just sat by the door and stared at me as I walked through the door.

Looking at the room, I noticed that it was cylindrical. The walls were covered with screens that showed green text of code scrolling infinitely, causing the sick hue of the atmosphere. The ceiling seemed non-existent as the wall screens seemed to stretched on indefinitely.

Somewhere above, I noticed a person reading one of the screens. He wore the school uniform, had dark brown hair… Only one person matched the bill. The screens suddenly all turned on for a second and on again, and with that, Taiyo disappeared. Where did he go!? The screens went off again and when it did turn on, Taiyo's face was merely inches from mine.

"Hello there," he said with a smile.

In my shocked, I stepped back and fell on my ass which made him laugh.

"Well, aren't you quite the surprise? No one is supposed to be in this room except me. So how did you get through Monika?"

I immediately got up and took a step back from him.

"I'm impressed that you made it this far. Not bad at all." He quickly got close then touched my chin with his right hand. "I never forget a face, even when it's changed a bit."

"What?" I muttered. How? I only had this face today.

"Did you miss me?"

I pushed him away from me which only made his laugh.

"Aw, aren't you a little shy? I admit, your new face caught me off-guard, but I've been expecting you. "

"How?"

"How, she asks," Taiyo mocked and shrugged as he shook his head. "You think you can just waltz into my domain and I wouldn't notice? The school is basically a part of me now."

I scowled at him. "I figured. The veins? Real charming."

"Glad you liked them. Those in my control can't see them so I appreciate your input." Taiyo turned his back on me and approached one of the screens near him. "But to think you'd actually come back is least expected. I thought you would stay at wherever it is you hid in but I guess you just couldn't let go of your playground, huh."

"It's not a playground!" I corrected him.

"Well, call it whatever you want but I've already assimilated myself into this simulation." Taiyo floated to a higher screen. "Don't tell me you came here to what, stop me?"

"That's exactly why I'm here!"

Taiyo laughed. "What? You and what army? You can't stop by yourself."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I demanded.

"I'm busy right now. While it's nice to meet an acquaintance, my work must be prioritized."

I stared at his back as he kept reading whatever it was on the screens. I can't help but feel anger for all the things he had done. What he did to my friends. To this world. To Sawako.

I remembered that I could create anything out of thin air. So, I made a high caliber pistol. I think this was called a Desert Eagle? I pointed it at the screen Taiyo was reading and pulled the trigger. The screen shattered and glass fell.

"What do you think you're doing?" Taiyo said as he turned around. "I told you I'm busy." His face was filled annoyance.

I then pointed the gun at him. "Well, I have all the time in the world."


	42. Chapter 42: Fight!

This is it. The final showdown. I never thought I would actually get to do this. I kept my aim at Taiyo though he's not even fazed by it.

"Can't you remember what happened last time?" Taiyo let out a sigh. "You really think you can stop me?"

I kept my grip on my gun tight. "Of course I remember. That's why I have to end this."

Taiyo rubbed his forehead. "This is why people never learn." He then pointed a gun at me too… Wait, that's a katana… With a gun barrel on top of the dull edge? "You really want to do this?"

He looked relaxed. Too relaxed even. I guess he doesn't see me as a threat… Then I heard a voice in my head.

 _What are you doing? Direct contact is the worst outcome of our mission!_

Creuset? Not now. This is my chance to relieve some stress.

 _You can't beat him! Not here! He won't—_

Can't talk, trying to beat Taiyo's sorry ass.

And so I unloaded my pistol unto him. Surprisingly, Taiyo deflected all of them by moving his blade in a crazy fast motion like a windmill. THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

"Why do you look shocked?" Taiyo bemused. "This is as basic as you can get."

I generated another pistol so this time I was dual wielding and I showered him with bullets. I can feel the power of the recoil of the guns but for my arms to not get tired of them was really amazing, although it's more amazing that Taiyo was still deflecting my bullets with his spinning blade. I stopped firing as I knew it was pointless to keep at it.

Taiyo stopped spinning his blade as well. "Is that all? My turn then." Taiyo rushed at me with terrifying speed but I can somehow see him despite that.

I tossed one of my guns and generated a sword. Nothing fancy like his, but I had to deflect him. His blade met mine and sparks flew; I felt immense weight behind his attack.

"Well, at least you won't go down easily. I can have more fun that way." Taiyo pushed me and made me lose my footing. He then pushed with incredible force that it made me fly off of my feet but then I generated and shot my gun relentlessly as I flew across the room. "Futile." Taiyo shot his pistols from his sword, creating sparks in midair. Was he shooting the bullets that I shot?

Before my back could crash the wall, I turned my whole body so that my feet can land on the wall. I had to generate gravity on the wall so I didn't fall immediately. I looked up and saw Taiyo rushing towards me. I deflected his downward slash again and when I held his attack, I was about to shoot his face but then he grabbed my gun.

"You're already boring here." Taiyo ripped the gun from my hand and kicked me to the side. I fell off the wall and slid to the ground and that really hurt. Like for real… I held my stomach. "Come on, this can't all, right?"

Damn right. I stood up and ignored the pain. I thought to myself not to feel the pain and eventually the pain disappeared. Right, new strategy. I tossed my sword to the side. This shithead is using fantasy weapons. Then I should be able to do the same. Alright, imagination's the limit. I need something to surprise him. Wait, if we're doing fantasy, then this should work.

I generated a sword in my hand but it was not visible. I can feel it's mythical power swelling inside it. Taiyo shouldn't be able to tell that I made a weapon.

"A gun and a sword and now what? Out of ideas?" Taiyo mocked.

"I'm not done yet!" I hollered back. "I'll beat your ass no matter what!"

"We'll see." Taiyo rushed in from the air, which I just noticed; he kicked nothing to throw himself forward. I guess that just further proves my point earlier. As he rushed in, he prepared his pistol sword, ready to slash.

Perfect.

When he got close enough, I raised the invisible sword with both of my hands above my head. Sawako, thank you for recommending this anime to me.

"EX—"

Taiyo seemed to noticed but it was too late for him.

"—CALIBUR!"

Golden light blasted from the now visible decorated sword as I brought down the blade, engulfing Taiyo in it. Loud ringing noise came from the holy sword and I can hear the building crumbling to its holy light. And I don't not even the slightest fatigue on my body. I guess being in a simulation helped. When the light disappeared, a giant hole stretched along the wall all the way to the ceiling.

"How's that for an idea?" I said as I placed the sword on my shoulders.

"Now that's very amusing," Taiyo said as he crawled out of the rubble outside the hole. "Taking advantage of fiction; you're not as stupid as I thought." He wiped the dust off of his shoulders. "Shall we continue?"

WHAT THE HELL. He's supposed to be vaporized! Damn it. I expected him at least to be injured. I can't let him get the upper hand so I materialized a red spear on my right hand. I tossed the spear like a javelin and screamed.

"Gae Bolg!" I whispered.

The red spear in the air became faster than light and tore through space as it aimed for Taiyo's heart.

Taiyo just outstretched his hand then said:

"Rho Aias."

A transparent shield appeared in front of him, stopping Gae Bolg midair.

Okay, enough Fate. I'm gonna need something else to surprise him. The flower like shield shattered and faded after my spear dissipated. Of course he knows how to counter that…

"My turn," Taiyo said as he pointed a finger at me. "Raimei no basha, itoguruma no kangeki, hikari mote kore o mutsu ni wakatsu…"

What does he plan to do from that range? He's like fifty meters from me.

"Bakudo no roku ju ichi: Rikujokoro."

Suddenly, six rods of light slammed into my stomach and I felt the rest of my body immobilized. What is this magic!?

Taiyo cupped his hands to his side. And then, a humming of energy emanated from it.

"If you don't know this move, then you're missing a lot," Taiyo announced. "Not to worry. I'll make sure you never forget."

The humming became louder and a ball of light appeared in his hands. Wait, this can't be—

"Shit." That all I could say when he thrusted his hands, shooting out a stream of light blue energy.


	43. Chapter 43: And Win!

I laid on my back in a crater made by Taiyo's Kamehameha. Yes, I knew what that was and that hurted a lot. Since I couldn't do anything after he sealed me with some sort of magic, I just took it all in, making me crash through the building I was standing on and eventually exploded into the ground, causing a really loud crash. Luckily, this wasn't the real world so willing myself back up actually brought me back to my feet. The school's probably gone at this point…

 _A word with you?_

"Great, a lecture", I said out loud.

 _No, I'm going to help you._

"Wait, really?"

 _Yes. This can be our only way to restrain him but make you can hit him._

"Now that's a promise I can't make."

 _I'm sending a code into your head._

I felt something popped into my mind, like I recalled an old memory but instead of a memory, it was a line of gibberish coding.

"You know I'm no hacking prodigy?"

 _Never expected that from you._

"Now what do you mean by that—"

 _Just add that code to your attacks. It will make him feel pain from the damage you are dealing._

"Can't he just turn off pain like what he's been doing all this time?"

 _Ah, don't worry about that. He won't be able to turn this code off, trust me._

"Okay?" I lifted myself off the ground, dusted myself off and looked up. "He's here."

I saw Taiyo hovering a hundred meters away from me. I bet he thought he's already won since I can't hurt him.

"You know, I expected more from someone wanting to save the world but you're way below standards," Taiyo said as he shrugged. Suddenly, he was holding an RPG aimed at me. "But I'll admit; this the most fun I've had since I got here!"

Taiyo pulled the trigger and sent the rocket flying downwards to me. At least this wasn't another Kamehameha but how do I attack him now? He seemed to know how to counter everything I threw at him. I should surprise him with something quick so I can deal damage.

Wait, something quick? If we're talking about speed, then there's no other choice. How can I be so stupid?

If he can react to everything, I just have to hit him before he could react.

I channeled the force inaccessible by man into my body, creating crackles of electricity all over me. I can see the rocket slowing down. I jumped and took the rocket mid-flight. With enough speed, I reached Taiyo. How fast was I going? I can see him still smiling at the direction he fired the rocket at. I placed the rocket in front of his face. Of course, I didn't forget to add the new code from Creuset. With all that done, I jumped back a few meters away from Taiyo and levitated myself.

Time began to flow normally again and Taiyo exploded. When the smoke cleared, I saw Taiyo holding the side of his head.

"What the hell was that?" Taiyo asked in frustration. "How could I feel pain? Why can't I nullify the damage!?"

OH SHIT. Creuset's code worked!

"Still having fun, Taiyo?" I grinned. "I think you were saying something about expecting more?"

"I don't know how you did it, but I will—"

I tapped into the I cut his sentence short by moving and punching him in the face in speed of light. Taiyo flew across the air until he crashed into the school building.

"Man, that felt good!" I pumped my fist in the air and then went to Taiyo's direction. I can see the building's wall that he crashed into was still covered in smoke. I wondered if he could still get up after that blow. I mean, I don't I could.

And then, I was sent flying by an invisible force. I felt a powerful blow onto my stomach sending me flying upwards. The pain was excruciating but I managed to stop my flight and pause in midair.

What was that? I didn't see anything come at me. There's no way he could've moved faster than me! I was using the speed force!

"Very cheeky of you to add a little something to your attacks," Taiyo said from behind me. I turned around and saw him floating too with his arms folded. "A little code to inflict pain? I may have underestimated you but this time, you won't win. Because you can't win."

"Ha! You're all talk—"

I felt another blow into my face. "What!?"

"Oh? Can't you tell what kind of powers I'm using?" Taiyo smirked. "I never thought of using American comic powers but to think you would... "

Taiyo disappeared as soon as I blinked my eyes.

"However, it's all in vain. The World."

Taiyo's voice came from above and before I could react with super speed, I was already sent downwards with intense pain in my head.

How can he move faster than me?!

Before I crashed to the ground, I turned my body around and landed on my feet.

"Impressive," Taiyo said who was already in front of me on the ground. Why can't I sense his movement!? Was he teleporting!? "You've already gotten used to this nonsensical world."

What's going on? How can he move without me noticing? I'm the fastest here right now. After I blinked, I found myself surrounded by swords all rushing from all directions. He summoned these things!? But I should've seen him do that! I didn't have time to think about it so I spun like a top to create a tornado to make the swords knocked out of their trajectory.

Only to be uppercutted by Taiyo from below. I felt like my jaw was broken by a truck. His punch sent me flying and landing on my back.

"You think you can just one up me and let you keep at it?"

No doubt about it. He's somehow teleporting objects and himself faster than me. But how can that be? I should be faster than anything… It's as if he stopped time—

Wait. He can stop time. I don't know anyone who can stop time in anime nor in any comic books. Worse, I don't think I can think up of anything that can stop a being that can stop the hands of time itself.

 _There's always a way to defeat someone, Zou._

"C-Creuset? Not a good time to talk, girl." I found it hard to stand up after all the beating I got from Taiyo.

 _So now you know what he can do. You just have to think of something that has defeated such ability._

"The thing is I don't think I know anyone that can beat time control."

 _Have you forgotten that one show I asked you to watch?_

"Like I can remember all of those shows. Was it an anime?"

 _No. A television series from Japan. A special effects show. Tokusatsu._

"You mean Power Rangers?"

 _I will let that slip but next time I will hurt you myself. But yes, Power Rangers do come from the same vein as Tokusatsu._

"Get to the point!"

 _Right. Invincibility, Zou. One of the shows I showed you has the ultimate power of invincibility._

"You're really asking me to draw power from a kid's show?"

 _Do you have any other ideas?_

"I hate it when you're right. Wait, not really. Just wanted to say that."

 _Then stop complaining and start winning._

I don't really have a choice, do I?

After ignoring the excruciating pain, I got myself off the ground, took as deep breath and materialized a green object with a large pink handle in the middle. Ugh, this really is designed to be a children's toy. I placed it on my waist and the device ejected straps to keep the device on my waist. I then materialized a pair of objects each in my hands. Both are a cartridge for the device on my waist. What kind of cartridge? Game cartridges. One of them was a lengthy cartridge lined with gold and silver. I slotted that in first, making the device on my waist say 'gashatto!' I then placed the smaller one; this one was fully golden, unlike the first one.

To think I'd be strapping basically a game console on my waist. The Japanese really think the most ridiculous ideas and profit off of it.

I pulled the lever in front of the device then pressed the button on top of the small cartridge. And then, the device played it's transformation jingle and I jumped in the air to get my armor equipped.

'Bakkaaan! Mu—te—ki—! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!'

And so, I ended up wearing a golden spandex topped with golden chest armor, braces, and helmet with ridiculously long golden dreadlocks. I took off the mask off of the helmet since it sorta looked ridiculous. Who am I kidding, the whole thing is.

"What's with that getup?" Taiyo said as he slowly walked towards me and laughed. "That's really going to help you win? The World!"

I felt time stop as he said those words and I can see him approaching with a slow walk. Next to him, a giant golden muscular man appeared and lunged itself at me. Is that what was he was using to stop time? Before the golden man can reach his fists at me, I moved and gave it a strong one in return to it's ugly mug. It let out a pained groan but what really surprised me was Taiyo groaned in pain as well. The Golden man disappeared, leaving Taiyo a couple of feet away from me.

"How!?" Taiyo hollered as he held his face with his right hand. "How can you move when I paused time itself!?"

"Knew it." I prepared myself with a fighting stance.

"I can't be beaten! The World! STOP TIME!" The golden man appeared again and this time it moved faster.

Before the World could connect its fist to me, I caught it's fist with my right hand.

"No!" Taiyo cried. "This can't be!"

The World pulled its fist from me and then let out a flurry of punches. It looked like he had hundreds of fists with the speed he was going with. But I managed to catch all of it with my hands. When it stopped, I let out a palm strike to the World, pushing it away from me. For some reason, Taiyo felt damage whenever the World thing got hit.

"This is the end, Taiyo."

Now that I got distance from him, it was high time I finished this. I pressed the button on top of the golden device attached to my belt thing, making it hum a tune. Another press to it made it shoot out bolts of colorful electricity and say:

'HYPER CRITICAL SPARKING!'

My right foot began to flash and glow and with that I jumped to the air and dived into Taiyo with my flashing kick.

Taiyo, instead of blocking my attack, rushed in and punched my glowing kick but that only made me bounce back into the air and land a kick into his shoulder. Every time I land a hit, I bounced off of him and hit him with another kick. Taiyo, irritated and confused, blocked and eventually tried to swat me away with a back fist. Sadly for him, my suit has auto-teleport whenever I am about to get hit so I teleported to his right, hitting him with another kick. Finally, I teleported from behind him and hit him with a last kick.

How many kicks did I just hit him with? More than twenty, I think.

Taiyo was still standing despite all the kicks I gave him.

"Ha! If that's all you have, then I can definitely still crush you." Taiyo chuckled a bit but then his eyes widened. He froze then suddenly was thrusted into the air, like someone uppercutted him. In the air, electricity coursed through his body and behind him, manga balloons that said 'HIT' and 'GREAT' appeared in succession as if he was being constantly hit by someone. Of course he was hit but that was when I was kicking him earlier. The effect and real damage was taking effect only now. Taiyo can only hurl swears and groans of pain as he took each delayed blow. After a few more hits, my device announced:

'KANZEN SHOURI!'


	44. Chapter 44: Restart

Taiyo fell to the ground with a thud as he groaned in pain. It's finally over. I looked around and saw that only few buildings of the school were left from the destruction. The veins in the building remained even after being crushed, making veins spread across the rubble. I walked over to Taiyo and watched him struggle to get up but the pain he felt prevented him.

"You got me there," Taiyo said as he held his stomach. "To think there is something that can beat time. No, what's more surprising was that you were able to think of one."

 _Zou, now that's he incapacitated, we can initiate the integral part of the plan. Should be a while before he can get up and actually do anything._

"Oh right." I said. Creuset really surprised me there…

 _I need you to touch Taiyo's forehead. I'll take over his access from this world._

I crouched and tapped Taiyo's forehead like a kid.

"What are you doing?" Taiyo asked with an annoyed face.

"Keep quiet. I'm doing something."

 _Okay, just stay like that. I'm going to revoke his status first._

His annoyed face was later replaced with amusement. "So, what are you going to do now? You've won. The world is yours again."

"It's not mine and it's definitely not yours either. I'm just doing the right thing."

"You really are a fool."

 _Zou, I can't seem to access anything unless I am directly in contact. You'll have to do it._

'I don't know anything about hacking, Creuset. All I use a computer for is browsing, watching, and playing.' I said to her in my mind.

 _No worries. I'll upload my skills to you. It'll be weird and overwhelming but you'll get over it. Besides, knowing these skills really help in a world like this._

'What do you mean upload—'

And before I could finish my sentence, I suddenly knew about programming, coding, and all that relates to software manipulation. It was really funny because it really just felt like I remember something I forgot a minute ago and now just by thinking I knew how to unlock a password protected WiFi, which really sounds illegal and I should probably not do. Unless I need WiFi.

 _Great, you took that well. I'll look into the other parts of the simulation. You should know what to do since I uploaded my plan into you as well._

Wait a minute, how can Creuset upload her knowledge? Or did she just uploaded a bunch of ebooks in my head? Creuset's human so… Ah, who cares? She's a super computer genius. But that doesn't explain this skill transfer…. It's almost like she's an AI…

"What's wrong? You've been silent for a while." Taiyo sarcastically said. "Something happened?"

I then noticed his scarlet red eyes.

Something's not right here. Or rather, something's connected here.

Creuset and Taiyo.

Both had red eyes.

Both can hack like gods.

Both had dark brown hair.

But both seemed human. No, they both already did something human can't do

Taiyo can send his consciousness into the simulation, and as far as technology is today, no human being can do that.

Creuset sent her knowledge of programming in less than a second. No one in the world has the ability to convert human brain activity into data.

Right now, they're both suspicious but Taiyo was more so. Also, I've seen Creuset in the real world. Taiyo on the other hand only claimed to be human. He often claimed he had a body to return to but that body could be an android one.

"Come on, now, Zou. We're the same, aren't we?" Taiyo said as he smirked.

The same? He's probably referring to being human… Unless he's… also a clone? Who's clone would he be?

"Hey, I'm talking to you—"

Enough thinking about this creep. I touched his forehead again so I can remove his control over the simulation. It was surprisingly quick and now I was in control of the simulation. According to the plan of Creuset, I should launch the system restore program of this world. The programming of the simulation changed too much to fix by just removing Taiyo so a restore was the best chance. This means everyone's memories will be reset…

But Sawako will be alive.

I let go of Taiyo's forehead and stood up. I generated a screen in the air and loaded the system restore.

"Oh? A system restore? Think you can bring everything back to normal, huh?" Taiyo said.

I didn't look at him and only stared at the screen. "It's the only way after all the ruckus you caused. Now keep quiet and let me fix this mess."

"I see. Too bad that won't bring back your girlfriend."

My hand froze as I was about to initiate the restore. "What?"

"Your system restore won't bring her back."

No, he's just saying that so I don't undo his work on the place.

"I did say I would make you regret refusing me. I didn't just delete her there; I deleted every piece of data she has on this plane of existence. That goes as far as the backup drives."

I felt my hand shaking. Would he lie at this point? Of course he would. But he does have the ability to do that. If he's as good as Creuset, then…

"In the end, I will win." Taiyo laughed fully. "Even if you detain me now, I have an automated ejection from the simulation. I only stay in this place three hours a day. AND while we were beating the shit out of each other earlier, that was my third hour. Which means I only have to stay here for twenty minutes! You may have taken this place back but I'll find another way and I'll make you regret it even more than when you lost your precious digital girlfriend."

I felt like something in me snapped. I think I should rethink what I was about to do next.

But I don't really care right now.

I sat next to Taiyo and placed the palm of my hand on top of his stomach.

I whispered, "Rasengan."

I generated a ball of raging wind inside Taiyo, making scream in absolute pain along with a chain of swears.

After than, I looked at him in the eye. His eyes were of hatred. I don't care. I need him to suffer. I raised my right hand and aimed at his chest, as if I was going to penetrate him. Well, I actually was going to.

And so I did. There was a sickening sound of my hand piercing through his chest. His warm flesh was an unusual and unfamiliar feeling.

But I don't care.

Taiyo's eyes widened. "What are you doing!?"

I ignored him and created a program then inserted it into him.

It was a program to generate pain. The most painful one can possibly feel. Taiyo began to scream and squirm.

I kept my hand in place, making sure he didn't escape the pain I was giving him.

After ten minutes, Taiyo became tired of screaming. I got used to the feeling of flesh on my hand. Wait, if he's still here, then why should Sawako be gone? He should just disappear, so no one else can suffer.

I created another line of code and added it to the program.

The code that will end him.

Kill him.

"Any last words?" I asked him weakly.

His eyes were bloodshot and wide. His gaze turned to me. "I'll make you… pay…"

"But you won't be able to. Because you will die."

His face turned to shock as he stared at my nonchalant face. He knew I wasn't lying. I expected him to look at me in hatred but instead, he looked calm.

"You're going to kill me?"

How can he be so calm?

"Taiyo, you are not human, are you?" I asked him as I stared into his eyes.

Taiyo scoffed. "Of course I'm human. Are you mocking me?"

His eyes. I can't help but think of another set of eyes that mirrors his. The only person he can be a clone of.

It was Creuset.

She wasn't showing any signs of recognition to Taiyo though. Does this mean she was copied without her consent? But who can do that? Creating AIs is difficult enough but copying a personality from another person? I can't think anyone else but Creuset who can do such a feat. Then again, Taiyo and Creuset were two very different persons individually. Maybe only parts of Creuset was copied.

Like me.

"If you're human, prove it." I said to Taiyo.

"Why you're so interested now?"

"Just prove it." I said to him sternly.

Taiyo let out a chuckle. "Unlike you fakes, I have a family. A mother and a little sister."

"What?" was all I can say.

"You thought I'm some AI; is that what you came up with?"

"You could be saying empty words."

"For the love of god, you're demanding." Taiyo closed his eyes. Then, an image photo above his head. "Here's a photo of them."

I took the photo above his head and glanced at it. In it were three people. On the left was Taiyo, who didn't look all that different. His hands were on his back and he wore a dress shirt and black pants. As always, Taiyo had a smirk on the photo. Classy. The person on the right was a girl that was bit shorter than Taiyo. She also had red eyes and looked at the camera with a passive hair was long as her height and had the same color as Taiyo's. How do you even grow hair that much? Still, she looked very adorable.

In the middle was a tall woman who smiled at the camera… Her smile reminded me so much of Mona Lisa… Elusive… But she's also a very pretty woman. Maybe on par with Holly? Her eye color was brown… What? Her hair was a bob cut matched with even bangs. Her hair was black… They obviously didn't inherit anything from their mother's looks.

"Where's your father?" I asked.

"Don't know, didn't ask."

So he's human? But where does that put Creuset? A missing sister, maybe?

"Are these people your only relative?" I showed the photo to him.

"No one else. Just my mother dearest and my beloved little sister. Now you know I'm just as human as you are, maybe we can compromise?"

"No."

"Oh well. I can never make a deal with you. You win." Taiyo closed his eyes and laid on his back.

He then turned his gaze to the sky. For a minute, we didn't say anything. It's like Taiyo had accepted his fate. Or more like he had no choice.

"Tell my sister that I dearly love her."

"Odd words for someone like you." I still kept my hand inside his chest.

He chuckled. "I did all of this for her."

For his sister?

"We have this… problem since we were born. Mother said it was genetic and there was no cure for it. I've been looking for a solution since."

"What's wrong with you two then?"

"Let's just say it makes us become… Hmm, I guess emotional? But even I am not sure." Taiyo closed his eyes. "So when I found this place, I knew I can save her. I can test on these people since they're not real. The simulation's so realistic to the point you can actually research diseases."

Creuset… Now that I had her knowledge, I knew it took her time to create this place. But why was it so real?

"I think… I may have overdone things… Pretty sure my sister would be mad like you if she knew what I did here." Taiyo opened his eyes and looked at me. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

No. Why are you apologizing?

"It's too bad I wasn't able to figure out anything from here. I wanted to see her one last time."

No. Why are you regretting?

"If you do get the chance, tell her for me. That I really love her."

Taiyo reached his hand to the air, as if reaching out to the sky. "I'm afraid I won't be coming home, Eirene."

And then his hand wiped my cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

I touched my own face with both of my hands and felt tears. "I don't know."

"In the end, you're just too kind." Taiyo kept wiping the tears off my face. "Maybe that's what I lacked."

In a blink of an eye, Taiyo was gone.

I stood up and saw the gray clouds covering the sky. Is it going to rain—

It rained.

I lost track of time with all that happened. I think it was supposed to be late afternoon and yet the sky was bright as it can during a rain. Perhaps Taiyo messed with the weather. I felt the rain on my face as I stared at the gray sky.

I killed him.

And he had a family. Loved ones.

I'm just as bad as him. No, I was worse. I stooped down to levels of villainy. No matter how wrong a person is, killing them is not the answer.

Would Sawako forgive me? I think the answer's pretty obvious. And now, someone else had to feel the same feeling of losing someone. If they ever find out that he's gone. Even then, that little girl will keep waiting for someone who will never come back.

What have I done?

I noticed that the system restore window was still floating. I stood up and went to it. It was still waiting for the input to start. I was supposed to save this world without sin. Now, I just feel like a hypocrite.

 _Zou?_

Creuset. She's back.

 _Zou, what's going on? I can't detect Taiyo anywhere. Don't tell me he got away?_

"He's gone." I said.

 _Huh? How? I'm pretty sure he couldn't do anything after all that beating he got. Did he had some sort of backdoor? Then again, I made sure he wouldn't be able to use anything—_

"He's gone. For good."

 _What do you mean— Wait, no. You wouldn't._

"I'm restoring the system now."

 _Hey! You can't brush off what you just did! What exactly happened here?_

"I can't save her. So now, I can only save her home."

 _What? Once the system is restored Sawako will be back._

"Taiyo deleted her all the way to her backup files."

 _You can't believe everything that he said._

"He wasn't lying."

 _Regardless, don't start the program just yet. Once you turn that on, the system will lock down and I won't be able to make contact with you for three months._

My right hand hovered over the confirm button on the window.

 _Zou? Please, listen! We have to talk this over first. There's a lot of things we don't know about Taiyo so we should discuss this first!_

I pressed the button.

"See you in three months, Creuset."

 _Zou, wait! Don't do it! You're making a big mistake! Zo—_

The window disappeared.

This is for the best.

This is my punishment.

Now, I have to live in a world without her.

I'm sorry, Creuset. Everyone in the real world. But I don't belong there anymore.

Quite frankly, I don't belong anywhere.


	45. Chapter 45: Live

First month.

It was so instantatious. Everything went back as it was. Well, not exactly. The world seemed to also had reversed its time, leading back to my first day. This time, I wasn't Sayori. I got to keep my new look and surprisingly, I woke up at Sayori's house. It was awkward to wake up and see Sayori's mom… I felt really glad to see her. What's even more awkward was seeing Sayori herself. Turns out I became Sayori's first cousin and I was staying with them for the longest time. The simulation really thought out an excuse for me being there. As for Sayori, she's actually pretty nice and I can really say that I never pulled off the Sayori act right, now that I met her. Another weird thing was that Sayori thought that she had always known me while I knew nothing about her.

Shinji hadn't changed, but we were resetted to the point Shinji hadn't joined the Literature Club. A big difference was that I was also being told by Sayori to join a club so we don't end up as a NEET. Whatever that is.

Another change I noticed was my school ID. My name there was Chihara Zenko. Sayori and her mom still called me Zou though.

Everything went according to the game with the addition of the regular school. I was in the same class as Sayori which means I hadn't changed classes in the reset. Of course, Sawako wasn't there. I expected that but somehow it still hurt to see. Maybe I was hoping that Taiyo lied.

Sayori lured Shinji into joining the Literature Club. I refused. Why? I never really was into literature, poetry and the like. So I decided to shop around, join a different club. Plus, I didn't feel like it.

Yet somehow, I ended up in the Student Council, doing menial work just to pass the time.

Yes, I didn't expect that myself but the people there were nice and I thought I can do something like work for a change. And so life went on and I with it.

* * *

Second month.

I became the Student Council president. I never thought that could happen and yet there I was, thanking everyone for voting me. Why did I even agree to do this? I still did my duties as given and I think I was a fair leader. Everyone seemed to know who I was, seeing that almost everyone greeted me whenever I passed by. Is this what it's like to be a president in school? I greeted back everytime and gave a smile just so they don't think I'm stingy or anything like that.

Even with my new duties, I still went home together with Sayori and Shinji. Their school festival activity was a success and to my surprise, Kasukabe Tsukasa and her friends, Minori and Hanami did their superb dance number and then announced their own club, the Idol Club. Of course, I had to do a follow-up to the audience that all clubs have to go the proper procedure for establishing clubs. Tsukasa didn't like that so she challenged me on the stage to a dance-off… I know I should've refused but I felt like it wouldn't end if I rejected her.

And I beat her since she liked my dance moves better… I got a sense of deja vu at that moment.

Oh, and Tsukasa started calling me Zou-sama whenever she saw me. Which made the school call me Zou-kaichou. All because Tsukasa heard Sayori call me Zou…

* * *

Third month.

Nothing much happened since. I lived as if I had a schedule to follow. Wake up, go to school, do student council work, go home, homework, then sleep. Eventually I had to go to school without Shinji and Sayori since I had to do my duties. I don't think they mind.

Eventually, I got myself immersed in student council work that I barely do anything else. I appreciate the work but for some reason, I felt like something was missing. I know she's gone but there was something else that was bothering me…

Whatever it was, I buried it in my studies and council work.

* * *

Beginning of the fourth month.

My everyday life became pretty predictable now. I had a routine and I never strayed from it. What was new since last month? Nothing, as it would seem.

I was walking in the hallway, carrying papers for clubs' budget and opened the door to the Student Council office. It was a fairly large room with a long table in the middle and further from it was my desk. It even had a fancy office chair. As I approached my desk, the chair turned, revealing someone sitting on it.

"Long time no see, Zou." Her dark brown shoulder length hair. Her piercing red eyes. She even wore the school uniform. Her smile greeted with much genuinity.

"Creuset," I blankly said.

"You don't sound surprised."

I let out a sigh. "I expected you."

"I see."

The fact she's here… Just like Taiyo did. With her knowledge of computers, I knew it was impossible for a human to connect to a computer. At least with current technology. If Creuset had a body, then her body is most likely machine…

"You're not human, are you?" I asked her.

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never crossed my mind. I just wanted to help you the first time we met."

"So you lied by omission."

"Perhaps." Creuset stood up and faced the window behind her. "You've certainly changed."

"Something to be expected after what happened."

"Yes. But you're changing not for the best." Creuset turned her head to face me.

"What do you mean?" I lay down the papers I was holding onto the desk.

"I've asked around and all you did for the past three months was work."

"What's wrong with that?"

Creuset turned to the window again. "You keep that up and you'll end up alone."

I felt my hands curl up into fists. "What do you know? I've been doing what I can to keep going."

"Yes. And without help. In some cases, that would be admirable but not here. You've intentionally ignored everything and everyone that helped you become who you are."

"What?"

Creuset placed her hands on her back. "Your friends here. I've asked and they know you nothing more but the president."

I averted my eyes. "There were my friends before the restore. You should know that."

"And you never thought of becoming friends with them again?"

What is she trying to say? "What would be the point? We're nothing but strangers."

"All you're doing is burying the past. Because of Sawako."

"So?" I felt my hands curl up into fists. "I want to forget. If I keep seeing them, I'll only remember Sawako."

"What's wrong with that?" Creuset asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong with that? You're really going to ask me that!?" I raised my voice though I didn't realize.

"Yes," Creuset turned to me again. "I am asking you."

I screamed at her. "Because I'll remember her last moments! I'll remember that she's now gone and that that is normal! I don't want that!"

"So you'll avoid everyone she's also friends with just so you don't remember."

"Yes!" I answered without restraint.

Creuset's eyes looked at me as if she was analyzing me. "That's why you'll only hurt yourself more." Creuset then looked at me in the eyes. "You love her, even now. Am I right?"

It was a ridiculous question but before I answer her, I calmed myself down. "Yes."

"Then why are you trying so hard to forget her?"

"What?!"

Forget? I would never forget her! She made me who I am, gave me a reason for my ridiculous existence. She made me thankful that I was born.

Why would I forget her?

"You don't realize what you've been doing just to get over the pain."

I rushed to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt. "You don't understand! I can never forget her! She's the only one who knew about me! She made me feel like a person!"

"That's all good," Creuset said calmly. "I think I know what your problem is."

"Please do tell." I pulled her closer to me.

"You're so desperate to forget losing her. So much that you don't even try to remember your good times with her."

I just stared at her for a moment. Remember my good times… With Sawako…

"Because of that, you pushed everyone away and pushed yourself to work, just so you can drone yourself into a routine of mindless exercise, eventually relieving yourself of the pain. But is that what you want? Do you want to forget her?"

"No!" My hands slid off of Creuset. "No, I don't."

"Then you have to accept it. Not just the bad memory, but also the good ones. That way, you can live."

"But… I don't want to live normally without her. I want my normal to be with her."

"Then you're stuck. Until you decided to accept, you're just an empty shell of a person."

Creuset walked past me and to the door. I watched her and at the door way, she stopped without turning around. "I don't know anything about Sawako but what would she feel if she saw you like this?" Creuset shut the door behind her. "I'll be leaving now."

For the first time since three months, I thought about Sawako.


	46. Chapter 46: Remember

"Zou-kaicho! You can leave early! We can't just keep relying on you for everything!"

"It's alright," I said to my vice president whose name I can't remember even after three months since I never really tried to. "I want you guys to go ahead. Besides, I still have other things to do here at school after this."

"Kaicho…" The vice president looked at me with hesitant eyes. "But—"

"Go on," I said to him kindly. "I can handle this."

"Okay…"

Thank goodness he gave in. After he handed me the papers for club approvals, he left me a can of cola and left. To be honest, I just wanted to be alone in the student council room. I thought about what Creuset told me. It's true that I wanted to forget losing her but am I actually forgetting about her in the progress?

I eventually forgot and didn't do any of the papers that was handed to me and just reminisced on my memories of Tachibana Sawako. For the first time in a long while, I felt myself smiling. I mean, sure, I smile at people but I don't I've ever smiled for myself or for anything else. Before I realized it, an hour already had passed. Damn it, might as well do some work.

I left the room and went to check the club rooms to see if they're keeping up with room safety standards, which was apparently a thing student councils do. I checked up the sports clubs first and they're compliant as expected. For other clubs like Tea Club (apparently that's a real club), they were very welcoming and even offered tea (it was very bitter but I managed to smile through it). I eventually reach the Literature Club, which made Sayori really happy. Shinji and the reset of the club was just lukewarm to me. They were book sharing, giving out opinions and whatnot. After taking a drink of tea from Yuri, I left them to their activity. That just leaves…

Anime Club.

I felt hesitant to go there. Sawako loved that place. I then remembered that Sawako was the only member there. If that's the case, then the club's most likely empty. With that in mind, I marched through the hallway and entered the clubroom.

The room was lit which really surprised me. The room didn't change from how it looked before the restore. In fact, nothing was moved. Books, figures and statues lined the shelves. Posters were still on the walls. I checked the clipboard and saw that the Anime Club wasn't even included in the inspection. I guess it's been disbanded.

"I guess that's it," I said out loud. I sort of expected the club would have someone—

"Yes!?" A voice suddenly answered followed by a loud thud from underneath the table. "OW! My head…"

Apparently, someone's still here.

"Um, are you alright?" I asked, still not seeing the person underneath the table.

"No…"

"Do you need help?" I asked again. Whoever that was really sounded in pain.

"No, I can lift myself up."

I expected her to stand up, but instead I saw a girl struggling to lift herself and eventually sat herself onto a chair. A wheelchair, to be exact. What really blew me away was her appearance

"Sawako." I can't help but utter her name.

Sky blue hair. It reminded me so much of her. In fact, she looked very similar to her although her eyes were both green and her long hair were braided.

"Hm? I think you're mistaken me for someone else." She said with a gentle voice.

"Yes, I apologize for that." My heart still beat fast despite me knowing this wasn't Sawako, but I can't let her know that. "I don't think this club is active. Might I know what is it you're doing here?"

"Ah, you must be Zou-kaicho. It's nice to finally meet someone so well-known in our campus." She did a bow and then smiled at me. Which reminded me of Sawako again.

"Oh, you know me?" Come on, keep a calm look. "Then this should make this quick. I'm actually doing inspections on various clubs."

"Yes, I do realize that. I'm actually here to clean up the room and take it all home."

How is she going to do that by herself?

"So where are the others? Surely, you're not planning to do this by yourself."

It was then that she averted her eyes from mine. "It's actually just me."

"What?"

She began twiddling with the thumbs. "Since it's just me when the club was still active, there's no one else I can actually ask help from."

I can't help but facepalm. "How are you planning to do all of this on your own?"

She just looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm just wondering if you thought this through."

"Ahaha, I guess I didn't."

I let out a sigh and placed down my clipboard onto the table. "Let me help."

"But aren't you busy with your inspection?"

"This is the last club I'm looking into so I'm actually not busy. Besides, I can't just leave you here."

"Then I'll take up on your offer." She smiled at me.

We got to work and got most of the figures and whatnot into boxes, rolled up posters and organized the volumes of manga and light novels before putting them into separate boxes. Mostly I did the physical work and she told me where to put them… Come to think of it, I don't think she introduced herself.

"I know this seems too late to ask but what's your name?" I asked as I sealed up the manga box..

Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!" She then covered her face with her hands. "To think I even asked for your help and didn't even introduce myself!"

Yeah, she might look like Sawako but now I can see they're clearly different people. "I don't really mind."

She lowered her hands and I then noticed that she was blushing. "My name is Tachibana Saya… Please to meet you." She covered her face again. "I can't believe how forgetful I can be."

Tachibana? How was she related to Sawako? Then I remembered something Sawako said.

 _President and I came to this room everyday. She's the president of the club for three years now. She would always joke about me becoming the one next in line for presidency. I always said I would be a bad president but she always laugh that off._

Why didn't you call her oneesan like most anime do, Sawako? That explains their similarities though. Still, Sawako never mentioned her to me…

"Kaicho?" Saya called.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something else. Anyways, how come it's just you in this club? I would figure that anime would be very popular in this school."

"Ah, we used to have many members but its just that many of them graduated already and some transferred schools. I started this club when I was a first year and was appointed president by then."

"Shouldn't there be at least some members left?"

"Sadly, I wasn't always at the club to monitor everything. Due to my condition, I have to regularly get check-ups. Eventually, they lost interest."

I wonder what exactly was her condition. Does it involve her being in a wheelchair? Of course it does, you idiot. I wanted to ask what it was but I didn't want to sound too nosy.

"I wish someone would continue the club for me but I guess there's nothing much I can do." Saya smiled but I can tell her sadness behind her words.

Sawako was supposed to but now she's gone. Saya doesn't even know it.

Saya then picked up a plastic model from the table that was too familiar with me. RX 78-2 Gundam. Sawako blasted me one time with information about Gundams and this one was the original Gundam. The one Saya was holding was a one over a hundred and forty four scale of the original.

I remembered Sawako building a model kit; it looked very difficult with many small parts to put together and you even have to cut it from a mold that Sawako called a runner. Just to get a small figure… Just buy a figure, at least you get to play with it as soon as its out of the box.

Wait. Sawako built this plastic model. She built it since of all the plastic models of Gundam in the room, there was no original Gundam. So why was it still here?

"Saya, that plamo…"

"Oh, you know this one?"

"Did you build that?"

"Hm?" Saya looked at the model. "No, but its been here for a while. Maybe I never noticed it? It wasn't here when I started the club. Maybe one of the members left it." She then handed it to me. "Want to see?"

I took it and looked at it myself. The white robot with blue chest, and red and yellow markings. I couldn't tell if it was indeed Sawako's.

"For some reason, I really like that Gundam." Saya smiled as she looked at the model I was holding.

"Huh?"

"Whenever I visit here, I would always find that one among the models. It's not the best built model, I admit. You can even say it was made in haste."

I can see Sawako being hasty about making these… But that doesn't mean this was Sawako's.

"It's like it's supposed to be a reminder. I wish I knew who built it. Maybe it was someone close to me." Saya smiled nostalgically. "Maybe someone I treated like a sister."

There's no way she can remember anything before the restore. There's no way that this was Sawako's.

"Kaicho? Kaicho!? Why are you crying?"

I touched my face and felt my fingers get wet. What?

"Is something wrong?" Saya placed her hands on mine. "Please, tell me. I can't help if you don't."

"I miss her," I muttered. Why am I opening up to her?

"Miss who?" She asked.

"Someone I really love," I struggled to say without choking.

"Is she gone?"

I nodded.

"Did she love you?"

I only nodded again.

Saya held my hands more firmly. It felt reassuring. "Then isn't that the important part? That you loved and get loved back?"

"But I don't want her gone."

"I don't know what else to say, Kaicho. But if you truly love her, you'd live for her memory. Sure, remembering is all you can do now. Another way to see it is remembering your time with her means it all happened. Isn't that wonderful?"

I think I broke down for the first time in months. So many first times. I fell to my knees ended crying in Saya's lap. No, I never wanted to forget her. Even after the restore, I can remember her. That doesn't mean she never existed. As long as I remember, Sawako will always exists. I love her and she loved me.

Saya petted my head. "Will you be okay?"

I can only utter. "Please, let me stay like this for now."

"Okay."


	47. Chapter 47: Be Yourself!

_This is an announcement from the Student Council. Members of the Literature Club and Idol Club are being summoned to the Student Council office after school. All members must be present. Thank you for listening._

I had that broadcasted earlier during lunch break. I hope they do come to the office. It's already after school hours and now I was waiting for them to show up. Maybe they're busy? Or maybe one of them won't make it? What if they just didn't come?

"Kaicho, you look so serious…" My vice president said as he place a can of mango juice on my desk.

"Ah, it's nothing." I said to him, whose name was Tatsugami… I forgot his given name. Well, at least I know something about him.

"Did those clubs do something, kaicho? Calling both of them together like that."

"Nothing serious, Tatsugami." Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tatsugami said. He's too eager to help. "Kaicho, it's the Literature and Idol club!"

"Let them in. You can leave us, Tatsugami. There is something I have to discuss with them."

He just nodded and let the members in while he left the room. It seemed everyone was present. Everyone started to fill up the chairs in the long table, with the Literature Club members on my left and Idol Club on my right. Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri and Shinji. Tsukasa, Minori, and Hanami.

God, I missed them.

"I am thankful that you all came," I said as I crossed my fingers. "And both clubs in full attendance."

"Um," Sayori uttered then asked, "Did we do something bad? Or maybe we forgot to submit a document?"

"Impossible." Monika said to Sayori. "I made sure our papers and such are handled in advance as to not hinder our activities." Wow, Monika does sound like a defense attorney.

"Then—!" Tsukasa slammed her hands to the table. Her eyes looked at me with desperation (her eyes were all I can see because she's still wearing a face mask). "Is it because we don't have enough members!? I can look for more members if needed—"

I raised a hand in protest. "No one is in trouble. I called you all here for different reason. Don't worry, this won't involve your club's status or legitimacy."

Tsukasa let out a big sigh of relief. "What the hell, you should've said that from the start, Zou-sama!"

"Can you at least drop the 'sama'?" I asked her.

"But if it's not club related, why are we here?" Monika asked. Her fellow literature members nodded at her question.

"Yeah, this better be good," Minori said as she opened a pack of gum and started chewing. Hanami was just looking at her phone, probably playing a game.

"Right." I stood up from my chair. "I called all of you today because there is something I wanted to tell to you people." I bowed and closed my eyes. "I am very sorry."

"Zou-sama!?" I heard Tsukasa stood up from her chair in shock. "Zou-sama, please raise your head! You never did anything wrong!"

"I don't understand," Monika said as she placed her thumb on her chin. "What exactly are you apologizing for?"

"Zou-chan…" Sayori muttered.

I raised my head. "The truth is… I wanted to become friends with you all."

"Huh!?" Natsuki blurted out loud.

"I've been meaning to be friends with you all but everyone just reminded me of someone in the past. Someone I love."

"Zou-sama has someone she li-li-li-lik-" Tsukasa stuttered as she pointed at me then got her mouth shut by Minori.

"Please continue, Zou-kaicho," Minori said.

"Thank you. But I now realize that I can't live in the present if I don't accept the past, and with that, I will be unable to move to the future."

"Is this person far away?" Sayori wondered.

"No, Sayori. She's gone."

"I'm so sorry, Zou-chan…" Sayori said glumly.

I wave off her worry. "It's alright. For now, I know I love her and she loved me. That's what matters."

"Wait, she?" Tsukasa wondered. "You're—"

Again, Minori covered her mouth then smiled at me. "Please continue."

"Thank you. Sawako had friends that were just like you people and seeing all of you made me remember her. At first, I didn't want to remember because she's gone but… It's because that she is gone that I must remember." I placed my hand on my chest. "That's the only way she'll always be with me."

"Zou-chan…" Sayori looked at me with teary eyes. "Zou-chan!" And then rushed at me to hug me. "I didn't know! We'll be friend always, Zou-chan!"

"I think it would be nice to have you as a friend," Monika said, smiling at me. "Of course, I think the rest of the Literature Club agrees, yes?"

"I guess that's fine. If you really want to be friends with me," Natsuki said with a pout. Tsundere till the end, huh?

"I— I think I can try… If everyone is willing, then I think I can too…" And Yuri will always be timid.

"Hey, you're Sayori's cousin," Shinji pointed out, "so we're already friends."

"Well, I'm always there for Zou-sama," Tsukasa said as she managed to break through Minori's grapple, giving out a goofy smile after pulling down her mask.

"Since Kasukabe likes you so much, I think we can be buddies," Minori grinned.

I looked at Hanami who just looked up from her smartphone and just gave a thumbs up to me. I guess she really doesn't need words that much.

"Thank you, everyone. Let me formally introduce myself; Chihara Zenko. You can just call me Zou."

I think things will be better from here on out. I was Sayori when I thought I was Zoe. And then, thanks to Sawako, I became my own person and made my existence better. I wasn't even a person nor anything but she helped me find meaning to my life.

So what's gonna happen now? I don't know. But what I do know is that I'll keep on remembering as I live. And along the way, I'll be the best I can be and not just for me. Not just for her too. But for everyone who I met. I think she'll like that.

Don't you think so too?

THE END.


	48. EXTRA: Scanning Data & Afterword

I left Zou to her own in the simulated world; I can only hope she does the right thing after all she went through. I think my words got through her. I'll visit her again after week.

For now, I was in my own room, sitting on my bed with my eyes closed as I was analyzing scraps of data from Taiyo. It wasn't much since I didn't expect Zou to actually… Well, some things never go as planned. And because I only have very few samples, getting useful information about Taiyo became such a pain. I wanted to know where he came from. No human was capable of what he did there. There was a high chance that he wasn't human; in fact, he might be in the same vein as me. The main hypothesis was that he's an AI and the data was already showing lots of evidence but I have to keep looking into it to see where he was from or how he was made. I might only have little for research but with enough time, I can get the information I needed. As long as there is nothing stopping or distracting me from—

A loud knocking on door boomed into existence. Why?

"Hey! Creuset! Open the fucking door!"

I think we all know who that is.

"The door's always open, Luce," I said out loud.

"Oh."

I hear the door open. When I opened my eyes, I say Luce walking in with an annoyed face. Okay, what did I do now?

"Creuset! You didn't tell me you're back!"

"Luce, I'm back."

"Fuck you." Luce then sat beside me then started rubbing her temples. "You said you were going to go get Zou back, right?"

I let out a sigh. "No, I said I'll go see her."

Luce then looked at me straight in the face. "And why the hell would you not bring her back? She's like you! She belongs in this world!"

I stared right back at her. "You do realize I created her and then placed her in the simulated world, right?"

"So?"

"So she spent most of her life in that simulation."

"And so!?"

It was my turn to rub my forehead with my index and thumb. "Would you like it if I pulled you out of your home and force you to live at a different house?"

"No, but that's not the point!"

"What, why?"

"BECAUSE. That world, as you said, is simulated. IT'S ALL FAKE."

Looks like I'll have to keep rubbing my forehead. "Luce, it may be a simulation but it is far different from any other simulations."

"How?"

"That simulation is realistic. Even the people it created are as real as Zou herself. Each person there is capable of coming to this world if I choose to. Zou is among her peers. So when you said that it's all fake, you just insulted Zou's friends and people."

Luce made a confused face. "You're saying that we can basically bring the entire population of AIs from that world into ours if we had enough spare bodies for them to move in?"

"Yes but they're fine being in their own world because it is their home. Same for Zou."

"But Zou already came to ours once! That makes her different!"

"Are you really going to make her pick which world to stay in? Or worse, pick which group of people mattered to her most?"

Luce was about to say something but then stopped. She looked away then stood up, shoving her hands into her pocket. "Shit."

"I rest my case."

"Still, Holly misses her." Luce pulled out her vape mod and started puffing. "Hell, everyone misses her. Yuri, Sayori… I kinda miss her."

"She still has a lot to deal by herself. One day I'll visit her again and see if she's feeling better. Maybe she'll visit when that happens."

"Fine." Luce let out a large amount of vapour. "She better or I'll go her place."

"You know that you can't right?"

"I have you." Luce turned to me and smiled. "You'll come up with something and then I'll teach her a lesson or two about making your friends worried."

Luce may be brash but at least I know her heart's in the right place. Maybe too brash… I went back to analyzing data.

Luce went home after talking about how to get to Zou's world. While it was an interesting topic, I don't think I'll be tackling that for a while. After a few minutes or so, I noticed a disturbing pattern on Taiyo's data. The way he was programmed… It was too familiar. At first, I wasn't sure where I had seen it before and that made me compare it to so many things. Various softwares and programs didn't match which really irritated me because I knew I had seen that way of coding. In a way, the way a program's built or programmed will always have the programmer's style or preference; from the way they end a line or even how they arrange the whole thing. You can say it's like DNA for programmers.

Frustrated, I tossed my back onto the bed behind me. Even I am made of programs and codes. Out of boredom, I looked at my programming and—

That can't be. How can Taiyo have similar, if not same, coding as I do!? I sat upright as I just stared at the codes before my eyes. These codes are similar. Way too similar. It wouldn't be a stretch if I said someone copied and pasted it. Was Taiyo a clone of mine? Who would do such a thing? But there was only one person who had access to me back then.

Mother.

Mackenzie Cadenza.

She basically raised me as her own daughter for over a year but now she's gone missing. Mother assured me that she just went to do something personal… Now I'm worried what that might be. That just brings more question. Why? What was going through Mother's head that she cloned me? Is Taiyo the only clone? If not, how many are out there?

I think the most important question was when did she clone me. It would be problematic if I was cloned when I still the presidency affliction. Taiyo might've been the way he was because of it.

There's too many questions at hand. The only way to answer them is to look for Mother and I don't think I'll be finding her soon.

TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

AFTERWORD

May 21, 2018 was the day it was published and wow, that was last year? It's finally complete! And just the way I wanted it to! I've been wanting to finish this story for so long now and we're now at that point!

Firstly, I want to thank all the readers who stuck until the very end. I know, the updates were erratic and I tried to be consistent. For most part, I think I was but the final arc probably was where I dropped the ball. Sorry about that. I know how hard it is to wait for a new chapter with fanfictions.

How Do You Sayori? came from a silly idea that someone very not like Sayori would take over Sayori's life and would go on from there but I knew I couldn't keep a gag as a story so I went with the current story. It was also intended to be a fanfic full of anime tropes and I think I've used a lot of them but I also think that I didn't use enough. I used Japanese names for all characters in Zou's world.

Zoe Edensworth was supposed to be actually the main character but I changed it to her clone because I didn't believe humans have the ability to transfer minds even in the far future. Okay, maybe in the far FAR future. As for Chihara Zenko A.K.A. Zou, her nickname Zou is the world for elephant in Japanese. Zoe is pronounced 'Zo' then 'e' like eagle which prompts Sawako to just shorten it to Zou. This is also why Sawako wondered if Zoe's parents liked elephants. Chihara is taken from the voice actress Chihara Minori, known for voicing Nagato Yuki from Suzumiya Haruhi series and a great singer as well. Zenko was just added later on since her nickname was Zou, I had to pick a z name. Zou was designed to be the polar opposite of Sayori but would later become her own person.

Tachibana Sawako. Her family name is quite a common name in Japan but I got it from the Kamen Rider series. In there, Tachibana is a recurring name. Sawako is taken from Kimi no Todoke's Sawako. She's supposed to be Sayori's classroom friend if Doki Doki was a fully fleshed out world. Sawako is a real anime fanatic or weeb, if you prefer. She's mainly into Gundam series and idol anime is a close second.

A lot of characters are named after my favorite characters/people such as Kasukabe Tsukasa, where Kasukabe comes from Genshiken's Kasukabe Saki and Tsukasa coming from Kadoya Tsukasa from Kamen Rider Decade. Tezuka Minori, with Tezuka from Tezuka Rin from Katawa Shoujo; Rin is a common anime name. Inoue Hanami; Inoue is also a common Japanese name while Hanami is actually not a name but a Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the transient beauty of flowers. Mr. Godai is from Kamen Rider Kuuga's Godai Yuusuke.

I initially did not plan for this story to be connected with The Awakening of Monika but with how Zou is not actually a human being, Creuset became a convenient way to explain her existence. How Do You Sayori? starts during The Awakening of Monika which sort of makes it an interquel. The Sayori story goes past the Monika story eventually.

I've been wanting to wrap up this story for months now and even thought out the ending early. A little convenient ending for Zou but I think she deserves a break.

I know I wrote TO BE CONTINUED but at this point I think I'm going to take a break from DDLC fanfiction. This means I won't be continuing The Liberation of Libitina but I'm a very fickle person when it comes to writing so maybe I might end up writing something DDLC.

SO! If you reached this part, I really, really thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's been a crazy, anime-fuelled ride and I love every single moment of the story. I hope you felt the same.

This is ZoomFlare, signing out. Happy readings, everyone.


End file.
